


Сияющие создания

by Joker_Zhivago



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Zhivago/pseuds/Joker_Zhivago
Summary: Земля в будущем. Зак и Хью живут на одной планете, но как будто в разных мирах. У каждого свои проблемы, свои стремления и виденье собственного счастья. У них почти нет шансов встретиться, кроме как однажды выйти за границы привычной реальности. Омегаверс.





	

 

 

**========== Часть 1. Зак ==========**

***

 _Он_ был Богом. Это я знал совершенно точно. У _Него_ было четыре руки, больше ста имён и в _Его_ сиянии и я, и Птицеголовый, что привёл меня к _Нему_ , выглядели мелкими светлячками.

Когда _Он_ захотел услышать мою историю, я был счастлив. Я спросил, с чего начать, а _Он_ ответил – с того, что меня тревожит.

Тревожит…

Сколько себя помню, больше всего на свете я боялся, что Джош меня бросит. Не вернётся из одного из своих загулов, и я останусь один – неприкаянный и навеки безутешный. Наверное, в моей жизни никогда не было человека, которого я любил бы так же искренне как его, от первого крика до последнего вздоха.

Первые отчетливые воспоминания о нём сохранились у меня с четырех лет, когда я научился читать. По его мнению, это сделало меня совсем самостоятельным, потому что заботиться о своих физических потребностях я научился ещё раньше. Если поутру я находил в кухне записку «Зак, вернусь поздно. Не жди, ложись спать», это означало, что без него мне придётся обходиться не только сегодня, но и завтра, и послезавтра, и после-после. Первый раз был самым мучительным, хотя его не было всего три дня: первый день – обычный, второй – ожидание и разбитые надежды, третий – дикий ужас от мысли, что он больше не придёт. С тех пор любой стикер на кухонном столе холодил моё нутро ещё до того, как я брал его в руки.

В дни его отсутствия я мог часами смотреть на циферблат, мысленно уговаривая себя потерпеть ещё час, а потом ещё и ещё, пока не отключался от усталости. А иногда наоборот дико боялся смотреть на часы, мне казалось, что стрелки замерли на месте и совсем не двигаются. Я находился в состоянии прострации, пока входная дверь не открывалась, и я не получал Джоша обратно в свою жизнь. Короткий промежуток времени, чтобы ещё раз попытаться врасти в него, привязать.

Когда-то у нас был дом на колёсах – большой фургон, в котором мы кочевали с места на место, и я был счастлив, потому что Джош всегда был рядом. Его не интересовали другие люди, только я был центром его внимания. Когда кто-то бросал на него тяжёлые, полные особого значения взгляды, он только крепче прижимал меня к себе, и я знал, что я – самый главный в его жизни. Никакой там Джек, Люк или Ларри не сможет заманить моего Джоша, раскидывая свои невидимые охотничьи сети и перекидываясь с ним этими странными зовущими взглядами исподлобья. Все они были заранее обречены на неудачу. Воздух не густел от запахов, не дрожал от электрических разрядов, Джош не попадался в очередную ловушку, а мне не нужно было возвращаться домой одному и ждать. Ждать, леденея от страха, что, быть может, в этот раз он распахнёт свои объятья для кого-то особенного и беззаботной кукушкой улетит с ним прочь.

Я бы и рад был дать ему чуть больше свободы, но на деле выходило как-то так:

– Зак, пусти, мне нужно в душ! Всего десять минут! – как он ни пытался от меня отцепиться, мы оба знали – это безуспешная затея. Я висел на нём, обхватив за ногу и вдыхая его запах, родной, успокаивающий, хоть и испорченный чьим-то чужим и неприятным мне. Так мы добирались до душевой, там Джош начинал раздеваться, и мне приходилось отпустить его. Потом он скрывался за мутной шторкой, а я оставался сидеть и ждать его на коврике. – Чем занимался? Ты голодный? Хочешь, приготовлю омлет?

Конечно я был голодным, а ещё совершенно измотанным. Пока Джош где-то пропадал, я не мог толком спать, есть, не мог ничем заниматься, бродил по дому из угла в угол. Одним словом, всё, что я делал, это ждал. Мир без него тускнел – еда становилась безвкусной, цвета блёкли, звуки раздражали.

– Ты не заболел? – Джош садился на корточки, трогал мои щёки и лоб. Потом целовал в висок и снова спрашивал: – Омлет?

Я мотал головой, отвечая сразу на все его вопросы. Я боялся уснуть над тарелкой и пропустить время, когда могу побыть с ним. Когда можно будет лежать, прижимаясь к его тёплому боку, дышать им и ни о чем не думать, потому что он, хвала всем богам, вернулся.

– Ну вот, слова из тебя не вытянешь.

Какой толк говорить о том, что понятно без слов? Я хотел, чтобы он обнял меня. Мне нужно было чувствовать, что всё происходит наяву, а не в моём воображении.

Обычно люди падают в обмороки от недоедания, а я умудрялся делать это от тактильного голода по Джошу.

– Хочешь, сходим завтра на озеро? – Я столько раз смотрел ему в лицо, пытаясь запомнить каждую мелочь – рисунок на радужке, морщинки, когда он щурится, но стоило ему уйти, перед моим внутренним взором всегда оставалось лишь расплывчатое пятно. Тёмные волосы, светлые глаза, смуглая кожа – приметы, которые не смогут кого-то сделать моим Джошем, но которые заставляют меня волноваться. Заставляют до боли вглядываться, выискивая в других знакомые черты. – Ты такой солныш у меня, Зак.

Я терпеть не мог сюсюкающих взрослых. Стоило мне услышать что-то вроде: «Зайчик, надень шарфик», – мои губы непроизвольно кривились от презрения. Но если это делал Джош, я плавился и млел. Мне даже хотелось радостно скулить, как будто я был глупым щенком.

Он был самым близким и одновременно самым недостижимым для меня человеком. Его слова уже звучали в моей голове за мгновение до того, как он произносил их. Я понимал его с полуслова, но всё равно был надёжно отгорожен от него, отделён не просто кожей и мышцами – самой сутью Джоша, ускользающей из моих объятий, как бы сильно я их ни смыкал.

Джош говорил, что, возможно, когда-нибудь он станет буддийским монахом.

У нас могла закончиться еда, но никогда не переводились ароматические свечи и благовонные палочки, которые он зажигал по вечерам. Мне нравились поющие чаши, лепестки цветов, статуэтки Будды и чётки из сандалового дерева, они вкусно пахли и были приятны на ощупь. Путь к буддизму погружал наш дом в дымку покоя и непостижимой тайны. Я любил засыпать под Ваджрасаттву(1), которую Джош иногда пел мне перед сном вместо колыбельной. Я привык успокаивать себя, повторяя «Ом Шанти Шанти Шанти(2)» до тех пор, пока голова не становилась пустой и лёгкой, и я не растворялся в спасительном безмолвии.

Будущее, в котором мы с Джошем сидим дни напролёт в позе лотоса – совсем лысые, в оранжевых балахонах – меня, в общем-то, устраивало. Но даже если бы он решил стать великим грешником, и в следующей жизни ему грозила участь переродиться в нарака или прета(3), я всё равно последовал бы за ним. Лучше мучиться рядом, чем потерять его.

Иногда я думал о том, что идеально было бы вовсе не рождаться, а навсегда остаться в животе Джоша и предоставить ему барахтаться в океане сансары(4) за нас двоих. Такова была моя собственная нирвана(5). Так что Благородный Восьмеричный Путь(6) или что-то иное – мне было не важно.

Одно время я был одержим идеей остричь Джоша наголо, чтобы умерить его слишком вызывающую привлекательность для альф. У него были красивые волосы, густые и тёмные, как ночь, предмет его гордости и великолепный инструмент в искусстве обольщения. Мне и самому часто хотелось дотронуться до его волос, пропустить сквозь пальцы чёрный блестящий шёлк или уткнуться лицом, вдыхая пьянящий цветочный аромат. Однако ревность оказалась сильнее, и я всё-таки предложил ему обриться, поясняя это тем, что к монашеству лучше начать готовиться заранее. Ясное дело он отказался: «В моих волосах слишком много шакти(7), чтобы вот так запросто с ними расстаться. Извини, Зак, но я пока не готов заглушить мою акамхару(8)». Я смирился. Лишить его природной красоты действительно было бы кощунством.

Через два года после того, как Джош продал наш фургон и купил маленький дом в общине Хоупвиль, я вынужден был отправиться в местную школу. Кроме меня в классе было ещё одиннадцать детей. Все они казались мне странными, никто из них не умел ни читать, ни писать, а игры, в которые они предпочитали играть, были мне не интересны, так что большую часть времени я общался с мистером Фишборном, нашим учителем. Мистер Фишборн был похож на хорошо отполированную статую из эбенового дерева – чёрный и гладкий, кроме ладоней и глаз, неожиданно светлых, будто излучающих его внутреннее сияние. Помню, как я удивился, когда Джош сказал, что мистеру Фишборну уже целых шестьдесят лет. Он совсем не выглядел старым. У стариков, которых мне довелось видеть в своей жизни, была обвислая морщинистая кожа, искусственные зубы и от них исходил специфический сладковатый запах. По возможности, я их сторонился, опасаясь, что если буду долго торчать в их компании, то тоже сморщусь и лишусь собственных зубов.

Джош настаивал на том, чтобы я завёл друзей среди своих сверстников. Не то чтобы я был необщительным и замкнутым, я легко шёл на контакт и при желании вполне мог нравиться окружающим. Вся беда была в том, что мне этого совсем не хотелось. Поэтому кроме мистера Фишборна мне никто так и не приглянулся. За последующие пять лет я узнал от него сотню полезных вещей – вроде таких, как из отработанной электронной «бумаги» сделать занавески, как работают часы и двигатель внутреннего сгорания. У нас даже была собственная игра под названием «что внутри?» – я выбирал какой-нибудь механизм, и мы вместе его разбирали, а потом я пытался собрать его самостоятельно.

Мы отлично ладили, и я как-то незаметно привязался к нему. Мне нравилось, что я могу в любое время зайти проведать его. Став старше, я понял, что некоторые люди способны одним своим присутствием скрасить даже самые невообразимо унылые вещи. Судя по буклетам, которые попадали в Хоупвиль через коммивояжёров, мы обитали в сущей дыре. Всё новое и прогрессивное, если и доходило до общины, воспринималось людьми с ленивым безразличием. Сумасшедший ритм жизни и техническая оснащённость мегаполисов скорее пугали местных, чем вызывали зависть.

Однажды я спросил мистера Фишборна, почему бы ему не уехать из Хоупвиля в какой-нибудь большой город, а он ответил:

– Хоупвиль – это пристанище для беглецов. Все мы здесь потому, что нам удалось выскользнуть из лап системы. Здесь мы относительно свободны и можем сами управлять своей жизнью. Никто по доброй воле не вернётся туда, откуда сбежал, – и когда я непонимающе уставился на него, добавил: – Мегаполисы – это тюрьмы с прозрачными стенами.

Судя по брошюрам, которые я видел, мегаполисы напоминали скорее рай.

– Не представляю, от чего и зачем кому-то сбегать в это богом забытое место.

– Спроси у Джоша, у него лучше получится объяснить, – пожал плечами мистер Фишборн, и я понял, что дальше пытать его бесполезно.

Последнее, чему научил меня мистер Фишборн, было чувство горькой утраты, и последнее, что он сделал для меня, позволил приоткрыть маленький уголок завесы к тайнам из прошлого Джоша.

Я знал, что люди умирают, но это знание было отстранённым, оно не тревожило меня до тех пор, пока я не наткнулся на странное препятствие на входе в дом мистера Фишборна – жёлтую ленту, на которой было написано «место преступления – не пересекать». Его нашёл кто-то из соседей, лежащего в луже крови с кухонным ножом между рёбер. Никто толком не знал, что именно произошло. Кто-то говорил, что его убили, но некоторые утверждали, что он сам покончил с собой.

Я думал, самое страшное – это потерять Джоша, но я никогда не допускал мысли, что он может не просто уйти, а уйти вот так: как сделал это мистер Фишборн. Это открытие едва не убило меня. Ещё бы, моя личная фобия, возведённая в абсолют. Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы затолкать эту мысль с предостерегающей табличкой «не входи, убьёт» поглубже в подсознание и научиться игнорировать.

За день до того, как всё случилось, к мистеру Фишборну приезжали подозрительные гости. Обычно он не общался с приезжими, поэтому я был несколько заинтригован и, выждав, когда тёмный тонированный внедорожник вместе с незнакомцами скроется в конце улицы, постучал в его дверь. Мне не терпелось расспросить его о высоких широкоплечих визитёрах, одетых так, как местные одевались только на похороны. Было в этих людях что-то холодное и угрожающе. Наш шериф Флинн как-то дал мне подержать свой табельный «глок» – пистолет с шестнадцатизарядным магазином, как только я дотронулся до него, по моей коже пробежали мурашки. Механизм, предназначенный, чтобы ранить и убивать будил во мне чувство смутной тревоги, такой же, которую я испытал при одном взгляде на этих людей.

Когда мистер Фишборн открыл мне дверь, я увидел, что он очень встревожен, а когда я задал ему свой вопрос, его глаза расширились от страха.

– Они тебя видели, Зак? – я отрицательно покачал головой. – Не попадайся им на глаза. Ступай, сейчас ты должен вернуться домой. Скажи Джошу, когда он придёт, что вечером я зайду. Нужно будет кое о чём поговорить.

В тот момент я испытал ощущение некого дежавю – мерзкий холодок, как когда я видел на столе записку от Джоша. Следуя какому-то внутреннему чутью, я подошёл к мистеру Фишборну и обнял его.

В тот вечер он так и не пришёл к нам.

О чём он хотел поговорить с Джошем? Кто эти люди, которым нельзя попадаться на глаза? Почему люди бегут из мегаполисов? Все эти вопросы беспокоили меня. К тому же после смерти мистера Фишборна я стал замечать за Джошем некоторые странные вещи. Когда он думал, что я сплю, то ложился рядом, зарывался лицом в мою макушку и тихо шептал: «Нас не найдут. Мы хорошо спрятались, Зак».

Я не знал, чего именно боялся Джош, и когда спросил, что с ним происходит, то не получил ответа.

Между нами существовало одно негласное правило – врать было нельзя, но вот отмалчиваться – сколько душе угодно. Я надеялся, придёт время, и он сам всё расскажет. Пытался аккуратно расспрашивать про жизнь, которая была у него до меня. Как-то он обмолвился, что когда-то давно жил в месте, совсем непохожем на Хоупвиль – в огромном городе с «умными» домами, там, где ему ничего не приходилось делать самому.

– Даже готовить еду? – спросил я.

– Готовить еду?! – усмехнулся Джош. – Мне даже расчёсываться самому не было нужды.

Я открыл рот и только и мог, что выдохнуть какое-то глупое «О-о-о», а когда пришёл в себя, то поинтересовался, зачем было уезжать из такого хорошего места, но он снова замолчал и только покачал головой – всё, мол, разговор закончен. В такие минуты Джош становился очень грустным, и я сразу прекращал все свои расспросы.

Как-то утром я проснулся и увидел его рядом, он смотрел на меня и в его глазах был страх, который ему не сразу удалось скрыть.

– Почему мистер Фишборн всех нас назвал беглецами? Почему ты уехал из того большого города? – выпалил я первое, что пришло мне спросонья в голову.

Джош помедлил, но всё же ответил:

– Там были они – другие. Их были тысячи и тысячи. И я их всех увидел. Здесь, в Хоупвиле, только такие, как мы с тобой, Зак.

Я ничего не понял из сказанного, а он больше не стал пояснять.

  
1) Мантра Ваджрассатвы – сто слоговая мантра известна и почитаема в индуизме и буддизме, способна полностью избавлять человека от духовной грязи.  
2) Мантра покоя. «Ом» – символ пульса вселенной. «Шанти» – мир, тишина.  
3) Согласно буддийским представлениям, нараки (обитатели ада, кромешники), преты (голодные духи). Персонажи буддийской картины мира, определяются как «неблагие», «дурные», «несчастные» формы рождения.  
4) Сансара – круговорот рождения и смерти. Перерождение, реинкарнация, переселение душ.  
5) Нирвана - освобождение от страдания, от круга рождений (сансары).  
6) Благородный Восьмеричный Путь – путь, указанный Буддой, ведущий к прекращению страдания и освобождению от сансары.  
7) Шакти – духовная сила, энергия.  
8) Акамхара – эго, проявления личности, чувство «Я».

***

Жизнь в Хоупвиле была скучной. Никогда не понимал, как Джош с его неуёмной жаждой деятельности мог ей довольствоваться. За то время, что мы прожили здесь, даже мне примелькались немногочисленные местные жители и низенькие скромные дома. Хоупвиль был почти отрезан от внешнего мира, его жители напоминали туземцев, отказавшихся принять технические и информационные блага цивилизации. Все, кто проезжал через него, считали местных либо чудаками-технофобами, либо религиозными фанатиками. К любому механизму, оснащённому интеллектуальной программной системой, местные относились с подозрением. Мистер Фишборн по этому поводу как-то сказал мне: «Когда машины становятся умнее людей, в людях отпадает необходимость. Я не хочу жить в мире, где для меня больше нет места». Мне была не понятна эта их философия, большие города манили меня, а идея состариться и умереть в Хоупвиле, не повидав другой жизни, пугала до чёртиков.

От мысли уговорить Джоша вновь посетить тот огромный город, из которого он когда-то сбежал, меня останавливала простая арифметика. Если в Хоупвиле Джеки, Люки и Ларри когда-то должны были закончиться, то там их количество могло быть просто неисчерпаемым. Но всё равно, я так долго об этом думал, что пришёл к неожиданному выводу – может быть, в том городе у Джоша было бы больше шансов отыскать своего истинного альфу? Однажды он сказал, что когда у омеги есть его альфа – это гармония и полное удовлетворение, а когда нет – повод кидаться во все тяжкие. Я очень хотел гармонии. Мы могли бы жить втроём – и больше никаких записок и «блудливых недель».

По мере того, как я взрослел, блудливые недели, давались нам обоим всё труднее. Не знаю, кого я наказывал больше, себя или Джоша, когда делал вид, что его не существует: молчал, уворачивался от прикосновений, хотя на самом деле хотел только одного – положить голову ему на колени, будто он никуда не уходил и спокойно уснуть, чувствуя, как его пальцы перебирают мои волосы.

Как-то после очередного его особенно длительного загула я решил расставить все точки над «i».

– Джош, – сказал я, затем взял его за руку и усадил на диван, – нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.

Обычно дурацкая фраза «серьёзно поговорить» не подразумевает ничего хорошего, но я просто не знал с чего ещё можно было начать этот разговор. В таких делах все карты в руки более опытному, а разговаривать и выяснять отношения всегда было прерогативой Джоша. Я же предпочитал отмалчиваться и дуться, но только до тех пор, пока меня не скручивал очередной приступ тактильного голода, вынуждая сдаться и признать своё поражение. В лучшем случае я приходил и садился у его ног, виновато уткнувшись носом в его колени, а в худшем – лежал, свернувшись клубком, уже не в силах шевелиться и глубоко дышать, пока Джош сам не находил меня. Он мог жить без меня, я же без него нет.

– Как узнать, что рядом подходящий тебе альфа, ну… тот самый?

Джош вперил в меня полный подозрительности взгляд, и я уже было подумал, что он скажет не лезть во взрослые дела, как он выдал:

– Господи, Зак, ты чувствуешь, что скоро начнётся течка? Колет внизу живота? Тянет поясницу, да? Ты в последнее время слишком долго сидишь в ванной. Рановато немного, но у Руди, сына шерифа Флинна тоже недавно началась. А он всего на полгода старше тебя. – Не успел я опровергнуть эти нелепые предположения, как он просто добил меня: – Если тебе постоянно хочется мастурбировать, то это самый верный признак. Ещё могут быть обмороки или может тошнить. Ты не терял сознание последнее время? Первый раз – это очень важно. Ты должен сказать мне заранее!

Ох уж эти стыдные разговоры. Я был совсем не готов обсуждать ни течку, ни то, что я делаю в ванной, ни сколько времени это занимает. Я сидел красный до самых кончиков ушей, которые полыхали так, что мне пришлось прикрыть их ладонями. Разговор должен был быть о нём, а не обо мне. Я хотел поговорить о том, что это он, Джош, ходит на поводу у своей похоти и только и думает о том, как бы наконец от меня избавиться. Пока он болтался, не пойми где, я едва не рехнулся, особенно с учётом того, что слышал, как некий Ларри из Саннивейла говорил ему: «Подумай, Джош, ну что ты забыл в этой дыре? Поехали, у тебя будет другая жизнь, тебе даже вещи собирать не нужно».

Каждый раз, встречая кого-то вроде этого альфы, Джош с раздражённым шипением отсылал меня: «Зак, иди домой, меня не жди, буду поздно». А потом ещё и высказывал мне: «Нельзя сверлить человека таким испепеляющим взглядом. У тебя на лице написано, что ты желаешь ему немедленной мучительной смерти».

Так всё и было. Я всем им желал смерти. Причём ещё до того, как Джош одаривал кого-нибудь из них своей благосклонностью. Если Джош был обыкновенным сластолюбцем, то я, скорее всего, латентным маньяком-убийцей.

Я подумал, что самое время сменить тему, но Джош, глядя на моё красное лицо, видимо, уже успел что-то себе нафантазировать.

– Только не говори, что ты уже… – он ожесточённо встряхнул меня. – Кто это?! Отвечай немедленно!

Нужно было быть абсолютным слепцом, чтобы строить такие дурацкие предположения.

Наверное, когда Джош подарил мне жизнь, он что-то сделал не так, вследствие чего мы оба от этого непоправимо страдали. А может, это я не хотел приходить в мир по собственной воле, и тогда, чтобы сохранить жизнь Джошу, меня просто-напросто насильно вынули из него. Об этом свидетельствовал низкий шрам у него на животе, шрам, к которому я не смел прикоснуться – моя бесповоротно закрытая дверь, навсегда разделившая нас и обрёкшая меня на одиночество.

Я представил, что во мне, возможно, тоже когда-нибудь будет кто-то жить, есть меня изнутри, толкать, и я стану похожим на шар с ручками и ножками. Ужас! И мне захотелось обнять Джоша, прижаться лицом к его животу и дотронуться до тонкого белого следа над его пахом.

Я положил ему руку на живот и тихо попросил:

– Я хочу его потрогать.

Джош немедленно отпустил меня и в ужасе отшатнулся. У него было такое выражение лица, как будто я собирался таракана ему в штаны засунуть.

– Зак, ты в своём уме?!

– Мне это нужно, Джош, ну, пожалуйста! – не сдавался я.

– Нет!

Бывает, если не можешь получить того, что хочешь по-хорошему, то в какой-то момент отключаешься и пытаешься взять это силой. Потом, конечно, приходят и сожаление, и стыд, но всё это потом. Я опрокинул Джоша на спину и, пока он не успел опомниться, стал лихорадочно ощупывать шрам кончиками пальцев. Длины моей ладони как раз хватало на то, чтобы полностью скрыть его.

– Неужели я когда-то был таким мелким?

– Зак, ты идиот, – выдохнул Джош, осторожно вынул мою руку из-под резинки своих штанов и отчего-то рассмеялся. – Не делай так больше. Кстати, ты ещё хочешь знать, как распознать своего истинного альфу?

– Ну…

Джош сделал коварное лицо, и я понял, что не хочу ничего слышать ещё до того, как он снова успел открыть рот.

– Ты будешь скулить, словно верный пёсик, который жаждет ласки от своего хозяина. Ты будешь течь от одной мысли о том, что твой язык может коснуться его кожи, собрать вкус и запах, сводящий тебя с ума.

– Фу, блин, Джош, перестань! – я попытался зажать уши ладонями.

– Каждое движение, каждое прикосновение твоего альфы будет гнать по венам огонь желания. – Джош схватил меня за руки, дёрнул на себя и продолжил: – Эту силу нужно выплеснуть, дать себе взорваться! Ты не сможешь противиться, это глупо, всё равно, что пытаться не дышать. Ты можешь не дышать, Зак?

Я ненавидел, когда он вёл себя так. Разговор был окончен, едва начавшись. Какие точки над «i», о чём я вообще?

***

Наш дом стоял почти на самом краю общины. Примерно в миле от нас были заправка, автосервис, мотель и придорожное кафе, которые принадлежали мистеру Ричарду Бреннану. Джош работал в кафе и был всем доволен. Говорил, что лучшего места, чтобы и с кучей народа потрепаться, и на кусок хлеба заработать, ему не найти. Кстати, деньги интересовали его гораздо меньше, чем возможность собрать все местные сплетни и быть в курсе новостей, которые привозили в Хоупвиль приезжие.

Пару раз я сталкивался с мистером Бреннаном, когда приходил к Джошу в кафе. Мистер Бреннан, в отличие от мистера Фишборна, был уже по-настоящему старый – высохший, как кора умирающего дерева, с белыми волосами и темными пятнами на коже. Вряд ли мы с ним стали бы общаться, если бы не один случай. Однажды я ждал Джоша со смены и услышал, что из машины мистера Бреннана доносится какой-то писк и скулёж. Я подошёл поближе, залез на приступку его пикапа и попытался рассмотреть, что же там происходит. Я был так увлечён этим делом, что не заметил, как ко мне подошёл сам мистер Бреннан. Он тронул меня за плечо, и от неожиданности я дёрнулся, свалился с приступка и подвернул ногу.

В школе я усвоил одну простую истину – никогда не показывай своей слабости, иначе заклюют. Ревущим меня видел только Джош, и то таких случаев было по пальцам пересчитать. Легче всего скрыть боль за яростью. Испепели своего обидчика взглядом, и слёзы высохнут сами собой.

А потом из кафе вышел Джош, увидел меня и бросился на помощь к мистеру Бреннану.

Не знаю, что такого было у Джоша в характере, но с ним было легко, не то что со мной. Даже мистер Фишборн порой говорил: «Вот странный ты парень, Зак. С виду мёд и карамель – чистый ангел с картинки, а бывает как глянешь, Горгона(9) по сравнению с тобой – кроткий агнец».

Мистер Бреннан пятился назад, словно я был не тощим мальчишкой, корчащимся у его ног от боли, а ядовитой гадюкой и вот-вот собирался впиться ему в ногу. Слава богам, подошёл Джош и поправил ситуацию.

– Извините, что совал свой любопытный нос, куда не следует, – сказал я мистеру Бреннану, как велел мне на ухо Джош, и от себя добавил: – Но мои извинения будут более искренними, если вы покажете, кого прячете в своей машине.

Мистер Бреннан рассмеялся, назвал меня «хорошим парнем» и добавил, что с таким характером я нигде не пропаду, а потом любезно предложил подбросить нас до дома. Меня посадили сзади, а рядом поставили коробку, из которой доносилось раздражённое тявканье. Причиной моего любопытства оказался щенок – чёрный, с коричневыми лапами и симпатичной мордочкой. Моё сердце замерло. Это был доберман. Самая красивая собака из всех, которых я видел в собачьем справочнике у мистера Фишборна. Если бы только Джош хоть немного любил собак, то я бы обязательно уговорил его подарить мне добермана, но он собак терпеть не мог, причём всех без исключения. Он сказал, что они воняют псиной, капают слюнями и с ними хлопот не оберёшься, что скорее согласен приютить мистера Ферлонга – матёрого кошака с бандитской мордой, которого я подкармливал, оставляя на крыльце блюдце с молоком – чем отдать наш дом на растерзание этим зубастым монстрам. Я возражал, что мистер Ферлонг тоже попахивает и не всегда фиалками, но Джоша было не переубедить. Он нёс какую-то чушь про запах меха, кошки, мол, это приятно и уютно, а собаки – это «фу». В общем, спорить здесь было бесполезно.

– Это же доберман? – спросил я.

– Доберман, – ответил мистер Бреннан.

– Вы сделали прекрасный выбор, сэр, – похвалил я его, а хвалил я кого-то отнюдь нечасто, – добермана можно сравнить с чистокровным скакуном. В нём всё идеально сбалансировано: ум, сила, грация, храбрость и красота.

Мистер Бреннан широко улыбнулся, он был польщён, а я, пользуясь моментом, достал щенка из коробки и мы принялись знакомиться.

– Спасибо, очень рад встретить единомышленника в этом вопросе. Ты знаешь, Зак, я тут подумал, ты, я вижу, парень смышлёный, а мне, вот если честно, ничего путного в голову не приходит. Ему бы имя хорошее придумать, что скажешь, есть идеи?

– Сильвер, – выпалил я, едва мистер Бреннан успел закрыть рот.

В то время я бредил пиратами и Джон Сильвер – одноногий кок, был моей тайной и необъяснимой страстью. Сочетание жестокости, ума и дьявольского обаяния очаровывали меня. В реальности я, конечно, вряд ли запал бы на такого плохого парня, но в своих фантазиях я предпочитал не стесняться.

Раскрывать тайну своих мотивов перед мистером Бреннаном и Джошем у меня не было ни малейшего желания, поэтому я дал другое, но тоже правдивое пояснение:

– Сильвер – стильно и роскошно.

Джош прыснул, а мистер Бреннан в задумчивости покосился на щенка, мусолившего мои пальцы.

– Но он же чёрный. Может, лучше Блэк?

– Блэк – это банально. Скажи, Сильвер?

Щенок радостно тявкнул, одобряя мой выбор, и мистеру Бреннану не осталось ничего другого, как согласиться.

Спустя семь лет после того, как я дал Сильверу имя, мистер Бреннан заметно сдал. Когда я заходил проведать его, он уже практически не вставал со своего кресла на колёсах и почти всё время сидел на веранде, глядя вдаль.

Как-то я спросил его о том, что он там видит, он улыбнулся, похлопал меня по плечу и ответил:

– Отблески.

Несомненно, во всех стариках есть что-то общее, то, что, собственно, и делает их старыми, даже если на них не смотреть, а только слушать. Они говорят загадками и при этом делают вид, что объяснять нет смысла, повзрослеешь – сам всё поймёшь. Мистер Фишборн, тоже любил такие фокусы.

– Не вижу никаких отблесков. Там же просто поле.

– Отблеск – это сияние отражённого света, конечно, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь. Но у этого слова есть ещё одно значение, можно сказать, например, так: отблески былого счастья, былой любви, былой славы.

«Бедный мистер Бреннан», – подумал я про себя, а вслух сказал:

– Хотите, я принесу вам чаю с мёдом?

Он кивнул, и я ушёл на кухню. Наверное, очень грустно вспоминать своё прошлое и скучать по чему-то давно ушедшему. Может быть, он, как и Джош, всю жизнь искал своего Джека, Люка или Ларри и, может быть, даже нашёл, но вот сейчас – он сидит на веранде один. У него, конечно, есть Сильвер, и я иногда захожу к нему в гости, и Джош, и много кто ещё, но разве думал бы он о каких-то отблесках, если всё самое важно не осталось далеко позади?

Второй раз в своей жизни я был на кладбище, когда умер мистер Бреннан. Мы с Джошем стояли среди прочих собравшихся почтить память усопшего, как вдруг я почувствовал, как он до боли сжал мою ладонь. Я посмотрел на него и увидел, что он уставился на кого-то. Если бы Джош был мною, то я бы решил, что он хочет испепелить этого человека взглядом. Впоследствии я узнал, что незнакомца, на которого смотрел Джош, зовут Рэй Бреннан, он был сыном мистера Бреннана. Его ждали ещё два дня назад, но он смог приехать только в самый день похорон.

Я дёрнул Джоша за руку и вопросительно поднял брови. Он вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд себе под ноги. С ним явно было что-то не так.

– Ты что, привидение увидел? – прошептал я. – Ты белый, как снег.

Не успели мы кинуть в могилу мистера Бреннана горсть земли, как Джош потащил меня домой.

После похорон мистера Фишборна он тоже немного слетел с катушек, но в этот раз происходило нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Джош бегал по дому, доставал сумки, скидывал в них наши вещи и, когда добился того, что всё вокруг поглотил хаос, а я сидел и трясся от страха на кухонном табурете, он, наконец-то, остановился и сказал:

– О, боги! Некуда бежать. Нам некуда бежать, Зак! Общины – единственное место, где их не было!

В тот день мы не зажигали ароматических палочек и свечей, и не читали Ваджрасаттву. Мы с Джошем просто лежали, не раздеваясь, в его комнате, и я снова чувствовал, что кроме меня ему не нужен никто на целом свете.

Утром я встал, а Джош остался в кровати. Он сказал, что у него больше нет работы и ему не нужно никуда идти. Я спросил его: «Может, мне сходить в магазин или сбегать в кафе и попросить для нас завтрак на вынос?», – но Джош снова впал в безумие и запретил мне выходить из дома, велел опустить рольшторы, закрыть двери и притвориться, как будто нас тут нет.

Если великий Шива(10), исполняющий желания, наконец-то вручил мне Джоша в безраздельное пользование, то лучше бы я ни о чём таком никогда не думал. Как я мог быть счастлив, когда он на моих глазах превращался в параноика?

Моё вынужденное заключение длилось ровно неделю, потом я не выдержал. У нас закончились продукты, и ко всему прочему Джош заболел. Раньше болел всегда только я, а теперь он лежал, горячий и сонный, с мокрым полотенцем на голове, а я поил его чаем и держал за руку. Лекарств дома не было. Я сказал Джошу, что нужно сходить в аптеку, но он велел сто восемь раз читать мантру «Бекандзе(11)» и заверил, что после этого обязательно поправится. Я сделал, как он хотел, а потом потихоньку выскользнул из дома и отправился за помощью.

До кафе, где работал Джош, была всего миля, но я так торопился, что совсем запыхался. На входной двери висела табличка «Закрыто». Оказалось, что закрыто было не только кафе – заправка и мотель тоже. Я бросился к дому мистера Бреннана, на мой стук дом отозвался лишь непривычной тишиной. Это было так странно. Куда подевался весь народ, что неизменно крутился здесь, пока был жив мистер Бреннан? Что мне делать и куда идти за помощью?

Я уже собирался вернуться домой, но услышал шум двигателя, который кто-то безуспешно пытался завести, потом всё стихло, и кто-то врубил музыку. Это из автомастерской, догадался я.

Раздвижные ворота с чёрного хода оказались открыты, и я осторожно заглянул внутрь. Во дворе было пусто, только посредине с поднятым капотом стоял пикап мистера Бреннана. Из кабины грохотал рок-блюз. Мистер Фишборн тоже любил слушать такое, он говорил, что блюз – это настоящая музыка. Когда хорошему человеку плохо, он поёт блюз. Сам я не разделял его симпатий. Если слушать всех, кому плохо, то и сам кончишь неважно. Мистер Фишборн понимающе списывал моё нежелание приобщится к прекрасному на молодость, и мы оставались при своём.

Пока я стоял в воротах, ко мне подбежал Сильвер, покрутился около, а потом лёг у моих ног. Через минуту из-под пикапа, громко выругавшись, выкатился сам Рэй Бреннан и, заметив нас с Сильвером, сказал:

– Что же ты за пёс такой, на меня тявкаешь, а чужих в дом пускаешь?

– Я не чужой, – ответил я. – Меня зовут Заккари Фрейкс, мы с мистером Бреннаном были приятелями.

– Заккари Фрейкс, значит. А твой отец случайно не Джошуа Фрейкс, что вот уже неделю не является на работу?

– У Джоша больше нет работы.

– И почему это у него больше нет работы?

– Потому что мистер Бреннан умер, а вы ему не нравитесь.

– Хм, вот как, значит. – Он вытер пальцы, испачканные маслом, и протянул мне руку в знак официального знакомства. – Можно просто Рэй.

– Можно просто Зак, – ответил я и пожал его руку.

– Могу я угостить тебя чаем, Зак?

Я кивнул. Мы прошли в дом, и Рэй включил чайник.

Он принялся разглядывать меня, а я – его. Он был достаточно высок, но не настолько, чтобы назвать его верзилой. Тёмные волосы были зачёсаны назад с эффектом a lá лёгкий беспорядок. Из-под закатанных рукавов были видны сильные тренированные руки. Его внешность нельзя было назвать эталонной, но он, бесспорно, был привлекателен, его не портил даже выдающийся нос с горбинкой и несколько стеклянный взгляд из-под припухших век. Наверное, всё дело было в выражении его лица, одновременно насмешливом и немного печальном. Хотя мистер Фишборн наверняка сказал бы, что я придираюсь, и Рэй Бреннан сложён, как бог, а что касается его физиономии, то просто это красота, которая носит уникальный характер. Пристальное разглядывание привело к тому, что мои мысли вдруг приняли неожиданное направление.

«Вот он – отличный образец альфы, – подумалось мне, – по большинству параметров Рэй Бреннан даёт сто очков вперёд всем Джекам, Люкам и Ларри. Отличные внешние данные и способность расположить к себе даже такого альфоненавистника, как я. Интересно, чем же он Джошу не угодил?», – и словно прочитав мои мысли, Рэй поинтересовался:

– Скажи, Зак, а почему я не нравлюсь твоему отцу?

– А почему должно быть наоборот?

– Э-м, ну, не знаю, может, и не должно, но обычно об этом не сообщают вот так – в лоб.

– Я считаю, что лучше сразу говорить правду, а не делать реверансы, украдкой отплёвываясь через плечо.

– Ух ты, – усмехнулся Рэй, – палец в рот не клади.

«Тебе тоже», – настроение упало, и желание определить Рея в альфа-кандидаты для Джоша моментально развеялось. Я шёл за помощью. Мне нужны были еда и лекарства, и я не собирался терять время на препирательства, выясняя, кто, кому и почему не нравится. Расставив приоритеты, я отодвинул чашку с недопитым чаем, поднялся из-за стола и собрался уходить.

– Спасибо за чай, Рэй. Мне пора идти.

– Погоди, Зак, – прежде чем я успел подняться, его тяжёлая рука опустилась мне на плечо, и я вынужден был снова сесть, – прости. Я не хотел тебя задеть. Не уходи, пожалуйста.

И я остался. Мы просидели ещё добрых полчаса. Рэй рассказал, что видел нас на кладбище и очень хотел поговорить с теми, кто был близок его отцу, то есть со мной и Джошем, но мы слишком быстро ушли. А потом Джош не пришёл на работу. Рэй сказал, что заезжал к нам, узнать, почему Джош не вышел в свою смену, но ему никто не открыл. Признался, что сразу понял, что чем-то не понравился Джошу, а он ему наоборот очень понравился. А ещё, теперь вот он не знает, что со всем этим добром делать – продать или нанять управляющего? Я посоветовал не торопиться с продажей и предложил присмотреться к Хоупвилю и его обитателям. В свою очередь, я признался, что Джош болен, и попросил одолжить мне еды и лекарств.

На прощание мы снова пожали друг другу руки. Признаться, Рэй подкупил меня своей откровенностью так, как никто другой.

  
9) Горгона – чудовище. Согласно греческой мифологии вместо волос у горгон шевелящиеся змеи, все тело покрыто блестящей чешуей, медные руки с острыми стальными когтями, крылья со сверкающим золотым опереньем. От взгляда горгон все живое превращается в камень.  
10) Шива – в индуистской мифологии один из верховных богов, который вместе с Вишну и Брахмой образует божественную триаду.  
11) «Бекандзе» – мантра Будды Бхайшаджьягуру, мантра исцеления.

***

Через два дня после нашего с Реем разговора жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. Оказалось, что Рэй нанял управляющего и снова укатил туда, откуда приехал. Джош вздохнул с облегчением, разложил по местам вещи, которые он собрал после похорон мистера Бреннана, и вновь стал самим собой.

Мне было обидно, что Рэй вот так запросто уехал. Не сделал ни одной попытки встретиться с Джошем и поговорить. Понятно же, что моё одобрение было у него почти в кармане, тогда почему он сбежал и зачем вообще нужны были все эти признания?

Чем больше я об этом думал, тем больше находил, что Рэй и правда отличный вариант, как для Джоша, так и для меня. Впервые за многие годы мне кто-то нравился так, что я согласен был доверить ему моего Джоша, делить с ним Джоша, в общем – дать своё благословение. Я представлял, как мы могли бы жить все вместе. Мои фантазии были так хороши, что в них находилось место даже Сильверу. Если Рэй будет с Джошем, то Джош останется со мной и больше никуда не уйдёт. Всем будет комфортно, все будут заняты друг другом и будет уже не важно, что Сильвер пахнет псиной, а не кошками.

Я тихо злился на себя и свою излишнюю самоуверенность – всего лишь раз приятно побеседовав с человеком, я успел понастроить воздушных замков и поверить в их реальность. А теперь всем этим мечтам, скорее всего, было суждено остаться только мечтами и всё из-за одного труса, который нас бросил, не успев даже узнать, как хорошо ему могло быть с нами. Я хандрил, жутко, по-чёрному, огрызался на Джоша, пропускал школу, а по вечерам вместе с Сильвером сбегал на озеро. На озере – плавал, пока не выбивался из сил, или лежал на воде, всматриваясь в скользящие по небу облака. К ночи возвращался и получал от Джоша хорошую взбучку, потом долго-долго валялся в постели без сна. Всё было плохо. Очень плохо. Безвыходность отравляла меня, превращая в горечь все мысли о будущем.

Машину Рея я заметил, когда пришёл за Сильвером, чтобы вновь пойти на озеро. Полный горячей решимости поквитаться за всё, что этот трус сделал, или вернее – не сделал, я направился к его дому.

– Хо! – Он явно не ожидал меня увидеть, но быстро сориентировался и изобразил на лице радушие. – Привет, Зак, давно не виделись!

Я решил дать ему шанс объясниться, опёрся об дверной косяк, сложил руки на груди и спросил:

– Зачем вернулся?

– Решил проверить, как идут дела с бизнесом, – Рэй беспомощно развёл руками и посмотрел на меня так, как будто я сам должен был догадаться, какого чёрта он тут забыл. Ему было совсем не обязательно объявляться здесь лично, достаточно было просматривать отчётность, которую он получал раз в месяц по почте.

Ещё пару минут назад я так уверенно шагал к его дому, задыхаясь от возбуждения и злости, и мысленно разыгрывал сокрушительный демарш, где Рэй, осознает свою вину и исключительную необходимость стать частью нашей с Джошем семьи, поднимет свой скромный зад с места и сделает то, что должен сделать сильный и уверенный в себе альфа. Реальность оказалась жестока. Весь мой гнев вместо того, чтобы выплеснуться на этого человека застрял у меня внутри, мешая дышать и ясно мыслить. Я застыл, чувствуя, как огонь ещё минуту назад жарко пылавший во мне сжался до болезненно пульсирующей точки, а по венам разлился смертельный холод. Почему я собственно решил, что могу что-то от него требовать?

– Чтоб тебе черепахой родиться в следующей жизни, – пожелал я ему, решив, что в таком облике он будет достаточно безобразен и сполна наказан за свою манеру прятаться от проблем. Я уже хотел развернуться и уйти, но решил, что напоследок стоит быть честным до конца: – Ненавижу тебя.

Он понял, что я имел в виду, и горько усмехнулся.

– Без реверансов, значит? – неловкость, которую он испытывал в этот момент, делала его почти жалким. – Я видел его сегодня, всё слишком очевидно, мне ничего не светит, Зак. Не стоит даже пытаться. Сам не знаю, зачем я вернулся.

«Ом, Шанти, Шанти, Шанти».

Скоро у Джоша снова начнётся блудливая неделя, а наши с ним отношения разладились настолько, что мы едва перекидывались парой слов за день. Кто знает, может теперь какой-нибудь из его случайных любовников окажется удачливее своих предшественников и сманит его подальше из этой дыры под названием Хоупвиль. После его выходки с собиранием вещей не было ни дня, чтобы я об этом не думал. Странная уверенность Джоша в том, что уж я-то и сам сумею о себе позаботиться, сделала меня взрослым гораздо раньше, чем это было положено. Он вёл себя не как родитель, а скорее как приятель. И чем быстрее я догонял его в росте, тем больше был предоставлен самому себе. Никто никому ничего не должен, никто никому ничем не обязан. Я даже не мог сказать, что он меня не любит. Быть может, на самом деле это я хотел слишком многого и это не Джош плохой отец, а я плохой сын. Почему мне всегда было его мало? Сколько бы он ни проводил со мной времени, мне всё равно катастрофически его недоставало. Когда он возвращался из своих загулов и позволял лежать с ним рядом, мне не хватало целой ночи, чтобы насытиться им и успокоиться, впитать в себя достаточно тепла, чтобы потом вернуться в свою комнату и день за днём вновь засыпать одному. Он не прогонял меня, но я чувствовал, что тесню его, вторгаюсь в зону личного комфорта, поэтому-то он и бежал от меня при любом удобном случае. Видит бог, я старался не злоупотреблять, но надолго ли ещё его хватит?

Мои прекрасные фантазии развалились, как карточный дом, там, где я искал помощи, впору было помогать самому. И я не выдержал. Плотина страха, которую я так долго сдерживал, вдруг прорвалась, лишив меня сил и опоры под ногами.

– Зак! Что с тобой?! – прежде чем окончательно провалиться в темноту, я почувствовал, как Рэй подхватил меня и словно тряпичную куклу уложил на диван. Без сознания я пробыл недолго, пришлось отмахиваться от вонючей штуки, которую он настойчиво совал мне под нос. После он сказал: – Чёрт возьми, Зак, ты хотя бы поорать пробовал? Подраться? Побить посуду? Ну, понимаешь, выпустить пар?

Всё это звучало так нелепо и глупо, что я даже ответить ему не потрудился.

– Хорошо, Зак, вот что я тебе скажу: я знаю одну хорошую игру, она отлично помогает сбросить напряжение. Так что, если хочешь, заходи как-нибудь, сыграем.

Я обещал подумать. На самом деле я не собирался ни приходить к нему снова, ни играть. Это вышло случайно. Ноги сами принесли меня к его дому.

Всю последующую неделю я с тяжёлым сердцем наблюдал, как между мной и Джошем продолжают сгущаться тучи. Когда я заходил в кафе встретить его после смены, то буквально всей кожей ощущал, как электризуется вокруг него воздух, наполняется лёгким чистым ароматом. Видел, как сидящие за столиками отрываются от своих тарелок и чашек, бросают взгляды исподлобья, готовясь к охоте. Мне еле доставало терпения дождаться конца смены, чтобы увести его оттуда. Я знал, если Джош захочет остаться, он останется. И ничего, абсолютно ничего с этим было не поделать. Поэтому, когда он присел поболтать к кому-то за столик, я мысленно сжёг этого человека взглядом и, хлопнув дверью, вышел на воздух. В спину мне донеслось:

– Неужели твой? Надо же, какой ревнивый.

Возвращаться и дожидаться Джоша, как ни в чём не бывало, смысла не было. Внезапно у моих ног оказался Сильвер, я потрепал его по загривку и, словно пьяный, отправился куда глаза глядят.

Рэй открыл дверь сразу, как будто ждал. Я ввалился внутрь и решил, что лучше будет обойтись без предисловий.

– Я согласен сыграть в твою игру. Давай. Сейчас или никогда.

Рэй кивнул, выставил Сильвера за дверь, а мне предложил пройти к нему в спальню.

В обычных обстоятельствах я бы насторожился, но тут я был на пределе, шёл, с трудом переставляя ватные ноги, обречённо и бездумно, как одурманенный. Даже после того, как Рэй велел мне лечь на кровать, вместо того, чтобы развернуться и сбежать, я покорно лёг.

А потом он объяснил правила:

– Игра называется «машина взорвётся». Я – машина. Ты – пассажир. Представь, что ты попал в аварию, тебя зажало в салоне, горючее вытекает из бака, рядом пылает костёр. У тебя есть пятнадцать секунд до взрыва. Можешь делать всё, что хочешь: кричать, брыкаться, кусаться. Ты должен выбраться из машины, главное – это остаться в живых. Всё ясно?

«Очень странная игра», – подумал я и неуверенно кивнул. А потом он лёг на меня сверху, придавив к матрасу так, что я толком не мог ни дышать, ни шевелиться и начал считать:

– Пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать…

Его дыхание обожгло мою шею, а низкий приглушённый голос поднял дыбом все волоски на теле. Я попробовал высвободиться, но мои руки бессильно упёрлись в стальные мышцы его груди, а ноги и вовсе нелепо разъехались в стороны. Я оказался полностью беззащитен.

Боги, что я наделал? Я отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть на него. Как я здесь оказался? Как я мог добровольно лечь под здоровенного мужика, с которым всего-то пару раз разговаривал? Как глупо я попался!

– Двенадцать, одиннадцать, десять…

Все мышцы будто задеревенели, воздух едва просачивался в лёгкие, я не мог и пальцем пошевелить. Лежал и тупо таращился в зеркало, где видел себя, распятого и вдавленного в кровать, и Рэя, который не должен был находиться так близко. Всё это не могло происходить со мной, и я отчаянно хотел проснуться, освободиться от этого нелепого и странного сна. Что я скажу Джошу? У меня ведь ещё даже не было первой течки!

– Девять, восемь, семь, шесть…

Я чувствовал, что весь покрылся холодным потом. Как могло Джошу такое нравиться? Как он мог так охотно отдаваться кому-то, кто сильнее его раз в пять? Что в этом такого, что заставляет его добровольно бежать в их сети?

– Пять, четыре, три, два… один.

Меня глушило непонимание, даже страх немного отступил в сторону. Будь что будет, может так я смогу лучше понять Джоша? Я расслабился и решил, что, возможно, всё к лучшему. Я тоже могу пуститься во все тяжкие. Если Джош так хочет, пусть себе крутит шашни с этими никчёмными Джеками, Люками и Ларри, а я заберу себе Рэя. Пора окончательно повзрослеть, и вот он – отличный шанс.

– Ты умер, Зак, – холодно и зло прошипел Рэй, – взорвался, если ты не понял. Бум! и нет тебя, вот так глупо и нелепо. Ты даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы себя спасти!

Он ухватил меня за подбородок и развернул, заставив посмотреть себе прямо в глаза. От этого взгляда пересохло в горле и кровь жарко прилила к голове.

– Мы с тобой сыграем ещё раз, прямо сейчас, – он запустил свою руку мне под майку и положил ладонь на живот, растопырив пальцы так, как будто собирался вырвать мне кишки, – может, это тебя расшевелит?

Его рука поползла вниз, и я вдруг осознал, что решительно, безусловно и абсолютно точно не готов лишиться девственности с этим человеком. Рэй оказался прав, я перестал возмущенно хватать воздух ртом и заорал так, словно на животе у меня лежал раскалённый кирпич. Не помню, как я смог оказаться сверху и где нашёл на это силы, но оторвался я, похоже, знатно. Рэй закрывал руками лицо, а в остальном позволял молотить себя, куда придётся, пока я не выдохся. Когда я, обессиленный, упал с ним рядом на кровать и разревелся, он спросил:

– Полегчало?

Я кивнул, вытер лицо рукавом майки и прислушался к себе. Мысли о Джоше и том парне из кафе больше не терзали меня. Я был спокоен. Совершенно спокоен.

– Можно, я сегодня переночую у тебя?

Утром я проснулся от того, что Сильвер, пристроив на кровати передние лапы, облизывал моё лицо. В то утро, вернувшись домой, я сказал Джошу отчётливо чеканя каждое слово:

– Я могу быть без тебя.

Я видел, как побелело его лицо, как он закрыл рот и не стал ни отчитывать меня, ни отвечать на моё заявление. Он выглядел измученным и уставшим, наверное, он всё-таки беспокоился обо мне и прождал всю ночь, но я чувствовал только злость, мне так хотелось, чтобы он понял каково это – ждать и бояться потерять. Я пообещал себе, что буду держаться, научусь обходиться без него. Без его рук и объятий, без его постоянной близости. Жить без него, дышать без него. Я не умру, даже если время и расстояние между нами составит месяцы и сотни миль, даже если это будут годы и жизнь раскидает нас по разным концам земли. Я смогу.

Мой триумф длился недолго – недели две, не больше, и продержался я так долго лишь благодаря Рэю. Игра во взрывающуюся машину на какое-то время позволила мне, как он говорил, выпустить пар и не рехнуться. Он больше не трогал меня «так», но мы могли бороться или просто дурачиться. Он показывал мне разные приёмы по самозащите, возился со мной, пока я не выдыхался физически. С ним я мог кричать, «грязно» ругаться и пускать в ход кулаки. Долго так, разумеется, продолжаться не могло, но пока что, его помощь была мне необходима.

Кроме того было ещё кое-что, что выматывало мои и без того расшатанные нервы. Были Джош и Рэй. Их противостояние, подобное звуку скрежета метала по стеклу, оказалось настоящей пыткой. Джош смотрел на Рэя, как на пустое место: ни гнева, ни ненависти, ни раздражения, одна лишь сухая вежливость, ровно столько, сколько нужно в отношениях работник-работодатель. Рэй же провожал Джоша взглядом побитой собаки и старался лишний раз не лезть ему на глаза, но я видел, как он на него смотрел и как мог радоваться какой-нибудь незначительной ерунде, связанной с ним – паре слов, близости в целых пять шагов или созерцанию издали.

Находиться с ними рядом было невыносимо. Бесили оба.

Когда я спросил у Джоша почему он с ним так, Джош изобразил айсберг. Это означало «не суй нос в чужой вопрос». Когда я спросил Рэя, почему он позволяет с собой так обходиться, Рэй ответил:

– Джош мне ничего не должен, он в своём праве – ничего мне не давать. Но знаешь, Зак, мне всё равно много чего перепадает.

«Святая простота, неужели кроме меня некому вразумить этого здоровенного взрослого дядьку?»

– Рэй, чтобы взять крепость, за неё нужно биться. Иначе, в конце концов, её возьмёт какой-нибудь придурок, из тех, что понаглее. В общем, если будешь просто стоять в стороне и смотреть, ехал бы ты тогда отсюда подальше.

***

Джош задерживался. Я перестал встречать его с работы, но не перестал изводить себя. Когда он не вернулся в течение положенного часа, я догадался – началась блудливая неделя. Как только я это понял, мне стало дурно, гораздо хуже, чем это было всегда. Я сам себя лишил его близости, наших тихих вечеров, разговоров, объятий и прикосновений. Я скучал по нему, до ломоты в костях, до температуры, подскакивающей, как при лихорадке. Мне было плевать на гордость, только бы он вернулся и обнял меня. Всё это чушь, что я могу без него. Я не могу. Пора признать, что эта зависимость не лечится. Чувствуя, что вот-вот перешагну порог безумия, я направился к Рэю. Пусть эта чёртова машина будет взрываться, пока я в состоянии шевелиться. Только бы забыться и ни о чём не думать.

– Зак, – он взял меня за плечи и сказал: – Кажется, это больше не работает. Ты не хочешь просто поговорить с ним? Я уверен, вы помиритесь.

– Давай сыграем, как в самый первый раз, положи мне руку на живот и никаких поддавков, ладно?

Рэй покачал головой, но подчинился.

Всё происходящее далее можно было назвать апофеозом безумия. Моего безумия. Бедный Рэй, ему пришлось всё это вынести и самое непонятное – зачем? Я орал, как ненормальный, визжал, вырывался, но раз за разом умирал и горел заживо в этой адской взрывающейся машине. Потом я ревел и просил его: «Пожалуйста ещё, ещё один раз, Рэй!» и он клал руку на мой обнажённый живот, и всё начиналось по новой. Поначалу я слышал, как на улице Сильвер заходится лаем, слышал звук одежды, что трещит по швам, чувствовал боль вывороченных суставов, когда пытался выбраться из железной хватки Рэя, чувствовал боль израненной горящей кожи. Это длилось очень долго. Оказалось, что сил у меня хоть отбавляй. Мне пришлось весьма потрудиться, прежде чем я смог провалиться в бесчувственность и забыться.

Когда я открыл глаза, то увидел Джоша, который, словно дикая кошка, бился в руках Рэя. Такой отборной ругани из его уст я не слышал больше никогда в жизни.

– Джош, – позвал я его, но моё воспалённое горло отказалось издавать членораздельные звуки. Его имя превратилось в тихое шипение и свист.

Он повернулся в мою сторону и замер. В тот же миг Рэй отпустил его, и Джош бросился ко мне.

– Ты как? Зак, ты меня слышишь?

Я мог себе представить, что подумал Джош, когда увидел меня вопящего, в разорванной одежде, опухшего от слёз и беспомощно трепыхавшегося в руках здорового сильного мужчины. Мужчины, с которым Джош был в состоянии холодной войны. Я не мог допустить, чтобы Рэю по моей вине досталось ещё больше.

– Он ни в чём не виноват. Я сам этого хотел. Давай вернёмся домой?

Я так устал, что не чувствовал собственного тела. В полузабытьи я понимал, что лежу на заднем сидении машины и под моей головой колени Джоша. Потом меня несли, потом раздевали и укладывали, и я знал, что Джош был рядом, прижимал меня к себе и гладил по спине и рукам. Отчего-то это было очень больно, как будто его мягкие нежные руки вдруг превратились в наждак. Но всё равно я испытывал невероятное, ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Джош пришёл за мной. Я был ему нужен.

Ночью мне приснился Сильвер. В моём сне он следил за кем-то невидимым, принюхивался, метался в разные стороны, бросался за кем-то вдогонку, а устав, лёг у моих ног. Я почему-то сидел в кресле мистера Бреннана, укутанный в его плед и смотрел на голубой горизонт. Мне хотелось увидеть отблески, о которых говорил мистер Бреннан, но я постоянно отвлекался на Сильвера, а потом, оказалось, что Сильвер – это Рэй. Я спросил у него, на кого он смотрит, и Рэй ответил: «На Джоша». Это было странно, потому что кроме нас с Рэем там никого больше не было. Я забеспокоился и стал кричать: «Джо-о-ош! Джо-о-ош». Но Рэй приложил палец к губам и опять указал на поле перед нами. Поле было мягким, словно мех, над зелёными стеблями трепетали белые, точно выгоревшие на солнце пушистые волоски, оно волновалось, текло к горизонту и казалось бесконечным. У меня перехватило дыхание от этого зрелища. Внезапно ветер усилился, примял траву к земле, тучи понеслись по небу быстрее и откуда-то издалека донёсся глухой раскат грома.

– Вот же он, смотри, – Рэй снова указал куда-то, а потом легко оттолкнулся и, скользнув когтями по деревянному полу веранды, прыгнул и припустил вперёд навстречу ветру.

Когда я проснулся, около меня сидел Джош. Он спросил, как я себя чувствую и что болит, но я не ответил, потому что в тот момент мне важно было сказать ему другое. Я боялся, что забуду, как это всегда бывает после пробуждения и поэтому пробормотал:

– Мне снилось, что ты – это ветер. Рэй был Сильвером, а я – стариком, который ищет свои отблески.

Джош обхватил ладонями моё лицо и потрогал губами лоб. Он пах полем и грозой из моего сна, его руки и губы были ласковыми и прохладными. Как я раньше этого не понимал? Конечно же, Джош – ветер. Это всё объясняло. И нашу с ним жизнь, и наши отношения. Без него я был словно парус в штиль. Ни движения, ни направления – всё становилось бессмысленным. Вчера, когда он набросился на Рэя, он был смерчем, а сегодня он лёгкий бриз.

– Ты горячий, как печка, Зак.

– Мы там были втроём. Ты, я и Рэй. – Джош убрал от меня руки, и я, испугавшись, что он сейчас встанет и уйдёт, спросил: – У него есть хоть малюсенький шанс?

– Всё слишком сложно, Зак. К тому же, сейчас не самое подходящее время для таких разговоров.

– Подходящее время давно упущено. Скажи, что ещё я должен сделать, чтобы ты поговорил со мной? Попросить Рэя, чтобы он меня трахнул? Может быть, тогда мне станут более понятны эти ваши альфа-омежьи отношения.

– Не в этом дело, Зак, – Джош принялся кусать губы и комкать в руках край одеяла.

– Тогда в чём? Ты нравишься ему, а он нравится мне. Он – идеальный, куда ни посмотри. Чем он тебе не угодил?

Не знаю, что именно подействовало на Джоша, может, мои угрозы, а может, он просто наконец-то созрел поведать мне свои тайны. Как бы там ни было, он сдался, и я получил не только его объяснения, но и его историю.

Стало ли мне от этого легче? Конечно нет, но с Джошем, видимо, иначе и быть не могло.

Я узнал, что загадочный город, из которого он когда-то сбежал, – это Сингапур. В памяти моментально всплыли сотни картинок их рекламных брошюр о чудесном ультрасовременном мегаполисе – мягкий климат и благоприятные условия для жизни. Подумать только, он променял это место на жалкую дыру под названием Хоупвиль.

Однажды, разглядывая буклеты с шикарными домами и интерьерами и невольно сравнивая всё это богатство с собственным жилищем, я спросил у него: «Джош, почему у нас ничего нет? Почему мы такие бедные?», – а он ответил: «Это потому, что в нас течёт кровь кочевников. Зато нам не грозит превратиться в жирдяев и обрасти хламом». Хорошо, что нам не грозила такая участь, но в глубине души мне всё же хотелось как-нибудь пожить в подобном месте.

По словам Джоша, у него была даже слишком идеальная жизнь, каждый день – беззаботный и легкий. Он получал всё, что хотел, пока в один прекрасный момент не осознал, что его уже больше ничего не радует. Слышать такое было странно. Джош, которого я знал, мог прийти в восторг от малейшего пустяка – массаж, кофе, ясный день, дождливый день, стрекотание сверчков, горящие свечи, книги, гладкие камни с затейливым узором, и я мог бы перечислять, пока язык не отвалится. Чтобы вытащить Джоша из апатии, его родители решили подыскать ему подходящего мужа. Это сработало на какое-то время. Джошу даже показалось, что это был его истинный альфа, но постепенно чувства к мужу тоже стали угасать, и он начал подумывать о том, чтобы развестись и поискать своё счастье с кем-нибудь другим, но тут его ждал большой сюрприз в виде меня. Я так понял, что это совсем не входило в его планы. Он был слишком молод и поначалу даже не понял, что находится в интересном положении. Джош сказал, что особо не обрадовался, узнав о беременности, но и не огорчился, только удивился. Он честно признался: «Я никогда не задумывался о том, что могу дать жизнь другому человеческому существу. Я был так далёк от этого, Зак. От одной мысли, что ты находишься в моём животе, у меня ехала крыша».

Беременность протекала тяжело, Джошу постоянно нездоровилось. Он стал нервным и раздражительным. По утрам он просыпался исключительно от тошноты и головной боли и, чтобы немножко развеяться, шёл в сад на прогулку. В одно утро Джош брёл по тропинке, страдая от отёчных ног и боли в спине, пытался глубоко дышать и абстрагироваться от постоянного дискомфорта. Вдруг в глазах у него потемнело, он был вынужден опуститься на землю и склонить голову, чтобы к ней прилила кровь. А потом он понял, что ослеп.

– Понимаешь, Зак, хотя привычное зрение было утрачено, вместо него открылось что-то другое, – говорил Джош, разводя руками, будто хотел заключить весь мир в объятья. – Благодаря этой слепоте, я на самом деле прозрел. Я увидел окружающее таким, какое оно есть на самом деле. Я мог видеть жизнь, биение её пульса, сияние. Это было настолько ошеломительно, что я забыл, как дышать. Я лежал на земле и не мог пошевелиться. Целых две недели после этого я не мог ни двигаться, ни говорить. Я словно попал в другую реальность и оттуда смотрел на всё, что со мною происходит.

Джош сказал, что эти две недели он пролежал в коме, но всё равно видел, как суетятся вокруг него медики, навещают родители, муж и друзья. Он слышал всё, что они говорили о нём, как казнили себя за недосмотр или обсуждали диагноз, лечение и дальнейшие прогнозы врачей. Он знал, что мог выйти из комы в любой момент, но не хотел этого. Новая способность «видеть иначе» изменила его и вместе с чувством восторга поселила в его сердце странный непреодолимый страх. Было это следствием его болезни или, как считал он сам, просветления, не знаю, но какие-то винтики в голове Джоша стали работать иначе.

Я не хотел думать, что тогда мой Джош попросту рехнулся, и я столько лет прожил с психом, даже не догадываясь об этом, но и принять на веру то, что он говорил, было очень трудно.

– Вокруг меня не было людей, лишь иллюзия, человеческая оболочка. Мои родители, мой муж, друзья, даже врачи – никто из них не был настоящим. Они не светились! Они были мертвы! То же самое, что смотреть на автомобиль или кофемашину! – горестно воскликнул Джош. – Когда я пришёл в себя, то не знал, как на всё это реагировать. Чувствовал, как по моей спине пробегает озноб и челюсти сводит от напряжения. Как будто проснулся среди кукол или манекенов, умеющих ходить, говорить и притворяться людьми. Я знал, что не сумасшедший и знал, что нужно бежать, пока они не догадались, что теперь я вижу, кто они такие на самом деле. Я думал, уже больше никогда не смогу сам подняться с постели и мне придётся навсегда остаться там, среди них — мёртвых, ненастоящих. Я был там совсем один!

Когда Джош оправился настолько, что мог двигаться самостоятельно, он ухитрился сбежать из клиники. Бродил по улицам в больничном наряде и шарахался ото всех. А когда кто-то сердобольный попытался помочь глубоко беременному и явно не в себе омеге, устроил настоящую истерику. Его вернули в клинику и приставили к нему двух санитаров, которые после инцидента находились при нём неотлучно.

Не знаю, что чувствовали близкие Джоша в то время, но, думаю, им было не сладко. Если бы он вдруг и на меня принялся смотреть, как на нечто неодушевлённое, если бы перестал со мной разговаривать, не позволял бы к себе прикасаться, я бы умер от горя.

– Слава богу, они тогда не догадались, что я их «вижу», – Джош продолжил рассказывать, временами прерываясь и переводя дыхание. – Они всерьёз стали обсуждать симптомы шизофрении, которые якобы раньше списывали на депрессию. Какой бред они несли – эмоциональная бедность, утрата интересов, галлюцинации, навязчивые страхи, ты себе не представляешь, Зак. Но это помогло мне взять себя в руки. Я понял, что нахожусь в тюрьме, а не в сказке. Вся моя жизнь от рождения и до смерти была кем-то спланирована. Я был не волен сам выбирать, куда идти и что делать. Я чья-то подопытная мышь, над которой проводят некий эксперимент, ценный образец, о котором заботятся, но который может покинуть стены лаборатории только лапками кверху и никак иначе. Но я не сдался, в итоге я нашёл способ обвести их вокруг пальца. Однако прежде, чем я опять смог сбежать, мне пришлось целых два года провести среди них. Притворяться, лгать, хитрить, изворачиваться, чтобы усыпить их бдительность и разработать план побега. Всё было непросто, ведь теперь я был не один. У меня был ты, и я должен был быть осторожен вдвойне. Мне нужно было многому научиться, всему, что кто-то делал за меня. Понимаешь, я был абсолютно неприспособлен к самостоятельной жизни.

Насколько я понял, после моего рождения Джош превратился в настоящую оторву. Научился водить, связался с криминальными личностями, состоял в интимной связи с разыскиваемым правительством хакером по имени Джон Дэвис. Итогом всего этого стал его грандиозный побег из «системы», как он выразился. Формально он убил и себя и меня, выпав из катера во время прогулки. Наших тел, естественно, не нашли, потому что эти самые «тела» через некоторое время всплыли сначала в Индонезии, затем в Индии и бог знает где ещё, пока судьба не занесла их в Хоупвиль под именами Джошуа и Заккари Фрейксов. Кем мы были до этого и как зовут родителей Джоша и моего отца, он умолчал. Я догадывался, что выудить из него эту информацию будет так же нереально, как заставить соблюдать целибат.

Великий Шива! Кроме Джоша у меня была родня, даже самый настоящий отец, который жил в чудесном городе Сингапуре и понятия не имел о том, что у него всё ещё есть здоровый и живой сын. Может быть, это от него мне достались такие глаза и волосы! Как бы я хотел увидеть его, ведь я всегда считал, что Джош зачал меня от кого-то из своих разовых кавалеров и интересоваться тем, кто это был, просто не имеет смысла.

– Здесь, в Хоупвиле – убежище. Здесь живут люди, такие же, как мы с тобой. А этот Рэй Бреннан, – внезапно Джош замолчал, и я, услышав имя Рэя, вспомнил ради чего собственно и затевался весь этот разговор, – он другой! Он, как они – мёртвый, ненастоящий. Я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним связывался. Мне совсем не нравится, что он здесь нарисовался. Может быть, оно ничего и не значит, но… они могли нас выследить. Мы должны держаться от него подальше, Зак.

Я столько раз умолял Джоша поговорить со мной и заверял, мол, я всё пойму, и это непременно решит все наши проблемы, что теперь не знал как и быть. По правде говоря, хотелось плакать, смеяться, рвать на себе волосы и посыпать голову пеплом от отчаяния. Однако сейчас я не мог позволить себе быть слабым. Джош наконец-то доверился мне. Как я мог предать его, оттолкнуть и бросить в пучине заблуждений, в которой он столько лет барахтался в полном одиночестве?

– Ты знаешь, Зак, я всю жизнь так бы и прожил – в полной слепоте, если бы со мной не случился ты. Да-да, ты. Беременность. Своим приходом в этот мир ты открыл во мне способность видеть окружающее в ином свете, во всём его великолепии и блеске. Жизнь – это сияние. Мы – сияющие создания, Зак!

– Иди ко мне, Джош, – я сомкнул руки за его спиной, и он уснул на моей груди, такой взрослый, но совершенно беззащитный.

Голова моя пылала, мне казалось, что я горел изнутри. Наверное, если бы я мог уйти от него сам, разделить наши жизни, то на утро Джош проснулся бы на кучке пепла, что осталась от меня.

Никогда не думал, что реветь насухую так мучительно больно.

«О, великий Шива, очисти пыль с зеркала слабого человеческого разума и защити нас от дурного».

Рэй не был сияющим созданием, и это означало, что теперь мы с ним оказались по разные стороны баррикад. Сыграть во взрывающуюся машину больше не тянуло, но вот поболтать с ним я был совсем не прочь. Как могло случиться, что единственный вариант, устраивающий меня, не устраивал Джоша? Жизненная подлянка, что тут сказать.

Мне были очень необходимы совет и помощь Рэя, но пойти к нему означало предать Джоша. К тому же, я чувствовал себя виноватым. Хотя всё было так запутано. По всему выходило, что Джошу было плевать на то, что меня тискал какой-то мужик, его волновало только то, что этот самый мужик не был «сияющим». Разве я мог прийти к Рэю с таким вот нелепым оправданием? Так что он имел полное право думать, что по моей вине ему теперь не видать Джоша даже издали.

Через неделю я не выдержал и, пока Джош был на смене, пошел навестить Рэя. У ворот меня задержал Сильвер, и я застрял, чтобы поздороваться с ним, а потом услышал незнакомые голоса. Следуя какому-то внутреннему чутью, я отошёл из зоны видимости и продолжил подслушивать.

– Дайте мне время. Поймите, его нельзя контролировать, Арктур всегда был непредсказуем и нестабилен.

– Время почти вышло. Риск слишком велик. Его нужно вернуть.

– Мне нужны ещё хотя бы две недели.

Потом я услышал, как закрылись двери автомобиля и упал на землю, надеясь, что чахлые кусты у дороги скроют меня. Когда чёрный внедорожник, взметнув клубы пыли, скрылся за поворотом, я вспомнил слова мистера Фишборна: «Не попадайся им на глаза, Зак».

Совесть меня больше не мучила. Я решил проследить за тем, что Рэй будет делать ближайшие две недели. Мне очень не хотелось верить, что этот таинственный Арктур имеет самое прямое отношение к Джошу. Вот только, незнакомцы на таком же внедорожнике, что навещали мистера Фишборна перед его смертью, и подслушанный мной разговор – всё это было слишком подозрительно.

Возможно, Джош и не был таким уж сумасшедшим.

***

Расколоченная посуда и крайняя раздражительность были первыми признаками того, что у Джоша вот-вот начнётся блудливая неделя. Мне хотелось биться головой о стену от бессилия. Все мои планы, связанные с Рэем рухнули. Где таился настоящий подвох? В безумной голове Джоша или в коварных планах Рэя насчёт Арктура – разобраться мне было не под силу.

Рэй пропадал где-то целыми днями, повесив все дела с кафе и автосервисом на своего управляющего и полностью игнорируя нас с Джошем, как будто после той сцены у него дома мы оба перестали для него существовать.

Джош больше не заводил разговоров о своей прежней жизни, а когда я открывал рот, чтобы разузнать что-нибудь ещё, он прятал лицо в ладонях и просил: «Не сейчас, Зак, пожалуйста. Я как натянутая струна, ты же видишь».

Я снова ходил встречать Джоша после смены, и мы вместе возвращались домой. Джош открывал все окна настежь, зажигал свечи, потом опускался на свою циновку и сидел в сиддхасане(12), пока не приходило время ложиться спать. Я смотрел на него и пытался догадаться, читает ли он Ваджрасаттву или Мритьюнджая-мантру, чтобы прогнать собственных демонов. А может быть славит Шиву, называя сто восемь его имён. Я пытался представить, каким он видит меня, когда закрывает глаза, и есть ли шанс у Рэя когда-нибудь превратиться в сияющее создание.

Рэй добр и умён, он – неравнодушен, как многие из прочих в этом городе сияющих созданий. Он думает о других прежде, чем о самом себе, он один протянул мне руку помощи, когда я в этом нуждался. Где же справедливость?

Каждый из таких вечеров я мысленно считал последним и готовился к тому, что завтра Джош скажет мне, чтобы я возвращался домой один. Вдруг в этот раз ему покажется, что очередной Джек или Люк сияет настолько прекрасно, что я, подобно Рэю, тоже стану не у дел.

Можно ли накликать беду, постоянно концентрируясь на своём страхе? Полагаю, да. Именно я был виновен в том, что зло услышало меня и примчалось на мой зов.

Был поздний вечер, и посетители кафе уже начинали расходиться. Я сидел за столиком у окна и, само собой, был словно на иголках. В кафе зашёл альфа, не из местных. Джош не сразу заметил нового посетителя, а когда обратил на него внимание, неожиданно нахмурился, как будто был одновременно и зол и напуган. Он долго тянул с тем, чтобы принять заказ, а когда подошёл, то даже и не подумал начать флиртовать. «Неужели Боги услышали меня, и на этот раз всё обойдётся?» – успел подумать я, прежде чем здоровяк ухватил Джоша за руку и грубо попросил посидеть с ним пару минут. Джош вывернулся и хотел уйти, но этот злобный носорог ухватил его за бедра и притянул к себе.

– Как же ты пахнешь, детка, я тебя ещё за милю учуял! Пойдёшь сам или мне придётся тащить тебя силой?

Джош почему-то не сопротивлялся и молчал, но по его бледному лицу я видел, как он напуган. Его рот приоткрывался, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, а потом он повернулся ко мне и одними губами прошептал: «Беги!», ужас, застывший в его глазах, словно выдернул меня из нерешительности, и я что было сил заорал:

– Да помогите же кто-нибудь! Этот Носорог пристаёт к нему!

Двое крепких парней кинулись на помощь к Джошу, но Носорог достал из кобуры пистолет и велел:

– Назад! Мозги повышибаю!

Потом он ухватил Джоша поперёк талии и потащил его на улицу, я бросился за ними. Джош велел мне убираться отсюда, а я, всё ещё неизвестно на что рассчитывая, просил кого-то о помощи.

– Отпусти его, урод! – я вцепился в его руку, пытаясь освободить Джоша, но Носорог стряхнул меня словно котёнка, а потом ударил так, что я отлетел от него на пару шагов, перекатываясь в дорожной пыли и чувствуя вкус крови на разбитых губах.

– Скоро и до тебя очередь дойдёт, сосунок.

В этом человеке было то, чего я боялся и что ненавидел. Он был сильным, наглым и считал, что ему принадлежит всё, что он может взять своими огромными ручищами. Прежде такой отвратительной вони я не чувствовал ни от одного альфы.

«Он хочет увезти Джоша, – стучало в моей голове, – никто не поможет». Я уже совсем отчаялся, когда из вечернего сумрака вынырнула чёрная быстрая тень, и я услышал рычание, а потом увидел Сильвера, который вцепился Носорогу в руку. На мгновение Джош оказался на свободе, но не успел он сделать и шага, как был опрокинут и прижат к земле ногой в грязном ботинке. Этот жуткий монстр будто не чувствовал боли. Он даже не вскрикнул, когда Сильвер сомкнул свои зубы у него на предплечье, спокойно взял пистолет из руки, в которую вцепился пёс, и пристрелил его. Сильвер, разжав челюсти, повалился ему под ноги.

Носорог снова поднял Джоша и потащил его к огромному тёмному внедорожнику. Он уже открыл багажник, чтобы засунуть туда свою упирающуюся добычу, как вдруг раздался выстрел. Носорог покачнулся и выпустил Джоша. Прежде чем он успел развернуться и ответить или предпринять что-либо ещё, прогремел второй выстрел. Носорог вскинул руки вверх, обернулся и, ухмыляясь, тяжело посмотрел на Рэя. Правый рукав его рубашки пропитался кровью.

– Эй, приятель, я не хочу неприятностей, – обратился он к Рэю. – Я сейчас сяду в свою тачку и уеду, как будто меня здесь никогда не было.

Тем временем за спиной у Рэя образовалась небольшая толпа. Люди шумели, призывая задать этому подонку хорошую трёпку и проучить чужака.

– Катись отсюда, – процедил Рэй.

Носорог опустил руки, попятился и, продолжая ухмыляться, сел в своё авто, через миг ударил по газам и уехал прочь. Я подошёл к Сильверу и положил руку ему на голову. Он не двигался и смотрел в пустоту перед собой. Его пасть была приоткрыта, а кончик языка свисал, касаясь земли. Если бы не Сильвер, возможно, Рэй не успел бы вовремя. Жуткая цена, а ведь он даже не был моим псом. Я обнял его и заплакал. Сзади ко мне подошёл Джош, положил руку мне на плечо и остался сидеть рядом.

– Давай похороним его возле нашего дома, – попросил я.

Когда к нам подошёл Рэй и сказал, что отвезёт нас домой, Джош не стал сопротивляться.

Я сидел сзади вместе с Сильвером. Я не позволил засунуть его в багажник. Здесь началось наше знакомство. Здесь я мог попрощаться с ним и оплакать его, повторяя, что он самый умный и храбрый пёс из всех, он – настоящий доберман.

Я проревел всю ночь – пока сидел на коврике и ждал, когда вымоется Джош, и потом, когда он и меня засунул в душ и яростно тёр мочалкой, будто это как-то могло смыть боль. Я не мог успокоиться даже, когда лежал, прижимаясь к нему и глядя, как за окном начинает редеть темнота.

Если бы я не пришёл вчера в кафе и не поднял крик… мысли о том, что тогда могло бы случиться, холодили кровь и заставляли меня трястись так, что зуб на зуб не попадал. В конце концов, Джош нам обоим приготовил успокоительный настой, и я смог забыться в муторном тревожном сне.

Утром я проснулся от стука в дверь. На пороге стоял Рэй с двумя лопатами, одну из которых он протянул мне. Мы выкопали яму на заднем дворе рядом с большим гладким камнем и положили туда Сильвера. Слёз больше не было. В голове было пусто. Тёмный холмик земли и гладкий безымянный камень, вот и всё, что осталось от моего друга. Все они рано или поздно покидали меня – мистер Фишборн, мистер Бреннан, а теперь и Сильвер.

Джош так и не поблагодарил Рэя. Мне казалось, что он просто ждал, когда всё закончится и Рэй уберётся подальше от нашего дома. Джошу сейчас было не до нас. С утра он заперся в ванной, и я знал, либо скоро он сам уйдёт, либо кто-то из Джеков-Люков-Ларри постучит в нашу дверь и уведёт его. Я знал, что Джош разозлится, если я позову Рэя позавтракать с нами, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я решил, что в этот раз не отпущу его, и когда он с каменным лицом разливал чай, даже не пытаясь изобразить на лице хотя бы каплю гостеприимства, я целиком был на стороне Рэя. Вся эта чушь про сияющих созданий и это несправедливое пренебрежение к единственному человеку, который не побоялся вступиться за нас, заставляли меня кипеть от злости и возмущения.

– Джош, – прошипел я, склонившись к самому его уху, – ты бы хоть «спасибо» что ли сказал?

И Джош сказал, но так, будто я ему к горлу нож приставил. «Спасибо» и, мол, теперь катись из моего дома на все четыре стороны и желательно побыстрее. Кровь бросилась мне в лицо, я просто задохнулся от гнева:

– Это и мой дом! Если бы не Рэй… он не уйдёт вот так!

Джош скривился от моих слов, как от пощёчины, а потом вдруг кинулся на Рэя с кулаками и криком:

– Оставь нас в покое! Убирайся! Убирайся!

Это было выше моих сил, выше моего понимания. «Это всё течка, это гормоны делают его таким», – твердил я себе, но всё равно, такого Джоша – безумного, неадекватного – я боялся. В тот момент я предал его:

– Чего ты ждёшь?! Успокой его, сделай это, пока до него не добрался кто-то ещё! Тебе мало было вчерашнего урода, ты ждёшь пока сюда заявится следующий?!

На лице Рэя мелькнули сомнение и нерешительность, но потом вся его сдержанность схлынула в одно мгновение, желание заслонило все прочие чувства. Он подхватил сопротивляющегося Джоша на руки и, не обращая внимания на его крики и ругательства, унёс в спальню.

Я остался сидеть перед закрытой дверью, прислушиваясь к звукам, которые доносились из комнаты. Сначала это были просто возня, ругательства и протестующие крики Джоша. Потом я услышал его жалобный скулёж и плач. Мне пришлось вцепиться ногтями в собственные плечи, чтобы не завыть в ответ. Затем плач заглушил ритмичный скрип кровати, чередующийся с глухим стуком, когда деревянная спинка ударялась о стену. Потом я услышал, как Джош стонет. Так не стонут от боли, так стонут только когда хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Пусть он был зол на меня, но я надеялся, что так будет лучше для всех нас.

«Ненавижу течку. Ненавижу то, что она делает с Джошем».

  
12) Сиддхасана – совершенная асана йоги для медитации (поза звезды).

***

У меня появилась ужасная привычка вслушиваться в любые звуки, которые доносились из комнаты Джоша. Будь это просто плеск воды, шорохи шагов, его стоны или шёпот, не предназначенный для моих ушей. Он перестал говорить со мной, зато он стал говорить с Рэем. Пусть даже это были ругательства или очередной бред про ненастоящих людей. Дни и ночи, длинные, наполненные неясной тревогой и ожиданием, сводили с ума. Когда Рэй уходил на пару часов к себе, от нервозности я даже не мог выпить стакан воды, а мои конечности превращались в ледышки. Я умолял его о прощении, но он смотрел сквозь меня, как будто я стал одним из тех других – несияющих. Он много спал или лежал в ванной, практически ничего не ел и больше не улыбался. Но каждый раз, слушая скрип кровати из его комнаты и его стоны, я уверял себя в том, что ему хорошо и он скоро придёт в себя, привыкнет к этой новой жизни, мне просто нужно набраться терпения и всё наладится.

Однажды, сидя под дверью, я кое-что услышал, а именно, то самое имя, которое так легко вылетело из моей головы после смерти Сильвера – Арктур. Я похолодел от нехорошего предчувствия. Когда стоны стихли, я услышал, как Рэй заговорил:

– Я смогу тебя защитить. Я увезу тебя и Зака. Пожалуйста, доверься мне, Арктур.

Джош рассмеялся, я ожидал услышать очередную порцию проклятий, но он вдруг сказал:

– Знаешь, я так чертовски устал от всего этого. Надо как-нибудь устроить отпуск и съездить в Индию. Тёплые воды Индийского океана – бальзам на мою бедную душу.

Потом из комнаты доносились лишь неразборчивые всхлипывания. Я приоткрыл дверь, хотел войти и спросить, что всё это значит, но натолкнулся на предупреждающий взгляд Рэя. Он сидел, облокотившись о спинку кровати, и держал Джоша на руках, словно укачивая. Джош поднял руку и коснулся лица Рэя, в этом жесте не было отвращения, это была ласка, пусть и скупая. Я попятился назад, оставляя их наедине.

Когда Рэй вышел из комнаты Джоша, он положил руку мне на плечо и сказал, что должен объясниться. Конечно, он должен был объясниться. Мне хотелось не просто рвать и метать, мне хотелось его убить. Эти люди на чёрном внедорожнике, это имя Арктур, как я мог обо всём этом забыть? Я был так ослеплён собственными желаниями и страхами, что поверил ему, а не Джошу, как следовало бы.

– Ты знаешь, кто твой отец? Он что-нибудь рассказывал тебе о своей прежней жизни? – Поскольку я молчал, Рэй продолжил: – Твой отец из очень богатой семьи. Он единственный наследник огромного состояния. Моя задача – вернуть его.

– Зачем?! Он сбежал оттуда, спрятался за двумя океанами. Он умер ради этого!

– Ты слышал о корпорации Reditum?

Ещё бы я не слышал, на каждом препарате, который можно купить в аптеке, обязательно упоминалось, что Reditum pharmaceutical заботится о нас, или на заправке было никак не пройти мимо призыва Reditum power – жить на скорости.

– Семья Джоша одна из основателей Reditum. Корпорация приносит многомиллионные прибыли. Знаешь, что такое Es-блокаторы или омегаверин?

Как-то раз я в порыве гнева предложил Джошу купить себе Es-блокаторов и перестать таскаться, как мартовский кот. За свои слова я получил обидную увесистую оплеуху, а потом Джош орал, чтобы я никогда не смел брать в руки эту дрянь. Он был ярым противником медикаментозного вмешательства, если можно было обойтись «народными средствами». Хотя противозачаточными препаратами пользовался и не возмущался. В общем, в теории я знал, что Es-блокаторы помогают держать свою похоть в узде, а омегаверин наоборот превращает человека в течное животное.

– Знаю и что?

– Это разработка семьи Джоша. Кроме того, им принадлежит ещё куча патентов на другие фармакологические препараты, в основном, все они направлены на лечение бесплодия. Проблема бесплодия сейчас стоит так остро, что власти делают всё, чтобы скрыть это. Люди больше не могут воспроизводиться сами – необратимая мутация генов, приводящая к вырождению. Джош один из немногих людей на земле, у кого с этим всё в порядке. Он – результат огромного количества опытов и экспериментов с человеческим геномом и теперь Reditum хочет получить Джоша назад. Они считают его своей собственностью. Тебя, кстати, тоже.

– Арктур… – я запнулся, это имя было таким чужим и враждебным, что никак не ассоциировалось у меня с Джошем.

– Это прежнее имя Джоша. Для Reditum – это название эталонного образца, который необходим чтобы остановить вырождение человеческой расы.

– Он знает об этом?

– Знает. Поговори с ним, когда он проснётся.

До заката я просидел в своей комнате, обдумывая всё, что на меня свалилось. Рассказ Рэя в некоторой степени объяснял безумие Джоша и все его закидоны по поводу сияющих созданий. У моего Джоша была очень непростая жизнь. Неудивительно, что он сбежал от всего этого. Жаль только, корпорация Reditum была не в курсе, какие проблемы с головой у их «эталонного» образца.

Когда совсем стемнело, я заставил себя войти к Джошу в комнату и, преодолев его равнодушный взгляд, сесть рядом. Эта неделя далась ему нелегко, он сильно похудел и выглядел измождённым.

– Пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня, Джош. Поговори со мной. Я знаю, что Reditum хочет вернуть нас обратно. Помнишь, я как-то сказал, что могу быть без тебя? Я не могу, я пытался, но не могу. Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, только прошу, не молчи больше. – Я едва ли надеялся, что он заговорит со мной, ведь в его глазах я оставался предателем. Я взял его за руку и прижал её к своему лицу. Глаза мои давно были выплаканы, и кожа вокруг опухла и покраснела, однако слёзы побежали снова, едкие и обжигающие. – Ты теперь меня ненавидишь?

Он отрицательно покачал головой и притянул меня к себе.

С моих плеч словно гора упала, и я с облегчением прижался к его груди.

– Тебе плохо с Рэем?

– Нет. Мне хорошо с ним… но это на самом деле очень плохо. Если «неживые» оказались человечней и добрей, чем «живые», вдруг они по-настоящему способны сопереживать и любить, и всё это не имитация и жестокий обман? Я так долго скрывался от них, пытаясь найти убежище среди своих. А свои, в большинстве своём, оказались жестокими, равнодушными и эгоистичными прожигателями жизни. Если подумать, то никто из «неживых» не сделал мне ничего плохого, а вот от «живых» мне бывало здорово доставалось. Я запутался. Ужасно, ужасно запутался.

– Как это? – мой мозг начал потихоньку вскипать от этих «живых» и «неживых», и я бы с удовольствием соскочил с этой скользкой темы, но Джош разоткровенничался насчёт Рэя, поэтому я рискнул продолжить: – Почему плохо, раз тебе хорошо?

– Помнишь, у тебя в детстве был ходячий медвежонок Винни? – я кивнул, не понимая, к чему клонит Джош. – Если ты плакал, Винни говорил: «Поиграй со мной, Зак» или «Я люблю тебя, Зак».

– Да, помню, он сломался, потому что я хотел узнать, как он устроен и открутил ему голову.

– Ты верил, что Винни любит тебя?

– Ну, если только пока был совсем мелкий.

– А теперь представь, что Рэй – это Винни, и мне с ним так хорошо, что я начинаю верить в то, что он говорит, а потом начинаю на полном серьёзе отвечать ему. Граница между игрой и реальностью стёрлась и уже не понятно, где настоящие чувства, а где иллюзия.

– Джош, – я старался говорить спокойно, но сдерживаться мне стоило огромных трудов, – Рэй – не Винни. Он дышит, у него бьётся сердце и бежит кровь, если он порезался. У него растут волосы и ногти. У него бурчит в животе, когда он голоден. И ему больно, когда ты обращаешься с ним, словно с вещью. Блин, не слишком ли это круто для игрушки?

– Ты не веришь мне. Конечно, – Джош разочарованно отстранился от меня, – ты думаешь, что я псих.

– Я так не думаю! – нельзя злиться на человека, который не в себе, однако это выходило у меня так хреново, что хотелось двинуть кулаком в стену. – Но, согласись, такие вещи сложно принять просто на веру.

Он совсем сник, я мог мысленно корить себя последним болваном, но сказанного было не вернуть. Чтобы хоть как-то сгладить свою резкость, я спросил:

– Что мы будем делать дальше? Снова будем скитаться и прятаться? – он безучастно пожал плечами и закрыл глаза, как будто хотел сказать: «Ой, Зак, делай что хочешь, только оставь меня в покое». – Джош… ты ведь не бросишь меня, не сбежишь?

Моё сердце дёрнулось вниз, как на качелях, но Джош покачал головой, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, и тихо прошептал:

– Бежать больше некуда, Зак. Я это тебе уже говорил.

Это был единственный раз за всю жизнь, когда он солгал мне.

Через три дня после этого разговора случилось то, чего я всегда боялся, Джош меня бросил. Он усыпил нашу с Рэем бдительность своей мнимой беспомощностью и сбежал.

Я знал, что в Хоупвиль он больше никогда не вернётся.

***

Не помню, как я провёл несколько дней после исчезновения Джоша. Я даже не могу сказать, как воспринял эту новость. Была у меня истерика или я в гневе крушил всё, что попадалось под руку. Что я делал всё это время, даже не представляю. В чувство меня привёл Рэй. Сгрёб в охапку и бросил с пирса в озеро. После этого я словно проснулся, но воспоминания так и не вернулись – помнил, что Джош ушёл, а потом сразу как очнулся, не понимая, почему я барахтаюсь в воде.

Рэй продал бизнес и дом мистера Бреннана. Он признался, что только несколько недель назад стал его «сыном». Ему нужен был правдоподобный повод, чтобы поселиться в Хоупвиле, не вызывая подозрений. Он долго искал Арктура и когда вышел на него, не хотел вспугнуть, свалившись как снег на голову. Я не стал уточнять, умер мистер Бреннан от старости или он стал жертвой при создании легенды Рэя. Мне было страшно спрашивать об этом, как и о многом другом. Мои вопросы и мои сомнения невозможно было разрешить до конца, хотя иногда я пытался.

– Почему ты не отдал им Джоша? И почему бы тебе сейчас не отдать им меня, в чём твой интерес? – этот вопрос не давал мне покоя, и я задал его, как только получил от него предложение об опеке.

– У тебя нет ни одной причины верить мне, – Рэй положил руки мне на плечи и посмотрел в глаза, – но понимаешь, Зак, я так долго искал его, что в какой-то момент он стал неотъемлемой частью меня самого. Я осознал, что не смогу его предать. А ты – его сын, и я обещал позаботиться о тебе.

– Действительно, – согласился я, – ни одной причины.

Я пытался не думать о том, сколько еще лжи может всплыть. Это зыбкое доверие к Рэю было единственным, что позволяло мне хоть как-то держаться. Джош сбежал, бросив меня на чужом попечении. Возможно, он считал, что разделившись, у нас будет больше шансов скрыться от Reditum. Если в ближайшем будущем корпорация до меня не доберётся, выяснить намерения Рэя, дело времени. Я твердил себе, что я – не Джош и абсолютно не приспособлен выживать в одиночку, поэтому сейчас нужно просто довериться единственному человеку, которому я не безразличен.

На средства от продажи собственности мистера Бреннона Рэй купил подержанный хоук. Внедорожник выглядел устрашающе, колёса в половину моего роста скрывались в огромном металлическом брюхе, а маленькие бронированные окна смотрели, точно зло прищуренные глаза. Я спросил Рэя, зачем ему нужен этот танк, а он ответил, что это самая надёжная и безопасная машина, которую можно достать в этом месте, и не факт, что у нас под колёсами всегда будет такая роскошь, как ровная дорога.

– Мы ведь собираемся прятаться, Зак, а прятаться можно только в местах подобных Хоупвилю. Всё это незаконные поселения, вдали от автомагистралей и мегаполисов. В мегаполисах все люди посчитаны, прибывая в крупный город, ты должен зарегистрироваться и получить именной браслет. Процесс регистрации подразумевает считывание всех физических данных. Твоя ДНК окажется во всех базах, и можешь быть уверен, запрос на тебя уже разослан во все мало-мальски значимые населённые пункты.

Рэй обещал, что Reditum до меня не доберётся, если я уеду с ним. Он хотел продать и наш с Джошем дом, но на него не нашлось покупателей. Я должен был собрать вещи, нужно было торопиться, но у меня всё валилось из рук. Без Джоша дом стал серым и безрадостным – свечи, пёстрые покрывала и даже занавески из разноцветных бамбуковых палочек. Ветер гулял по комнатам, тревожил их и они, трепыхаясь, монотонно постукивали: «Зак, Зак, Зак…». Я намеревался взять с собой только самое необходимое и то, что будет напоминать мне о Джоше: пару потрёпанных книг о буддизме, чётки и его фотографию; но в итоге понял, что с ним у меня ассоциируется буквально каждая мелочь. Меня привела в ужас мысль, что скоро всё это покроется пылью, а затем и вовсе придёт в упадок. Как наяву я увидел – сначала начнёт протекать крыша, потом подломятся высокие сваи, дом осядет и даст крен, полопаются окна, лоскутьями с него слетят остатки крыши, рассыплются в труху доски пола и в конце останется только кучка прогнивших брёвен, скрытых бурьяном. Никому и в голову не придёт, что когда-то здесь было чьё-то уютное жилище.

«Так, должно быть, будут выглядеть отблески моего счастья», – подумалось мне, и я попросил Рэя сжечь дом, но он сказал:

– Боюсь, это привлечёт к нам слишком много внимания, Зак. Давай всё оставим, как есть.

И мы уехали.

Почему я так сильно ко всему привязываюсь – к Джошу, к этому дому? Я как младенец, которому забыли отрезать пуповину. Всегда буду думать о том, чтобы сюда вернуться, и надеяться, что войду и увижу его снова. На всей земле больше нет места, которое связывало бы меня с Джошем так, как этот дом. Дом моего разбитого сердца.

Мне стало дурно, когда за окном мелькнул знак с перечёркнутым названием единственного города, что я помнил. Рэй вынужден был остановиться и ждать, пока меня не перестанет выворачивать от рвоты.

Бесконечные мили дороги с бесчисленными вышками электропередач вдоль обочины мы проехали в полном молчании. А потом со мной случилась беда. Я не мог назвать это по-другому. Именно беда.

Я догадывался, что со мной и что за этим последует. Джош немало времени потратил, чтобы объяснить, что такое течка и как она проходит. Только сейчас со мной больше не было Джоша, а был мужчина, с которым спал Джош. Последний мужчина, которого я хотел бы видеть возле себя в этот момент. Я не желал меняться, не желал становиться таким, как Джош – не принадлежащим самому себе, но самое главное – не было такого альфы, которому я мог позволить до себя дотронуться. В низу живота тянуло, кровь усиленно приливала к члену, и я с ужасом ждал момента, когда потечёт смазка и моё состояние станет очевидным. Я закрыл глаза и постарался представить, что лежу на мягкой траве, а ветер уносит прочь запахи: мои, чужие, все. А потом меня скрутило от спазма, прошедшего по позвоночнику и растворившегося в паху. Рэй притормозил у обочины и, не поворачиваясь ко мне, сказал:

– Зак, ты только не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо.

Его слова окончательно вывели меня из себя. Хорошо уже не будет. Прежде чем он сумел мне помешать, я выскочил из машины и побежал к ближайшей вышке. Вот же оно – решение, стучало у меня в голове, как только я раньше об этом не подумал? Если мне хватит сил залезть повыше и сломать себе шею – всё закончится. Но меня скрутил второй спазм, гораздо сильнее первого, и я упал.

– Позволь мне помочь тебе, Зак, успокойся, пожалуйста! – Рэй подхватил меня и попытался вернуть назад в машину, но я завизжал и принялся извиваться, как будто он прикоснулся ко мне не голыми руками, а раскалёнными прутьями.

– Отвали от меня! Убери свои чёртовы руки! Или теперь… ты хочешь меня вместо Джоша?! Сделай милость, сначала придуши… чтобы я ничего не чувствовал!

– Я не трону тебя, Зак. У меня есть Es-блокаторы. Это плохой выход для первого раза, очень плохой, но ничего не поделать. До ближайшего города осталось всего пару миль, просто потерпи немного.

Легко сказать «потерпи», это было ужасно. Мне безумно хотелось хотя бы подрочить, безотлагательно достать из тесных штанов свой член и сбросить напряжение. Уже было наплевать, если Рэй будет смотреть, или даже если он сам это сделает. Придавит меня к земле и начнёт считать: раз – срывая с нас одежду, два – пассажир застрял безнадёжно, ему уже не выбраться, три – между ног так мокро и горячо… машина взрывается, погребая под собой своего незадачливого пассажира задолго до того, как он досчитает до пятнадцати.

Я застонал, прикрыв руками пах, по которому расползалось мокрое пятно, и кончил только от одной мысли о том, как это могло бы быть.

– Зак, я положу тебя на заднее сиденье. Я не буду смотреть. Ты не должен меня стесняться, понимаешь? Это естественный процесс, просто так случилось. В этом нет ничего стыдного и страшного. Вот, проглоти это, – Рэй положил мне на язык маленькую капсулу и дал запить воды, – потерпи, скоро станет легче.

Он говорил что-то ещё, но мои мозги словно выключились. Джош предупреждал, что в первый раз всё происходит именно так.

Я лежал, стащив штаны до самых колен, и мне было реально насрать, что видит Рэй в зеркале заднего вида и, тем более, что он слышит. Всё, чего мне хотелось, – засунуть что-нибудь себе в задницу, и я кусал губы, борясь с искушением попросить у него это самое « что-нибудь». В моей голове, заглушая шум мотора и дороги, звучали ритмичные «и-ить-тук, и-ить-тук», которые я слышал, когда сидел на пороге спальни Джоша. В какой-то момент я даже отчётливо услышал его голос и бессвязное похотливое бормотание. Только кончив в собственный кулак, я понял, что это были мои собственные стоны. Когда Рэй остановился и открыл заднюю дверь, я был словно в тумане. Лежать перед ним, сверкая задницей, было чудовищно стыдно, но не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы снова впихнуть себя в узкие и мокрые от смазки штаны. Он в пару мгновений вытряхнул меня из них и завернул в одеяло.

Придерживая меня за талию, Рэй положил перед администратором придорожной гостиницы кредитку, которую тот, одобрительно присвистнув, обменял на ключи. Кровь бросилась мне в лицо, и захотелось провалиться на месте, когда я подумал о том, как всё это выглядит – мелкий течный омега и альфа, снимающий номер на ближайшие несколько дней.

Едва Рэй принёс меня в номер, начался следующий приступ. От болезненного спазма меня выгнуло дугой.

– Боже, мне нужен член, – простонал я и тут же сам на себя разозлился. – Когда уже подействуют твои чёртовы пилюли?!

Голова раскалывалась, и я чувствовал сильную слабость, в глазах постоянно темнело.

– Они уже действуют.

– Да-а?! – я расхохотался и потом вырубился.

Очнулся я уже в постели и совершенно голый. Мокрая простыня комом лежала в ногах. Es-блокаторы наконец-то начали действовать. Я снова мог думать головой, а не задницей. Зря Джош говорил, что Es-блокаторы – это зло и отрава. Жуткая невыносимая похоть уменьшилась до самой обычной, когда было достаточно просто подрочить, чтобы получить разрядку.

Мне хотелось пить и ещё – сухую простынь. Рэй принёс мне всё, что я просил, и я провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Когда я проснулся, он лежал рядом, одетый и застёгнутый на все кнопки.

– Почему ты меня не трахнул?

– А надо было?

Он с таким искренним ужасом посмотрел на меня, что мои губы невольно растянулись в улыбке, в первый раз с тех пор как ушёл Джош. Отчего-то я испытал облегчение. Всё было правильно. Рэй – хороший альфа, самый лучший из всех, что я видел в своей жизни. Очень хороший, просто не мой.

– Спасибо, Рэй.

– Всегда, пожалуйста, Зак.

***

Покинув Хоупвиль, мы с Рэем объехали более десяти общин, каждая из которых была ещё более убогой, чем предыдущая. Обычно проходило не больше пары месяцев, прежде чем мы собирали вещи и ехали искать новое пристанище. Рэй работал в автомастерских, на заправках, фермах – везде, где только представлялась возможность. Я сидел у него на шее. Несколько моих попыток найти работу и тоже вносить свой вклад в общую копилку едва не кончились плачевно не только для меня, но и для Рэя. После этого мы больше не рисковали. Местные не понимали, почему меня нельзя трогать, более того, они не понимали почему я не хочу, чтобы меня трогали.

Порядки в общинах были на редкость консервативные. Омеги должны были сидеть дома и воспитывать детей. Если они и работали, то только в семейном бизнесе и окружённые бдительными родственниками или кучей прочих защитников.

Не понимаю, как Джош всё это разруливал, да ещё и в одиночку.

Словом, отведав такого сомнительного внимания и оценив свои перспективы, я окончательно пристрастился к Es-блокаторам. Чувствуя первые симптомы течки, я заранее закидывался таблетками, и процесс проходил почти незаметно как для меня, так и окружающих. Рэй пытался строить из себя Джоша – читал нотации о том, какое зло я с собой творю, угрожал, что сам подыщет кого-то подходящего. После того, как я дал понять, что наложу на себя руки, если кто-нибудь из этих Джеков, Люков или Ларри меня всё-таки «осчастливит», он сдался, взяв с меня обещание, что как только мы обоснуемся где-нибудь надолго, я постараюсь решить свою проблему без таблеток.

Наверное, я родился бракованным, меня выворачивало от мысли, что кто-то протянет ко мне свои лапы, пусть я хоть трижды буду изнывать от похоти. Я пытался представить, что это мог бы быть Рэй, к нему я хотя бы привык. Но прислушавшись к себе, понял, что с ним это будет ещё хуже – нечто вроде инцеста. Мне до сих пор было не по себе, когда я вспоминал свою первую течку, хотелось провалиться под землю или стереть Рэю память.

Время, проводимое в четырёх стенах, тянулось уныло, и тратил я его, как правило, бездарно. Чтобы хоть чем-нибудь себя занять, я стал тренироваться – отжимания, приседания, а если Рэй составлял мне компанию, то пробежка с утра пораньше. Ещё одна вещь, которая мне нравилась в Es-блокаторах – способность обрастать мышцами. Конечно, стать похожим на альфу мне не грозило, но вот разжиться мускулатурой, которая позволяла подтянуться на турнике хотя бы раз двадцать – это да. Перед сном я расстилал циновку Джоша и медитировал. Своим покровителем я выбрал Шиву – Бога очистительного разрушения. Всё, о чём я просил его – дать мне внутренний покой, чтобы жить дальше.

Последняя община, где мы с Рэем остановились, называлась Либерти Хилл. Не хуже и не лучше прочих, но там я познакомился с братьями Адамс – Гэри и Генри.

Либерти Хилл как две капли воды напоминал Хоупвиль. Когда мы с Рэем зашли позавтракать в придорожное кафе, мне даже показалось, что я вижу Джоша, который идёт к нам, чтобы принять заказ. Разумеется, это был не Джош, просто какой-то парень, даже отдалённо на него не похожий. Есть мне, разумеется, расхотелось. Я сидел, ковыряя в тарелке свой омлет, и ждал, пока поест Рэй. Моё настроение можно было исправить только чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Странно, но как раз это и произошло. Колокольчик на входе тренькнул, и в кафе вошли два омеги чуть старше меня самого. Я не хотел откровенно пялиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это были близнецы. Кожа на их руках от плеч до самых ногтей была покрыта замысловатыми татуировками, на висках был выбрит геометрический узор. Глаза, густо обведённые чёрной подводкой, смотрели сквозь меня и прочих посетителей. Одеты они были в свободные тёмные афгани, обтягивающие майки без рукавов и лёгкие открытые сандалии. Эти двое выглядели так круто, что я невольно залюбовался. В сравнении с ними я показался себе такой унылой деревенщиной, что первый раз в жизни мне захотелось что-то в себе поменять.

Я обвел глазами сидящих вокруг альф и решительно ничего не понял. Никаких заигрываний, улюлюканья и пожирания глазами. Даже на мою персону, облачённую в бесформенные тряпки, и то больше внимания пришлось, и это когда со мной рядом был Рэй.

Один из близнецов поймал мой блуждающий взгляд и вдруг улыбнулся, подмигнув мне, а потом высунул кончик языка и дотронулся до верхней губы. Это выглядело бы грубо и пошло, сделай так альфа. Но от омеги подобная выходка воспринималось просто как шалость. Второй, сидевший ко мне спиной, тоже развернулся и принялся беззастенчиво меня разглядывать, пока я заливался краской до самых корней волос.

«Куда мы попали? Меня клеят омеги? Что вообще происходит?»

Тем временем Рэй закончил со своим стейком и собрался рассчитаться.

– Привет, – сказал тот, что подмигивал, и сел рядом со мною, – недавно в Либерти Хилл?

– Привет, только что приехали, – выдавил я из себя.

– А надолго? – спросил второй близнец, усаживаясь с другой стороны.

Я пожал плечами и посмотрел на Рэя в поисках поддержки.

– Может быть. Если получится устроиться.

– Работу ищешь? – поинтересовался тот, что сидел слева от меня, и, не дожидаясь ответа, предложил: – Джеку нужен механик. Зайди к нему, только прямо сейчас. После одиннадцати он уедет за запчастями и назад вернётся не раньше, чем через неделю-полторы. Вон он, около мастерской, возле своего пикапа стоит.

Рэй посмотрел на меня, спрашивая взглядом: «Подождёшь?», – я прикрыл веки, что значило «да, конечно». Когда он встал и вышел, близнецы синхронно прижались ко мне по бокам и прошептали: «Кла-а-а-с-с». Я поёжился. Мне было одновременно неловко и жутко приятно в их обществе.

– Я Гэри, – сказал тот, что подмигивал.

– Я Генри, – сказал второй.

– Кла-а-а-с-с, – протянул я, копируя их манеру. – Я Зак.

Они весело рассмеялись.

Рей получил работу, и мы решили снять номер в мотеле, пока не подыщем что-нибудь подходящее для себя. Ближе к вечеру Гэри и Генри пообещали мне устроить экскурсию по Либерти Хилл. Когда я спросил у Рэя, что он о них думает, его ответ огорошил меня.

– Я буду только рад, если у тебя появятся друзья. Общайся, наслаждайся жизнью. Понимаешь, есть вещи, о которых лучше говорить и лучше делать со сверстниками. И вот ещё что… если будете пить, ты не увлекайся слишком.

– Рэй, ты чего? Ты в своём уме? – Пить… вот скажет тоже. С этим в общинах было ещё строже, чем с работой для омег. Альфам пить не запрещалось, но и не поощрялось, конечно. Я видел пару раз несколько альф, едва державшихся на ногах и горланивших похабные песни. То ещё зрелище. В общем, альфы могли себе такое позволить, у них жизнь тяжёлая, вечный стресс. А у омеги что? Ничего. Сиди себе и жди. Можно бусы на шею для красоты повесить. Радуй своего альфу и не высовывайся. – Где мы сможем достать спиртное?

– Просто будь осторожен, Зак. Это не самый хороший способ расслабиться, но лучше так, чем потихоньку выгорать изнутри.

Близнецы, как и обещали, объявились где-то около шести. Заверили Рэя, что выгуляют меня и в целости вернут обратно. Он отпустил. Даже как-то слишком легко.

Обойти весь Либерти Хилл вдоль и поперёк заняло не больше пары часов. После этого я был в курсе не только «что и где», но и «кто с кем» и даже с некоторыми шокирующими подробностями. В завершение осмотра мне продемонстрировали самую главную достопримечательность – «Тату-салон братьев Адамс». Вывеска, установленная прямо на земляном холме, зловеще светилась красным. Сам же салон оказался подземным бункером, в который вёл видневшийся из-под земляной насыпи бетонный рукав с массивной металлической дверью.

– Ого, – выдохнул я, испытывая больше шок в связи с предстоящим посещением этого подземелья, чем восхищение.

– И по совместительству наша берлога, – похвастал Генри.

После недолгого общения с близнецами я научился их различать. Это оказалось нетрудно: Гэри, как правило, начинал, а Генри подхватывал. Движения одного были более порывистыми и нетерпеливыми, другого напротив – плавными и размеренными. Одинаковые татуировки, стрижки и вкус в одежде могли, конечно, ввести в заблуждение, но если абстрагироваться от статичной картинки, то спутать их было невозможно. Они были совсем разными.

Мы зашли внутрь, и я услышал, как за моей спиной громыхнул засов. Скудное освещение и мрачные бетонные ступени, ведущие к ещё одной металлической двери, вызывали лёгкую тревогу.

– И что, много желающих набить себе партак? – поинтересовался я.

– Хватает, – ответил Гэри, открывая следующую дверь, – но на самом деле тату-салон – это больше хобби. Больших денег он не приносит.

Очутившись внутри, я почувствовал себя легче. Помещение было довольно просторным и выглядело комфортным и уютным. В центре стояли огромный диван и низкий столик, заваленный мелким хламом, немного в стороне – массажная кушетка и пара вращающихся стульев. Одна каменная стена была разрисована граффити, а та, что напротив, полностью состояла из зеркальных квадратов. В самом дальнем конце комнаты была организована небольшая кухня.

– Здорово у вас здесь.

Генри подошёл к холодильнику и вынул оттуда три банки безалкогольного мохито, а Гэри с наслаждением плюхнулся на диван и похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая меня сесть.

– Ну, рассказывай, – велел Гэри, едва я сел.

– Что рассказывать? – не понял я.

– Да всё, – улыбнулся Гэри. – Кто ты, откуда, как занесло в Либерти Хилл и что за альфа с тобой?

Я смутился. Мне тоже много о чём хотелось их расспросить, а для этого, видимо, нужно было что-нибудь рассказать о себе.

– Меня зовут... – тут я осёкся. По новым документам, которые Рэй сделал нам ещё до отъезда из Хоупвиля, мы с ним были Каем Рэйнером и Заком Эвансом. Но я так и не привык представляться без запинки, – Зак Эванс. Я так часто переезжал, что толком, наверное, ниоткуда. Мы…с Каем ищем место, где можно было бы обосноваться.

– Так-так, – разочарованно протянул Гэри, – не любишь болтать о себе? Жаль, конечно, здесь так скучно.

– Тогда, может, просто расскажешь какую-нибудь интересную историю? – предложил Генри. – Если ты много ездил, значит, ты много видел. А ты бывал в больших городах?

Я отрицательно покачал головой. Интересных историй у меня тоже не было.

– Ну, не расстраивайся ты так, – Гэри дружески похлопал меня по колену и улыбнулся. – Тогда, может, ты сам хочешь что-то спросить? Ты так смотрел на нас сегодня утром, будто пришельцев увидел.

Предложение было очень заманчивым. Я хотел знать, как им удаётся чувствовать себя в компании альф так легко. Если бы я прошёлся в таком вызывающем наряде даже в сопровождении Рэя, боюсь, это бы плохо кончилось. Однако спросить об этом означало направить беседу в опасную интимную плоскость, а откровенничать на эту тему мне пока совсем не хотелось.

– Ну же, Зак, – подбодрил меня Генри, – мы не кусаемся.

– Я смотрел, потому что это красиво, – почти не соврал я. – Я раньше не встречал людей с такой необычной внешностью.

– А что именно тебе понравилось? – спросил Гэри.

– Да всё, – пожал я плечами. – Как уложены волосы, а ещё ваша одежда и татуировки.

– Правда? – расцвёл Генри. – А хочешь, мы с тобой тоже поработаем?

– Соглашайся, Зак. Мы из тебя конфетку сделаем, – Гэри поставил свою банку на стол и, положив руки мне на плечи, принялся внимательно разглядывать. – Насчёт татуировок лучше повременить, ты должен точно знать чего хочешь, а вот подстричь я могу тебя прямо сейчас.

– Сейчас? – опешил я. Не то чтобы я сильно переживал за конечный результат, просто это было неожиданно. Я никогда не думал о том, как бы мне хотелось выглядеть.

– Идём, – Гэри потащил меня к зеркальной стене и усадил на вращающийся стул. – Вот посмотри, что бы ты хотел там увидеть?

– Не знаю, – совсем растерялся я.

– Ну, как в твоём представлении выглядит омега, которым тебе хотелось бы стать?

Я посмотрел на своё отражение, и у меня перехватило дыхание. Единственным омегой, которого я хотел видеть всегда и везде, пусть даже просто глядя в зеркало, был Джош. Многие говорили, что я немного похож на него.

Джош обычно сам подстригал меня, оставляя длину чуть ниже плеч. Он любил перебирать и расчёсывать мои волосы. Из-за них он называл меня солныш. От этих воспоминаний внутри всё сжалось. Какой я теперь солныш? Я мёртвая, выжженная горем пустыня. И я понял, что хочу вытравить мёд и карамель, все эти тёплые и сияющие цвета, которых во мне на самом деле больше нет.

– Я хочу чёрные волосы.

– Ты уверен, Зак? – Гэри с сомнением посмотрел на моё отражение. – У тебя такой красивый контраст – тёмные глаза и светлые волосы. Может, давай для начала просто немного уберём всё назад и откроем лицо?

– Я уверен.

– Ну, хорошо, – согласился Гэри, – чёрный, так чёрный. Я кое-что добавлю от себя, но думаю, в целом тебе понравится. Снимай верх, сейчас дам тебе что-нибудь накинуть. Эй, Генри, мне кажется, или потолок сверху давит? А давайте-ка абсента для вдохновения? Что скажешь, Зак, хочешь немного расслабиться?

Вот оно, то, о чём говорил Рэй. Теперь понятно, почему я никогда не видел «расслабленных» омег. Они прячутся в подземных бункерах и грешат, показывая свою слабость только друг другу.

– Хочу, – ответил я и, вспомнив предупреждение Рэя, добавил: – Совсем немного.

– По-другому и не получится, – Генри поставил на стол бутылку, на которой красовалась воздушная зелёная фея, заполненную не больше, чем на треть, – максимум по две стопки на каждого. Остатки роскоши. Приготовишь, Гэри?

Гэри скинул со стола хлам и достал низкую колбу с носиком, на который крепилась гибкая трубка, маленькую стопку, три обычных стакана и зажигалку. Генри тем временем принёс яблочный сок и сахар.

– Отлично. – Гэри отмерил стопкой сок и разлил его по стаканам. После принялся за абсент, треть стопки вылил в колбу и покрутил её, пока жидкость не смочила стенки, потом таким же способом добавил сахар, аккуратно вылил остатки абсента и поджёг. Продолжая вращать колбу, он дал жидкости немного погореть, затем закрыл её крышкой и огонь погас. Полученный напиток вылил в стакан с соком и протянул его мне. Я зажмурился и выпил. На вкус это оказалось редкостной гадостью. Не успел я прийти в себя, как Гэри поднёс колбу с трубкой к моему носу. – Теперь вдохни.

Я послушно втянул пары и, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, откинулся на спинку дивана. Тем временем Гэри повторил свои манипуляции, приготовив коктейль для Генри и для себя.

– Что ты чувствуешь, Зак? – спросил Генри, положив мне руку на грудь. – Тебе хорошо?

Хорошо ли мне было? Пожалуй, да. Голова стала ясной, тело лёгким, а сердце почти бесчувственным.

– Да, – признался я. – Улётно. Теперь потолок сверху практически не давит.

Близнецы одобрительно рассмеялись.

– Может, всё-таки одумаешься насчёт чёрного? – спросил Гэри и запустил руки мне в волосы. Я хотел сказать «нет», но так и замер с раскрытым ртом, потому что его губы очутились рядом с моими. Гораздо ближе, чем это позволяли приличия. Они казались такими мягкими и нежным и я неосознанно дотронулся языком до своей верхней губы, повторив шалость, которую он проделал в кафе.

– Так и думал, – Гэри улыбнулся и обхватил ладонями моё лицо, а потом я почувствовал его губы на своих губах, – я тебе нравлюсь, так что… стрижка на сегодня отменяется.

Он прижался ко мне всем телом, и его язык оказался уже у меня во рту.

Такого я не ожидал. Совсем не ожидал. Может так действует абсент? Наверное, со стороны я был похож на замороженного истукана. Не мог ни отпрянуть, ни принять поцелуй.

– Нет? – прошептал Гэри, глядя в мои широко распахнутые глаза, а потом положил мои ладони себе на ягодицы и пару раз вильнул бёдрами. – Ты никогда не тискался с омегой, Зак?

«Нет, господи, у меня этого и в мыслях никогда не было. Рэй настаивал, чтобы я разобрался со своими тараканами, но кажется мои тараканы только что мутировали», – эти мысли на мгновение оглушили меня, а потом я испугался, что Гэри передумает или скажет, что это была просто шутка.

– Ни-никогда.

Генри прижался ко мне сзади и провёл языком по выступающим позвонкам. Я не мог подпустить к себе альфу, но ласки омег не вызывали никакого протеста. Или может, дело было конкретно в этих двух омегах?

– Устроим масляную вечеринку? – прошептал Гэри и снова поцеловал меня, позволив перехватить инициативу и исследовать его рот так, как этого хотелось мне.

Я бы ни за что не отлип от него сам, но Генри потянул мою футболку вверх, и я отстранился, подняв руки и позволяя раздеть себя. Майка полетела прочь, следом штаны и бельё. Они снимали одежду с меня и друг друга с голодным нетерпением, не чувствуя ни скованности, ни смущения. Скорее прикоснуться, попробовать на вкус, прижаться и полюбоваться красотой чужого тела. Их бесстыдство оказалось заразным.

– Что значит «масляную»? – выдохнул я, чувствуя, как возбуждение наливается тяжестью в паху.

– Сейчас увидишь, – Гэри потянул меня к дивану, попутно сбрасывая с себя остатки одежды.

Он лёг на спину и раскинул руки мне на встречу, предлагая устроиться сверху. Я прижался к нему, ощущая, что плыву, растворяюсь в тепле чужого тела, руках и ногах, опутавших меня. Мой язык уже не принадлежал мне, чужой вкус будил голодное нетерпение, заставляя кровь жарко бежать по венам. Гэри казался мне изумительно вкусным. Я пробовал его кожу, прихватывая губами или немного прикусывая, оставляя слабые розовые отметины, пока не уткнулся носом в его пах с аккуратным небольшим членом. Я лизнул его, а потом, обхватив губами, взял в рот.

– Ох, За-а-ак, – простонал Гэри, и в тот же миг мне что-то капнуло на спину меж лопаток, а потом ещё и ещё. Я выгнулся и почувствовал, как тонкий ручеёк стекает по ложбинке вниз. Пахло чем-то приятным – пачули и ванилью, кажется.

– Что это?

– Ничего особенного, витамины и немного эфирных масел, – на спину мне легли тёплые ладони Генри, скользнули вниз и накрыли пах, заскользили по члену, заставив меня застонать. Я обернулся и потянулся за поцелуем. Если Гэри легко уступал, то Генри не спешил сдавать занятые позиции, едва он чувствовал слабину, сразу шёл в наступление и поцелуй с ним превращался в маленькое противостояние.

Гэри щедро плеснул масла на грудь и живот Генри, а потом и мне. Мы принялись растирать друг друга, и я уже не понимал, где и чьи руки и губы. Возбуждение стало практически болезненным, дыхание сбилось, а потом я услышал, как Гэри сказал:

– Вставь мне, Зак, – он лёг на спину и подхватил себя под колени, раскрываясь передо мной. – Давай же. Можешь особо не нежничать.

Я покачал головой, погладил его от стоп до коленей и снова замер. У меня сердце о рёбра бухалось. Как я мог не нежничать? Мне хотелось каждый изгиб, каждую впадинку его на вкус попробовать и запомнить. Я его тело как своё чувствовал. Просто вжимаясь пахом в пах, кожа к коже, от одних поцелуев мог кончить. У меня ум за разум заходил от одной мысли о том, что я могу оказаться внутри него.

– Шшш, всё хорошо, – пока я в нерешительности завис над Гэри, Генри накрыл меня своим телом, и до боли стискивая мои ягодицы, потёрся членом. Я оказался зажат между двух разгорячённых, скользких от масла тел, близнецы тянули меня каждый на себя. Я даже не успел понять, когда Гэри направил мой член в себя, и я оказался во влажном, тесном плену его бёдер. Мне хотелось снова найти губы Гэри, успокоить своё рваное дыхание их вкусом, но Генри не позволил этого сделать. Он взял меня за волосы и потянул, разворачивая лицом к себе. – Ты такой красивый, Зак.

Его поцелуи задавали ритм, а руки блуждали по моему телу, глуша все звуки, кроме тока крови по венам. Пальцы Генри скользнули между моих ягодиц, покружили вокруг ануса и толкнулись внутрь – один, второй, третий. Губы Гэри наконец-то встретились с моими, и я понял, что мы почти синхронно стонем друг другу в рот. Мой мозг плавился и от горячего дыхания, обдававшего шею сзади, бежали мурашки. Генри вытащил пальцы и отстранился на миг, а потом приставил член к моему заднему проходу, и, плавно качнувшись вперёд, вошёл в меня. Мир сузился до молота и наковальни, между которыми я оказался. Неважно, кто был сейчас снизу, близнецы выжимали и пили меня, как перезревшую виноградную гроздь. Меня вело от их запаха, жадных ласк и бесстыдных стонов. Я был на пределе, под веками взрывались салюты, и болезненно сжималось сердце. Я смутно видел, как Гэри запрокинул голову и часто хватал ртом воздух, а потом сжал меня, и белесая струя выплеснулась ему на грудь. Сдерживаться больше не было сил.

Прежде чем я кончил, мне вдруг представилось, что я попал в объятия древнего многорукого божества. Или я сам был им? Наши движения были танцем, стирающим границы между нами – нашей кожей, мышцами, даже между нашей внутренней сутью.

Впервые после ухода Джоша мне не хотелось тихо выть от одиночества.

***

Проснулся я резко, как будто упал в собственное тело, и от пружинящего удара вскинулся вперёд. Абсолютная темнота, царившая вокруг, оглушала, дезориентировала. Страх сдавил мне грудь и высушил горло. «Ш-ш-ш», – услышал я, и пара рук снова прижала меня к постели. Я тяжело дышал, лёжа в капкане из чужих тел, чья-то ладонь легла мне на грудь и принялась успокаивающе гладить, чьи-то губы влажно касались моего плеча. В первые мгновения я не мог понять, кто я и где нахожусь – человек или клубок змей, спящих в тёплой норе. Непроницаемая тьма стирала границы тел и обостряла чувства. Если бы я проснулся здесь один, то спятил бы от ужаса.

Постепенно сознание и ясность вернулись ко мне, и вдруг меня как будто током ударило – бедный Рэй, что он подумал, когда я не вернулся? Я был так занят собой, что позабыл обо всём на свете. Долго ли он ещё будет опекать меня? Может быть, уже совсем скоро в моей жизни настанет день, когда он, как и Джош, решит оставить меня. По моим щекам потекли слёзы, и грудь сдавило от рыданий. А потом кто-то – то ли Гэри, то ли Генри коснулся моего лица, вытирая мокрые щёки, а другой запустил пальцы мне в волосы и прижал мою голову к своей груди. К спине, повторяя контуры тела, прижался один из близнецов, и я снова почувствовал лёгкие поцелуи в шею и плечи.

Нежась и лаская друг друга, мы провели ещё несколько часов.

Когда я вернулся в мотель и застал там Рэя, собирающегося на работу, совесть меня в конец измучила. Мне казалось, что я краду его жизнь. Зачем ему помогать мне? Он мог передать меня людям из корпорации, получить положенное вознаграждение и жить спокойно и припеваючи вместо того, чтобы скитаться вместе со мной по захолустью.

– Рэй, – я подошёл к нему и обнял сзади, сомкнув руки на его широкой груди. Он накрыл мои руки своими, и мы так постояли минуту. – Ты оказался прав, они действительно славные. Мне было хорошо с ними. Не сердись на меня, ладно? Я совсем потерялся во времени.

– Славные, – согласился Рэй. – Не сержусь, просто беспокоился.

– Прости.

– Сегодня опять уйдёшь?

– Может быть. – Мне очень хотелось снова вернуться к Гэри и Генри, но не хотелось оставлять Рэя в одиночестве. – В любом случае я дождусь тебя с работы.

Рэй отстранился.

– Зак, ты не подумай, что я лезу не в своё дело или хочу тебя в чём-то ограничить, но прошу тебя, будь осторожен.

– Буду, – пообещал я.

День ушёл на то, чтобы разобраться с нашими вещами, привести в порядок, отправить в стирку, кое-что починить. Вечером мы с Рэем поели в кафе и вернулись в мотель. Я рассказал ему об экскурсии по Либерти Хилл, которую устроили мне близнецы. Так что вечером, когда они зашли за мной, он почти со спокойным сердцем отпустил меня с ними.

Гэри спросил, не передумал ли я насчёт того, чтобы «обратиться в чёрный», и я ответил, что в моей жизни сейчас как раз самое время для чего-то кардинального. А Генри хотел знать, что я решил насчёт татуировки. Я признался, что не думал об этом, но он сказал, что это отлично, потому что у него уже есть эскиз для меня, который мне непременно понравится.

Близнецы принялись за дело, а я предвкушал перемены с едва ли не священным трепетом. Когда всё было готово, мне страшно не терпелось добраться до зеркала и увидеть что же у них получилось, но Гэри ухватил меня за край свитера и, придирчиво осмотрев с головы до ног, высказался:

– Зак, тебя просто необходимо переодеть, иначе эффект будет не полным.

– У меня вся одежда такая.

– Вот, – Генри вручил мне аккуратно сложенную стопку, – нам с Гэри они уже маловаты, но тебе будут в самый раз.

– Ну, даже не знаю… спасибо, – ответил я, принимая одежду и испытывая ужасную неловкость.

Раньше мне было совершенно наплевать и на свою внешность, и на одежду. Чем более неприметным я был, тем спокойнее себя чувствовал. Но, по-видимому, в глазах близнецов, я выглядел совсем как сирота несчастная. Меня это задело. Рэй говорил, что Джош является наследником большого состояния, а я – его сын – вынужден сидеть на чужой шее и носить одежду с чужого плеча.

– Не тушуйся, Зак, – улыбнулся Гэри. – Нам с Генри это тоже в удовольствие. Мы ведь, по сути, до сих пор большие дети, играющие в куклы, а такой красивой, как ты, у нас никогда не было.

– Я не кукла, – меня бросило в краску.

– Нет, конечно! – сразу же замахал руками Гэри. – Прости, Зак! Не слушай меня, я тупо выразился!

– Он хотел сказать, что ты нам сильно нравишься, и нам постоянно хочется что-нибудь для тебя делать.

Генри выглядывал из-за спины Гэри и две пары озабоченных глаз всматривались в моё лицо, две пары рук касались меня, пытаясь вытянуть из грусти, в которую мне хотелось отступить.

– Одень вот это, – Генри вытащил из стопки майку без рукавов и тёмные облегающие штаны.

– И вот это, – Гэри снял свои кожаные браслеты и надел их на мои запястья. Он целовал меня, не выпуская из рук моё лицо, пока я не сказал, что совсем-совсем не обижаюсь.

В конце концов я переоделся в выбранные Генри одежды. Гэри накрыл мои глаза ладонями и повел к зеркалу. Когда он убрал руки и я увидел своё преображение, то не смог удержаться от накатившей слабости. Я не ожидал, что сходство между мной и Джошем проявится так сильно. Вместо привычного себя я увидел Джоша, увидел точно наяву, словно он смотрел сквозь меня потемневшими от страсти глазами и говорил: «Зак, иди один, меня не жди, вернусь поздно». В такие моменты мне больше всего на свете хотелось взять его за руку и увести домой. Я попятился от отражения, и оно, отвечая мне взаимностью, пугливо вскинуло руку ко рту и отвернулось.

Сидя на полу и размазывая по лицу слёзы, я трясся от беззвучных рыданий.

Первым ко мне подошёл и обнял Генри.

– Он, он… бросил меня, – слова булькали и застревали у меня в горле. Я хотел извиниться и объяснить, что моя истерика была не от того, что они плохо постарались, а напротив, а от того, что слишком хорошо. – Я скучаю по нему.

***

Тогда я снова остался у близнецов, которые устроили мне вечер утешений, и тогда же обзавелся своей первой татуировкой – черно-белым лотосом в основании шеи. Генри сказал, что этот цветок – его пожелание мне: «Утром лотос из мутной болотной воды всегда возвращается к солнцу. Пусть в твоей жизни обязательно будет такое солнце, под которым ты будешь сиять и раскрываться».

А на следующий день я первый раз видел Рэя пьяным. Раньше мне казалось, что только я испытываю боль от потери. Рэй выглядел непрошибаемым. Он принимал всё происходящее с непостижимым философским спокойствием. Оказалось, моё волшебное превращение в человека, которого он всё ещё любит (теперь я был в этом уверен), выбило из колеи не только меня.

Когда на тебя кто-то смотрит вот так, а ты ничего, совсем ничего не можешь для него сделать – это очень больно. Я чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым перед ним и снова сбежал в подземелье к близнецам. Мне было стыдно за то, что я нашёл там утешение, а он остался в неуютных стенах мотеля совсем один. Я был почти согласен остричься наголо, если бы это вернуло его спокойствие. Вот только каждый раз глядя в зеркало, я отступал, мои руки безвольно опускались. Я снова мог видеть Джоша и не хотел отпускать его, даже ради Рэя.

Остальные татуировки от братьев Адамс покрыли всю внутреннюю сторону моих предплечий. Теперь их украшали черепа и мантры на санскрите. Близнецы были довольны, я тоже. Проводить время в их компании стало отдушиной, позволявшей не двинуться умом от одиночества и скуки. Пусть я почти ничего не рассказывал о себе, зато они отвечали на любые мои вопросы. Например, объяснение тому, что так удивило меня при первой встрече – их независимость в обществе альф – оказалось банальным.

– Чего проще, Зак, мы спим с Джеком МакГи. Ему формально принадлежит Либерти Хилл, поэтому нас не трогают. Чревато, понимаешь ли.

Я сразу вспомнил того приземистого альфу с крупным красноватым лицом и залысинами, к которому спешил Рэй, чтобы устроиться на работу.

– Ой, Зак, фу таким быть, – укорил меня Генри, – с лица воды не пить! Если у альфы в голове и в штанах всё в порядке, это самое главное.

– А он, случайно, не свернёт мне шею, когда вернётся… ну, и если узнает… – я замялся, – что вы наставляли ему рога… со мной?

Близнецы покатились со смеху, но вот мне стало как-то совсем не по себе, когда я представил сцену: ревнивый альфа вернулся из командировки и я – герой-любовник, сижу, прячась в шкафу.

– Какая чушь, какие рога, о чём ты? – Гэри вытер слёзы и попытался успокоиться, но, не сдержавшись, заржал снова.

– Так это что, в порядке вещей здесь? – удивился я.

– Ты как маленький, Зак, как можно серьёзно ревновать к омеге? Альфа может ревновать только к альфе. Наши обжимашки, просто невинные шалости в промежутках между течками. Но вот во время течки омеге нужен альфа со своим большим членом и узлом. Ты знаешь, как может завестись альфа, когда видит, как тискаются два омеги? Это просто нечто, – мечтательно выдохнул Генри.

– Ясно, – я узнал всё, что хотел, и мне совсем не улыбалось продолжать разговор об альфах и течках.

– Кстати, Зак, раз уж об этом зашла речь, тебе стоит кое-что узнать, – Гэри внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза. – Ты в курсе, что Рэя здесь не особо жалуют? Это плохо. Случись какая заварушка, за него никто не вступится, пальцем не пошевелит, даже если правда будет на его стороне. В местах, подобных Либерти Хилл, опасно быть одиночкой.

Я знал, что Рэя не жаловали не только в Либерти Хилл, а везде, где мы останавливались. Я не понимал, почему, но ничего не мог с этим поделать – только мысленно сжечь всех этих злопыхателей.

– Ты понимаешь, что это из-за тебя?

– Что? – мне показалось, я ослышался.

– Омег слишком мало, а он сам с тобой не спит и другим не даёт. Людям это не нравится. Хорошо ещё, что Бешеный Ларри пока не вернулся, уж он бы мимо тебя точно спокойно не прошёл. Ходит тут такой весь из себя Зак Эванс – вали и трахай, а нельзя, и ответ «омега не хочет» им непонятен, потому что омега обязательно хочет, хотя бы раз в четыре месяца. Кем тебе приходится Рэй? На родственников вы совсем не похожи.

Признание Гэри выбило почву у меня из-под ног, я опустился на пол и закрыл лицо руками. Вот, значит, в чём дело. Я не только крал у Рэя его жизнь, я делал её практически невыносимой.

– Я на Es-блокаторах. Уже почти два года. Ненавижу течку и всех альф, кроме Рэя, – выдохнул я, чувствуя себя так же отвратительно, как грешники после смерти. – Рэй мне как отец.

Я ждал, пока они скажут что-то вроде «какой ужас!» или «кошмар, как ты с этим живёшь вообще», но услышал совсем другое.

– Тебя кто-то обидел, Зак?

Я покачал головой, и Гэри обнял меня.

– Мне просто противно. Я пытался смотреть на них по-другому, но не могу.

– Почему?

– Не знаю, я никогда не понимал, что находят в них остальные омеги. Я вижу в альфах только изъяны. Этот лысый, тот тупой, у того ноги кривые и так далее. И они так мерзко пахнут, что меня тошнит, если кто-то подходит слишком близко. Единственный альфа, от которого меня не воротит, – это Рэй. Но с ним я тоже не могу, даже больше, чем с прочими не могу.

Я впервые рассказал правду о себе кому-то ещё и, как ни странно, мне стало легче.

– Никогда о таком не слышал, – признался Генри. – Но ведь с нами же тебе не противно?

– Нет, с вами мне хорошо. Я ведь уже почти смирился с тем фактом, что умру девственником, поэтому, когда встретил вас… в общем, можно сказать, мне повезло. Просто подарок судьбы какой-то.

– Может первый раз потерпеть, а потом легче пойдёт? – предложил Гэри.

– Нет. Я скорее умру.

– Тогда тебе следует знать ещё одну не очень приятную для тебя новость, Зак. Когда вернётся Джек, разговоры о тебе и Рэе перестанут быть просто разговорами. Если вы хотите остаться в Либерти Хилл, ему придётся драться за тебя, и если он всё-таки победит, ему придётся спать с тобой. Ты должен им пахнуть, чтобы не было вопросов.

Меня охватила тоска – ощущение, будто на всей земле для нас с Рэем нет места. Неужели из Либерти Хилл нам тоже в итоге придётся уехать?

Я поделился с Рэем этим предупреждением, но он сказал, что не нужно волноваться раньше времени. Он попробует договориться с Джеком МакГи, у него есть что предложить в обмен на протекцию. Когда я спросил, что именно, Рэй ответил:

– Они торгуют кое-какими запрещёнными препаратами. У меня имеются старые связи, которые можно будет при необходимости задействовать.

Там, где мне ситуация казалась отчаянной, Рэй умудрялся сохранять полное спокойствие и находить выход. Меня обрадовала его уверенность в том, что всё благополучно разрешится. Мне очень хотелось остаться в Либерти Хилл с Гэри и Генри, и я поделился с ними планом, который придумал Рэй. Генри сказал, что в принципе это может сработать, но лишь на время.

– Понимаешь, Зак, был бы ты больной и страшненький – такой вариант был бы идеален, а тут, даже если ты паранджу наденешь, не поможет. Альфы так устроены – они думают, что если подкатывают к тебе свои яйца, ты должен прыгать от счастья. Тебе могут дать небольшую отсрочку, но в итоге – это дело времени. Рэю придётся постоянно отвоёвывать твоё право слать всех подальше. А он всё-таки не железный.

– Это ужасно. В больших городах всё по-другому, даже… – я осёкся, потому что хотел сказать «в Хоупвиле», но вовремя прикусил язык, – даже в общинах южнее отсюда омегам живётся гораздо проще.

– В городах? – переспросил Гэри. – Откуда ты знаешь, что творится в городах и как там живётся, если сам никогда там не был?

В его тоне сквозило раздражение, как будто я пытался говорить о вещах, в которых не разбираюсь. По сути, так оно и было, но от чего именно разозлился Гэри, я не понимал. Мало того, я не понимал, почему они сами так цепляются за это место. В отличие от меня, за их головы не назначено щедрое вознаграждение и им не грозит перспектива оказаться в какой-нибудь лаборатории в качестве подопытного.

– Я знаю, что в городах не насилуют омег, не считают их своей собственностью и не ждут удобного случая, чтобы сжить со света альфу, который не желает присоединяться к этому варварству! – я почувствовал, как Генри подошёл и обнял меня со спины, и только тогда понял, что кричу.

– Может, это и так, – тихо сказал Гэри, – зато там творятся другие не слишком хорошие вещи.

– Например? – я злобно дёрнул плечами. – Что может быть хуже этого?

– Ты видел когда-нибудь чужаков, которые приезжают на тёмных внедорожниках? Они всегда одеваются так, будто собрались на чьи-то похороны.

Если бы Генри не прижимал меня к себе, мне бы пришлось срочно за что-нибудь ухватиться. «Не попадайся им на глаза, Зак», – услышал я в своей голове голос мистера Фишборна. Я посмотрел на Гэри, который против обыкновения стоял молча, плотно сжав губы и глядя куда-то сквозь меня.

– Что вы о них знаете? – спросил я.

– То, что на глаза им лучше не попадаться, – ответил Генри.

Гэри вздрогнул, взгляд его расфокусировался. Я никогда не видел его таким чужим и разбитым. Сейчас он напоминал мне Джоша, когда тот игнорировал меня и отказывался разговаривать.

Генри разжал объятия и подошёл к Гэри, увлекая его за собой на диван. Они молчали, а я чувствовал себя настолько лишним, что не смел подойти к ним, пока Генри кивком не показал мне присоединиться.

– Когда они объявились в Либерти Хилл, то назвали себя агентами, хрен там знает чего с длинным и мутным названием. Расспрашивали местных, казалось так, ни о чём – как здесь живётся, чем народ на жизнь зарабатывает. Ерунда всякая. Потом поездили по улицам с какой-то хреновиной на крыше и вроде бы убрались восвояси. А утром Либерти Хилл не досчитался тридцати четырёх омег, самых молодых и здоровых, самых красивых. То же самое случилось ещё в нескольких общинах по соседству.

Я подумал, что среди этих тридцати четырёх были и дорогие близнецам люди. Слова утешения в этих случаях бессильны, да и плохой из меня утешитель, поэтому я промолчал.

– Ты думаешь, никто из Либерти Хилл не отправлялся на поиски лучшей жизни в города? – спросил у меня Генри и, не дожидаясь моего ответа, продолжил: – Уходили, и не по одному. Все обещали дать о себе весточку, как только устроятся. И все, кто рискнул уйти за пределы общин, пропали, как будто-то их и в помине не было. Как думаешь, Зак, что творится там на самом деле? И безопасно ли, как ты утверждаешь?

Я не знал, что сказать на это. Мне тоже не нравились все эти рассказы Рэя о «посчитанных людях», но то, о чём сейчас говорил Генри, плюс моя собственная история с Reditum заметно пошатнули моё представление о безобидности мегаполисов.

Что, если Джош был во всём прав? Меня бросило в дрожь от этой мысли.

«Ом Намах Шивайя(13)».

  
13) Ом Намах Шивайя – Махамантра (великая мантра), дарующая бесстрашие и стойкость.

***

Утром в Либерти Хилл должен был вернуться Джек МакГи. Это означало, что в ближайшее время решится – сможем мы остаться здесь или нам придётся отправиться в новые странствия.

Последние пару дней общину лихорадило и, слава богу, мы с Рэем тут были ни при чём. Из Лидесберга, соседнего поселения, дошли новости, что на одном из заброшенных химических заводов произошёл крупный взрыв. Ядовитый кисель с отходами хлынул из могильников наружу, и волна из плотно стелющегося по земле тумана расползлась за считанные минуты дальше, чем на милю. Несколько человек погибло. Военные вертолёты кружили около Лидесберга весь вчерашний день, рассыпая сорбенты. И вроде бы опасность заражения миновала, но местные никогда не доверяли чужакам, все ждали возвращения Джека МакГи. Они считали, что Джек – единственный, кто в курсе того, как дела обстоят на самом деле.

Рэй реагировал на эти новости по-своему. Он приготовил хоук, на случай если из Либерти Хилл нам всё-таки придётся убраться, залил полный бак горючего и загрузил пару канистр в багажник. В мотеле остались только вещи, которые не жалко бросить – ничего действительно нужного. Я спросил у него, стоит ли беспокоиться и может лучше мне остаться сегодня с ним, но он заверил, что я могу идти. Если что, он знает, где меня искать.

Ближе к вечеру за мной зашли близнецы, нам всем не терпелось отправиться в наше подземелье и устроить что-то вроде небольшой вечеринки. Гэри признался, что после возвращения Джека мы будем видеться гораздо реже, по крайней мере, по ночам. Я всё понимал и знал, что так будет, но всё равно меня это расстроило.

Пора было идти, но Рэй задерживался. Он должен был уже вернуться с работы, и у меня на душе было не спокойно. Я пытался убедить себя в том, что всё хорошо, что это просто фобия, выработанная жизнью вместе с Джошем, но ничего не выходило. Я обязательно должен был убедиться, что он вернулся. Поэтому я гипнотизировал окно, всматриваясь в пустынную улицу, и мысленно твердил: «Возвращай, возвращайся, возвращайся…»

– Может, сгоняем до мастерской? – предложил Гэри.

В этот момент я увидел Рэя, который шёл к мотелю и уже хотел вздохнуть с облегчением, как увидел ещё кое-кого. Это был тот самый Носорог, что хотел увезти Джоша и застрелил Сильвера. Носорог крался за Рэем, держа в руках металлический прут.

С самого первого мгновения, как только смог рассмотреть это столь ненавистное мне лицо, я уже знал, что должен буду сделать. Мне потребовались секунды, чтобы взобраться к вентиляции под потолком и вытащить оттуда спрятанный Рэем девятимиллиметровый «Глок». Я снял его с предохранителя и передёрнул затвор. Я хорошо стрелял, Рэй научил меня.

– Зак, ты куда?! Ты что?! – услышал я, прежде чем выскочил на улицу и увидел, как Рэй пытался подняться, а Носорог заносил прут для нового удара.

Я не стал кричать «эй!» или «стой!», не стал дожидаться пока этот ублюдок посмотрит на меня и, расплывшись в скабрезной улыбке, скажет что-то вроде: «Мы, снова встретились, детка». Страха не было, только одна холодная ненависть. Ненависть, летевшая вперёд со скоростью и энергией, способной убить. Я понимал, что этот человек не оставит нас в покое, и не колебался ни единого мгновения, наводя на него пистолет и спуская курок.

– Ох, Зак, ты, блин… – кто-то из близнецов замер за моей спиной, и его слова остро впились в моё сознание, хотя не вызвали ничего кроме ступора, – ты отстрелил яйца Бешеному Ларри!

Носорог завалился на бок и, прикрывая двумя руками расплывшееся по штанам кровавое пятно, глухо заскулил. Я должен был добить его, увидеть, как он умрёт, но моя рука заледенела и налилась тяжестью, не давая прицелиться. Рэй наконец смог подняться на ноги, подхватил оброненный прут и, бросив на меня короткий взгляд, с силой опустил его, проломив Носорогу череп.

Я знал, что это конец, выстрел наделал немало шума, и через минуту здесь будут люди. Знал, что они сделают со мной за то, что я отстрелил этому уроду его причиндалы. Ведь он был одним из местных, одним из них. Я знал, что они сделают с Рэем за то, что он будет защищать меня, до самого конца.

Меня качнуло, потому что Рэй выхватил у меня из рук пистолет и потащил к хоуку. Не было сказано ни единого слова, но мы действовали так, будто были единым организмом. Мои ноги с каждым шагом всё больше и больше деревенели. Мне казалось, я вязну в земле, а за спиной уже слышится приближающийся топот.

Рэй распахнул передо мной дверь автомобиля, но я задержался, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть далеко ли погоня. Вместо толпы, преследующей нас, чтобы растерзать, я увидел лица близнецов, белые и перепуганные. Я совсем забыл о них. На мгновение я оказался зажат между ними и, прежде чем Рэй силой впихнул меня в салон, успел получить их горькие прощальные поцелуи и сжать то, что они вложили в мои бесчувственные ладони. Зарычал непрогретый двигатель, со свистом прокручиваясь, колёса сдёрнули хоук с места. Меня бил озноб, и зубы стучали так, что пришлось прикусить собственную ладонь. Через пару минут мелькнул знак выезда из Либерти Хилл. Я хотел спросить Рэя, не ранен ли он, но не смог, мысли спутались, и слова беззвучно повисли на языке. Я отключился. А когда пришёл в себя, было раннее утро, ещё даже не начало светать. Всё тело затекло, и ужасно ныла шея. Я с трудом разжал пальцы, уронив себе на колени два кожаных напульсника – с шипами и черепами от Гэри и с механическими часами, идущими исключительно назад, от Генри. Сердце тоскливо сжалось – от меня им достались одни лишь неприятности. Я мог только надеяться на то, что если кто-то видел близнецов с нами во время убийства, Джек МакГи уже вернулся в Либерти Хилл и сможет их защитить.

Рэй заметил, что я проснулся, и притормозил около обочины.

– Давай немного разомнёмся, Зак, – сказал он, вылезая из машины. Я последовал его примеру. Мочевой пузырь вот-вот грозил лопнуть. На улице было прохладно и влажно, по коже побежали мурашки. Управившись, Рэй достал бутыль с водой, умылся и протянул мне. – Скоро развилка на Лидесберг, пополним запасы горючего и двинем на восток.

Рэй присел на капот, вглядываясь в редеющий утренний сумрак. Он был спокоен, словно и не гнал хоук всю ночь, опасаясь погони, словно вчерашнего вечера не было в помине. Я сел рядом и пристроил голову на его плече. Вернулся ужас, притупившийся, пока я спал.

– Зачем тебе всё это? Какой в этом смысл? – Рэй обнял меня, и мне сразу стало теплее. – Это всё из-за него, из-за Джоша, да? Ты напился, когда я перекрасил волосы, но я – не он и никогда им не буду. Ты ничего ему не должен, живи уже своей жизнью!

На самом деле, я боялся, что он может последовать моему совету, но меня несло с каждым словом. Я завёлся с полуоборота, не хватало только тарелок, которые можно с остервенением побить. По спине прокатилась мелкая дрожь, и к горлу подступили слёзы, на меня накатила иррациональная паника.

– Рэй…я забыл таблетки в мотеле! – мне показалось, что у меня темнеет в глазах.

– Тихо! Успокойся, Зак!

– Как я мог их забыть?! – Рэй встряхнул меня, но вместо того, чтобы прийти в себя, я вдруг ударил его и принялся кричать: – Кретин я несчастный, лучше бы голову там забыл! Где в этой глуши можно раздобыть Es-блокаторы?! Здесь омег-то раз-два и обчёлся, а таких ненормальных, как я, среди них и вовсе нет! Рэй, я знаю, она скоро начнётся! Они почувствуют меня, и ты не сможешь отогнать их всех, ты не справишься!

Голова моя дёрнулась в сторону, а рука инстинктивно прикрыла место удара. Это было не больно, но как-то безумно обидно. После пощёчины я заткнулся, из глаз хлынули горячие слёзы. Я готов был утонуть в жалости к самому себе.

– Прости меня, Зак, я не хотел. – Рэй открыл дверь и усадил меня на моё место. – Лидесберг не такая уж и дыра. Если там не найдём, то в другом месте найдём обязательно. Не накручивай себя раньше времени.

– Ты меня ударил.

– Да. А перед этим ты ударил меня, и тебе это совсем не помогло.

– Прости. – Мне хотелось прижаться к нему, чтобы ещё раз ощутить недавнее тепло, но я не посмел. Я – сплошные неприятности. Обуза. – И спасибо тебе… за всё.

Рэй кивнул.

Через полчаса мы были в Лидесберге, кругом царила тишина. Нужно было заправиться, но на заправке было пусто. В мотеле тоже никого не оказалось. Мы прошлись вдоль номеров, пока не наткнулись на один незапертый. Рэй велел мне ждать его там, а сам поехал осмотреться. В номере царил настоящий кавардак, его покидали явно в спешке. Я протопал в ванную и посмотрел в зеркало. «Был бы ты больной и страшненький» всплыли вдруг в моей голове слова Генри. Выглядел я действительно неважно: осунулся, белки глаз были красными, веки слегка отекли. Чувствовал я себя тоже не особо бодро, кидало то в жар, то в озноб.

На раковине осталась чья-то бритва. «SPOOKY(14)» прочитал я на чёрной ручке с черепом и перекрещенными костями. Потянув за опасное складное лезвие, я услышал: «Отпусти его. Ты не он и никогда им не станешь».

Всё правильно, пришла пора избавиться от иллюзий.

Процесс оказался не из лёгких. Когда я закончил, то решил, что нужно принять душ. Мне хотелось быть хотя бы чистым, когда вернётся Рэй. Вода была еле тёплая и еле бежала. Я стоял и смотрел, как она окрашивается в розовое и исчезает в сливе. От этого зрелища стало дурно, в животе шевельнулся огромный тяжёлый ком и двинулся к горлу, мне пришлось встать на четвереньки и дать желчи выйти наружу. Пока я стоял и смотрел на себя окровавленного в зеркало, всё было нормально, но стоило мне увидеть, как кровь смешивается с водой, закручивается в небольшой водоворот – всё моё существо наполнилось безотчётным страхом, таким сильным, что мне захотелось свернуться на дне душевой кабины и лежать так, пока не вернётся Рэй.

«Нужно просто не смотреть», – уговаривал я себя, цепляясь за стену и пытаясь подняться. Минуту или две я продержался молодцом, но потом вновь был вынужден опуститься на колени. Я обнимал себя руками и тихо скулил. Не знаю, сколько я так простоял, завывая и раскачиваясь с закрытыми глазами, но открыл я их, только когда услышал:

– Господи, что ты с собой сделал?!

Рэй вытащил меня из душа и усадил на кровать. В его глазах читались искренний ужас и непонимание.

– Красавчик? – с трудом выдавил я.

– У тебя вся голова изрезана!

– Ну, я же не профи и самому как-то несподручно было.

– А брови то зачем сбрил?

– Как зачем? Затем, что тоже крашеные были. И вообще, они слишком бесили меня своим грустным видом.

Левая бровь до сих пор кровила, и Рэй приложил к ней полотенце.

– Скажи лучше, как я выгляжу? Как больной и страшненький?

Рэй обескураженно замолчал. Потом его губы растянулись в дурацкой улыбке, и он легонько пихнул меня в грудь.

– Да, Зак, ты сейчас очень страшненький, а ещё больной на всю голову. Ты меня до чёртиков напугал.

Новости, которые принёс Рэй, были неутешительны. Лидесберг превратился в город-призрак. Возвращаться на юг через Либерти Хилл было самоубийством, ехать на восток, не пополнив запасы горючего, еды и воды, – тоже, хотя я больше переживал за свои таблетки. Мы могли только гадать, насколько опасно сейчас оставаться в городе, ушли местные сами или их эвакуировали военные. Рэй принёс с собой два респиратора, которые где-то успел прихватить, мне пришлось надеть один из них. Наверное, это был завершающий штрих в моём новом облике – до и после, как говорится. Видели бы меня сейчас близнецы – обнять и плакать.

Мы кружили по улицам в поисках магазинов, аптек или вывесок типа «Частная клиника доктора такого-то». На первой заправке мы нашли совсем немного горючего, нам удалось выжать всего одну канистру. Ещё одна заправка должна была быть на втором выезде, на неё оставалась вся надежда. Вскоре нам удалось найти бутилированную воду и консервы и даже немного перекусить, оттягивая респираторы вперёд, чтобы сделать глоток воды или положить в рот кусочек рыбы. Оставались только мои таблетки. Как я и предполагал, поиски ни к чему не привели. Зато на второй заправке нам повезло и удалось залить бак под завязку.

Из Лидесберга нужно было скорее выбираться, мы и так задержались здесь дольше, чем рассчитывали. Рэй не разрешил снимать респиратор, пока мы не проедем хотя бы миль двадцать, сказал салонные фильтры в хоуке, конечно, замечательные, но он не уверен, что их будет достаточно, чтобы защитить нас от возможного отравления, так что лучше будет немного потерпеть.

Тишина давила, гул мотора и шуршание колёс были не в счёт. Я смотрел в боковое зеркало и чувствовал себя героем постапокалиптического мира. В поисках призрачного убежища мы с Рэем мчались по дороге в неизвестность, и опасность подстерегала нас на каждом шагу. Ах, если бы можно было закрыть глаза и снова очутиться в подземелье у близнецов, почувствовать на себе их губы, руки и забыться. Я посмотрел на свои предплечья – напульсники, татуировки – у меня останутся хотя бы мои воспоминания.

Монотонная картинка за окном и шум езды усыпляли, глаза начали слипаться, как вдруг меня подбросило на месте – Рэй ведь всю ночь не спал, а вчера ему вообще здорово досталось. Когда он переодевался в мотеле, я увидел страшные синяки у него на спине. Я оттянул респиратор и спросил:

– Рэй? – когда он не среагировал, я похлопал его ладонью по колену. Он дёрнулся и вопросительно качнул головой. – Давай я сяду за руль, а ты покемаришь? Дорога хорошая, машин нет.

Рэй перехватил руль другой рукой и, также немного оттянув респиратор, ответил:

– Всё нормально, Зак. Проедем эти чёртовы заражённые окрестности, и тогда отдохну. Ты не переживай, спи, если хочешь.

Легко сказать спи, когда шофёру в пору спички в глаза вставлять. Повернувшись к нему боком, знаками я показал ему «я с тебя глаз не спущу». Он кивнул и поднял вверх кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем.

Странно было смотреть на что-то неподвижное на фоне однообразно мелькающей картинки – красная потрескавшаяся земля и редкий кустарник проносятся мимо, а Рэй в дурацком респираторе напряжённо следит за дорогой.

– Сколько ещё?

– Примерно миль десять.

Хотелось выйти из машины и попрыгать, чтобы немного размяться, но ещё больше – выпить большую кружку крепкого горячего кофе. Я не понимал, как он держится.

Моя голова упала на грудь, и я вздрогнул. «Не спать. Десять миль, всего-то», – сказал я себе, растирая уши, виски и глаза, пока они не начали гореть.

  
14) Spooky – (англ.) жуткий.

***

Издалека доносился вой сирены, сквозь веки виднелись световые всполохи. Я потряс головой и открыл глаза. Всё-таки умудрился уснуть. Мы стояли перед шлагбаумом у какого-то блокпоста, водительская дверь была открыта, а в замке зажигания болтались ключи.

Респиратор доставлял жуткий дискомфорт, теперь он только мешал дышать. Скорее всего, пока я спал, мы проехали зону заражения, поэтому я с облегчением снял его. Если бы нам до сих пор грозила опасность, вряд ли бы Рэй оставил дверь открытой. Наверное, он вышел на минуту и скоро вернётся назад. Циферблат на напульснике, бледно светился зелёным, а стрелки уныло висели на полшестого. Странно, но на приборной доске хоука цифры показывали то же самое, хотя по логике, должно было быть шесть тридцать. За окном царил лёгкий сумрак, больше было похоже на раннее утро, но я не мог так долго проспать. Не чувствовалось никаких колебаний воздуха, вокруг был мёртвый штиль.

Рэя не было уже слишком долго, и я занервничал, повозился в кресле, обернулся назад. Стоп. Салон был абсолютно пуст, ни еды, ни воды, ни наших вещей. Я не понимал, почему он не разбудил меня и что вообще сейчас происходит. Продолжать сидеть и ждать неизвестно чего и дальше было глупо, но я не мог сдвинуться с места. Пульс шумел в ушах, и кроме ударов собственного сердца я ничего не слышал. Нужно было успокоиться, вытащить ключи, выйти, закрыть хоук и найти Рэя.

Когда я оказался снаружи и огляделся, то решил, что его следует искать за блокпостом. Я обошёл шлагбаум, заглянул в тёмные окна сторожевой будки, ожидая, что меня остановят, но оказалось, что там не было ни души. Пройдя немного вперёд по дороге, мощённой бетонными плитами, и миновав полосу ветряного заграждения из чахлых кустов и деревьев, я увидел примерно в полумиле от себя корпус какого-то промышленного строения. Здание, опутанное стальными фермами, трубами и гигантскими штуками в виде термосов с узкими крышками, выглядело устрашающе. На первом этаже краснели ржавчиной ворота для крупногабаритного транспорта, а выше были только узкие, расположенные в хаотичном порядке, окна. На крыше был установлен мощный прожектор, который шарил по земле и словно всматривался в беспорядочно уложенные кучи промышленного мусора, тут и там виднелись машины, увязнувшие в заболоченной почве: вставшие на дыбы гусеничные тягачи, опасно накренившиеся краны и остовы бытовых вагончиков. Пейзаж сменился из пустыни в топкую, изъеденную рытвинами и траншеями местность.

Только я успел подумать, что вряд ли бы Рэй пошёл туда и уже хотел вернуться, как замер от ужаса, подошвы моих ботинок словно прилипли к бетону, я не мог сделать ни шага. На меня катили клубы тумана, серого и неестественно плотного. Он в считанные секунды поглотил наш хоук и теперь подбирался ко мне. «Я сейчас умру, – эта мысль леденящим холодом окатила меня с головы до ног, – так глупо и так неожиданно. Никто не поможет мне. Я остался совсем один». Луч прожектора на мгновение выхватил меня, а потом яркий круг света заскользил передо мной, освещая дорогу к зданию. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы привести меня в чувство. Я побежал, едва касаясь земли, отталкиваясь и ускоряясь так, что сам не понял, как оказался около лестницы, ведущей на крышу. Мне нужно было подняться как можно выше, чтобы ядовитый туман до меня не добрался. Перед глазами мелькали бесконечные ступени, и когда мне уже начало казаться, что они никогда не закончатся, я увидел парапет крыши. Стараясь не смотреть вниз, я перевалился через него и понял, что спасён.

На крыше я обнаружил люк и по выкидной лестнице проник на последний этаж. Миновав широкий коридор, увитый проводами и кабелями, я оказался в небольшом бытовом помещении. В одном конце располагались металлические шкафчики, в другом прямо под узкими окнами были прикручены полки, на которых лежали скрученные валиками матрасы. В комнате было ещё несколько дверей помимо той, что вела на крышу: в туалет и душевые, от одного взгляда на которые мне стало дурно; в медблок, где я обнаружил покосившиеся этажерки с пузырьками, покрытыми толстым слоем пыли, и сломанную кушетку. Была ещё одна дверь, из-за которой доносилось тихое мерное попискивание. Я не смог открыть её, как ни старался.

Осмотревшись, я решил, что должен передохнуть и собраться с мыслями, подумать, где теперь искать Рэя и как выбраться из ловушки, в которую меня загнал туман. Я подошёл к одной из полок и раскатал матрас, внутри оказались подушка и пара тонких одеял. По крайней мере, мне не придётся ждать, сидя на полу, в пыли и грязи, что не могло не радовать, да и полка была достаточно широка, при желании на ней могли с комфортом разместиться двое таких, как я.

Я был как на иголках из-за беспокойства о Рэе – куда он ушёл, жив или его настиг ядовитый туман? Мне казалось, что буквально несколько минут назад я смотрел, как дорога исчезает под колёсами нашего хоука, и я всего только на миг закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, оказался уже здесь, в этом странном месте. Я снова посмотрел на часы на своём запястье – они стояли, хотя отчётливо слышалось их мерное тиканье. Даже повертев колёсико завода, мне не удалось заставить стрелки двинуться с места.

Сидя на своём спальном месте, я мог смотреть в окно. Луч прожектора всё также бродил по территории этого заброшенного завода. Туман был везде, он почти скрыл весь мусор, лежащий на земле. Было похоже, что я смотрю из окна дома, который парит на облаке – в некоторых местах облако прорезали мачты кранов, напоминающие лестницы. Это было даже красиво, но жутко. Созерцание настолько поглотило меня, что я не сразу заметил, как дверь, та самая, которую мне не удалось открыть, тихо распахнулась, и в проёме показался чей-то тёмный силуэт. Я видел его боковым зрением, не решаясь повернуть голову и посмотреть прямо, потому что каким-то шестым чувством я знал, что это был не Рэй. Этот кто-то, тёмный и тонкий, словно призрачный дух этого места крался ко мне в полном молчании. Шаги его глушил слой пыли, и скудный свет из окон не позволял рассмотреть хотя бы, человек ли это. Я попытался закричать, но услышал только свой тонкий скулёж, тихий, словно шёпот.

– Зак, – сказала тень, – это же я, ты чего так перепугался? Ну, что ты, солныш, тихо, тихо…

Я застыл, не доверяя своему слуху. Я не мог поднять глаз, боясь, что иллюзия развеется. Даже когда он сел рядом и взял меня за руку, мне не верилось, что это был действительно он, а не порождённая туманом галлюцинация. Несколько минут я не мог говорить, только рыдал. Моя голова буквально трещала от болезненных и неконтролируемых всхлипов, хотя слёз совсем не было, глаза оставались сухими, а глазные протоки и веки горели огнём. Мне не хватало воздуха, я боялся, что Джош выскользнет из моих рук и снова исчезнет. Как немая рыба я открывал и закрывал рот, желая о стольком спросить и рассказать, но не мог. Как в детстве цеплялся за него, пока он не лёг рядом, и я не смог обвить его руками и ногами, ощутить запах его волос и тела, и только тогда успокоиться настолько, чтобы начать мыслить хоть чуть-чуть адекватно.

– Как ты нашёл меня, это Рэй привёл тебя? Где он сам?

– Послушай, Зак, – Джош гладил меня по спине, и едва его пальцы замирали, мелкая противная дрожь бежала по моему телу, заставляя прижиматься к нему ещё плотнее, – у нас очень мало времени. Сейчас я должен буду уйти за помощью, а ты останешься ждать здесь. Ничего не бойся, я скоро вернусь.

– Не-е-т! Не уходи, не уходи, пожалуйста, Джош! – Я попытался сплести руки в замок за его спиной, но они вдруг оказались словно чужие, онемевшие и тяжёлые. Мне трудно было двигаться и дышать.

– Ты болен, Зак. Нам нужен тот, кто сможет помочь. Я не вытащу тебя отсюда один.

– О, господи, только не это, только не опять, – причитал я, понимая, что снова до отвращения жалок и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Я обещаю, что скоро вернусь, ты и до ста не успеешь сосчитать.

– Я не болен, это просто слабость, она скоро пройдёт, пожалуйста, не бросай меня!

– Пора, времени больше нет, – с этими словами он встал и направился туда, откуда появился. Я услышал, как скрипит старый ржавый засов с обратной стороны.

Со мной действительно было что-то не так, мне трудно было даже сесть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кинуться вслед за Джошем.

Сколько нужно времени, чтобы привести сюда помощь, и как Джош собирался противостоять ядовитому туману, я не знал. Может, у него где-то был припрятан костюм химзащиты?

От невыносимого беспокойства и внутренней опустошённости болело в груди. Я учился ждать его с тех самых пор, как начал осознавать его и себя, как двух отдельных людей.

Если он не вернётся в этот раз, я умру.

Чтобы не сойти с ума от напряжения, я начал вспоминать разные моменты из своей жизни. Это оказалось на удивление легко и приятно, до тех пор, пока мои воспоминания не касались момента ухода Джоша. На этом месте я будто спотыкался и перескакивал на что-то другое, всё равно что: мои занятия с мистером Фишборном, беседы с мистером Бреннаном, прогулки с Сильвером, наши скитания с Рэем или ночи, полные жадных и долгих ласк с близнецами Адамс.

Зря я начал вспоминать про близнецов, по нервам прокатилось эхо удовольствия, губы моментально пересохли, и я облизал их. Если бы сейчас со мной рядом был Гэри, он обязательно поцеловал бы меня, а Генри обнял, прижавшись сзади. Я чувствовал нарастающее желание, даже воздух вокруг меня вдруг изменился, будто призрачные сквозняки принесли в помещение ароматы трав, которых просто не могло быть в этом месте. Мне хотелось дышать полной грудью, но мои лёгкие взбунтовались, как после изнурительного бега, так что начало казаться, что я вот-вот задохнусь.

За дверью, в которую вышел Джош, послышались чьи-то шаги, тяжёлые и шаркающие. Я с трудом привстал, всматриваясь в темноту, теперь я не боялся – знал, что он вернулся и привёл кого-то с собой. Кого-то большого и сильного, способного нести меня. Замок лязгнул, дверь распахнулась, и весь проём заполнился мягкой угольной чернотой. Мгновение она переливалась и шуршала, а затем двинулась на меня. Когда свет из узких окон скользнул по огромному силуэту, я снова повалился на спину. Сил чтобы испугаться не осталось, а возможно, наоборот – меня просто парализовало от страха. В комнату вошёл монстр – чудовище с телом человека и головой ворона. Он был полностью обнажён, за исключением плаща из чёрных перьев, волочившегося за его спиной и поднимающего клубы серой пыли. Чудовище подошло ко мне так близко, что я увидел своё отражение в его круглых немигающих глазах.

Это был явный бред. По крайней мере, так мне хотелось считать, списав это нелепое видение на последствия отравления. Я почти убедил себя в этом, когда оно дотронулось до меня. Его ладонь легла на моё лицо и скользнула вниз, будто запоминая рельеф. «Я сейчас зажмурюсь, сильно-сильно, а когда открою глаза, его уже не будет», – сказал я себе, но как ни старался, не мог сомкнуть веки. Чудовище подцепило край моей майки и потянуло её вверх. Этого я выдержать уже не смог. Мне потребовались все мои силы, чтобы оттолкнуть его и закричать.

– Убирайся! Оставь меня в покое! – мой голос прорезал гулкую тишину, и звук нарастающей волной понёсся из комнаты, по всему огромному зданию, заставляя вибрировать стены. Я не ожидал такого эффекта, и чудовище, похоже, тоже. Оно отшатнулось от меня, метнулось назад к двери и скрылось в темноте. Дверь всё еще была открыта. Я не знал, что мне делать, как дождаться Джоша, если вернётся этот жуткий монстр или его собратья.

– Что ты наделал, Зак? – я вздрогнул и повернул голову, около моей постели, в ногах сидел Джош. – Я привёл того, кто может помочь, а ты прогнал его.

Меня начало трясти, я не заметил, как он вошёл, и не мог сказать, как долго он здесь находился.

– Что происходит, Джош? Что, чёрт побери, здесь происходит?!

Кожа горела. По спине пробежала лёгкая судорога, мышцы на животе и ягодицах напряглись, и скользкая тёплая влага просочилась из заднего прохода.

– Нет, – застонал я. – Только не это. У меня нет таблеток, Джош. Я забыл их там, в мотеле.

– Да, я знаю,– понимающе кивнул Джош. – Поэтому я и привёл к тебе этого альфу. Твоего альфу. Скажи, Зак, почему ты прогнал его? Это было так глупо. Мне придётся вернуть его, а это не так-то просто.

С этими словами Джош встал.

– Тебе лучше раздеться и ждать. А когда он вновь придёт, заткнуться и дать себе помочь.

Пока я корчился от следующего приступа, Джош снял с меня майку и штаны вместе с бельём.

– Пожалуйста, не надо.

– Надо, Зак, и уже давно надо. Если бы Рэй с тобой меньше церемонился, глядишь, твои мозги давно бы на место встали.

– Это… это не ты! Ты не Джош! Он бы никогда так не сказал! – заорал я.

– Прекрати истерику, – Джош изобразил на лице своё фирменное «ты такой идиот, Зак», а затем взял мои ладони и накрыл ими мой член, – попробуй пока немногого отвлечься. Это вряд ли поможет, но, по крайней мере, продержишься некоторое время. Я скоро.

Он ушёл, лязгнул ржавый замок, и я вновь остался один. Этот кошмар просто не мог быть реальным. Как здесь появился Джош, и откуда он взял это чудовище? Может, всё здание кишит этими существами? Это какие-то мутанты? Джош решил отдать меня одному из этих человеко-птиц на растерзание? Я засмеялся. Течка. Похоть. Острое и болезненное восприятие всего происходящего и желание дрочить даже в самой дурацкой ситуации. За что мне всё это?

Дрочить не помогало, разрядка никак не наступала. Вскоре у меня кончились и силы, и желание продолжать это бессмысленное занятие. Что-то со мной было отчаянно не так, но что? Можно было сказать «всё», но это был не ответ. Ответ ускользал от меня и изводил мой мозг так же, как и недостижимый оргазм, иссушал тело. Наверное, я действительно слишком пристрастился к Es-блокаторам и теперь, без них, мой организм устраивал мне светопреставление. Я истекал и слабел.

«Нужно оставаться в сознании. Дождаться Джоша. Он вернётся и поможет. Посмотри на свои руки, сконцентрируй взгляд на них», – велел себе я и поднёс ладони к лицу, пытаясь рассмотреть их, но они начали расплываться. Всё начало расплываться и исчезать.

***

Издалека доносился вой сирены, сквозь веки виднелись световые всполохи. Я потряс головой и открыл глаза. Всё-таки умудрился уснуть. Мы стояли перед шлагбаумом у какого-то блокпоста, водительская дверь была открыта, а в замке зажигания болтались ключи.

Стоп. Это место мне казалось смутно знакомым. Я уже когда-то был здесь, нужно только поднапрячься и вспомнить детали.

Меня подбросило на месте, и по спине пробежал холодок. Я рывком открыл дверь и выскочил наружу. Туман приближался. Я должен был добежать до заброшенного здания, залезть на крышу по боковой лестнице и спрятаться в комнате с узкими окнами и полками-кроватями на стенах. Страх быть погребённым под ядовитой пакостью погнал меня вперёд. Земля пружинила под ногами, движения были точны и легки, и я в считанные мгновения преодолел расстояние от хоука до спасительной лестницы и взлетел наверх. Мне нужно было что-то вспомнить, но что именно? Я был здесь с Джошем, и у меня началась течка. Не успел я об этом подумать, как почувствовал её. Мои бельё и штаны были мокрыми от смазки, и, похоже, они были мокрыми уже тогда, когда я очнулся в машине. Наверное, я всё-таки надышался ядовитыми парами и теперь не мог мыслить связано. Но было что-то ещё, кажется, мы здесь были не одни, и меня это беспокоило.

Зайдя в помещение, я увидел Джоша, который сидел на полке, подобрав под себя ноги, и смотрел в узкое окно.

– Джош, – его имя, как воздух, без которого нечем дышать, и если я всё ещё стол на ногах, то только благодаря тому, что у меня был повод произнести его вслух. Он похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой, чтобы я сел. – Я так скучал по тебе.

Я послушался его и едва опустился на кровать, как вспомнил ещё кое-что – здесь с нами был Птицеголовый. В паху предательски напряглось, и я почувствовал, что мне больно от узких плотно облегающих мои бёдра штанов, больно от майки, едва задевающей соски, больно от всего – от внимательного взгляда Джоша и от осознания того, что должно со мной сейчас случиться.

– Послушай, Зак, он скоро придёт к тебе. Ты ведь чувствуешь его?

Я бы хотел сказать, что это не так, но зачем? Зачем вообще что-то говорить человеку, который собирается отдать тебя монстру?

– Молчи и позволь ему сделать всё, что нужно, – упираться было бессмысленно, сейчас Джош был сильнее меня, но я мешал ему, пока он меня раздевал; я цеплялся за его руки и чувствовал, как слабею с каждой отвоёванной им тряпкой. – Не противься, Зак, поверь мне, всё будет хорошо.

– Не будет! Не будет!

Он прижал меня к постели и успокаивающе зашептал:

– Ты не сможешь уйти отсюда, если не позволишь ему быть с тобой.

– Господи, Джош, – меня накрыло от накативших страха и чувства униженности, – это какой-то ритуал? Ты хочешь сказать, что скоро сюда снова заявится то птицеголовое чудовище и трахнет меня?

– Зак, успокойся! Он один может вытащить тебя отсюда, слышишь?!

Я не слышал, я ничего не хотел слышать. И продолжать этот дурацкий разговор тоже не хотел.

– Уходи.

– Зак…

– Хочешь посмотреть, как он будет это делать?

Я наблюдал, как он молча встаёт и идёт к двери, и больше всего на свете хотел его остановить. «Побудь рядом, подержи меня за руку, мне так страшно», – в сложившейся ситуации все эти слова, произнесённые даже в мыслях, были нелепы, и у меня самого вызывали один лишь истерический смех.

Почти сразу, как Джош скрылся в дверном проёме, появился Птицеголовый. Тьма вползала в комнату и разрасталась в пространстве мягкими чёрными перьями, она впитала в себя почти весь доступный свет и оставила мне на обозрение лишь смутные контуры.

– Привет, Зак, – поздоровалось чудовище и в несколько плавных шагов оказалось подле меня. – Я не представился в прошлый раз, меня зовут Хью.

От всего его вида меня бросило сначала в жар, потом в озноб – надо мной нависал огромный полуголый мужик с головой ворона. Птицеголовый повторил заново всю церемонию с ощупыванием моего лица, провёл большим пальцем по губам и ухватил за челюсть, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Может он хотел оценить состояние моих зубов, прежде чем перейти к делу, или такова была его обычная прелюдия перед соитием с омегой, но в любом случае я почувствовал, что хочу убить его, когда всё закончится и я снова буду в состоянии владеть собой. Затем он переключился на мои шею, грудь, живот, бёдра, теперь он трогал меня, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. Эти бесконечные пассы руками, которые он производил надо мной, пока я корчился от похоти, только утвердили меня в моём намерении. Я еле сдерживался, чтобы не спросить, всегда ли он такой тормоз или только когда у него под носом течный омега. Если бы не Джош, который хотел, чтобы я был паинькой, и если бы не ненавистная течка, Птицеголовый получил бы весь мой яд, но, увы, обстоятельства были не на моей стороне.

– У меня такое чувство, что я тебе не нравлюсь, но сейчас мы оба заложники ситуации, поэтому предлагаю просто расслабиться и получить удовольствие.

– Поддерживаю, – процедил я сквозь зубы, – может, уже начнём?

Его огромный член покачивался как раз на уровне моих глаз. Я пообещал себе, что если он меня не покалечит им, то я убью его быстро, без мучений. Джош говорил, что всё будет хорошо, и мне следовало ему верить, но пока что единственное, чего мне хотелось, – отползти поближе к стенке и слиться с ней, превратиться в равнодушную глыбу, которой плевать, кто, чем и как к ней прикасается.

Птицеголовый поднял руки к клюву и потянул его вверх. Плащ из чёрных перьев медленно скользнул к его ногам, а птичья голова оказалась на самом деле просто капюшоном. Сквозняк подхватил отпавшие от плаща пух и перья, и они закружили вокруг нас, а потом опали, прилипая ко всему, чего касались. Я даже застонал от облегчения, по крайней мере, Птицеголовый был вполне обычным человеком, а не кошмарным порождением экологии, генной инженерии или бесновавшегося внизу тумана.

– Твои перья забили окна, теперь тут стало совсем темно.

– Подумал, что лучше немного притушить свет.

– Смешная шутка. Ха-ха.

Разговор иссяк. Джош был прав, когда велел мне молчать и позволить Птицеголовому делать своё дело. От того, что мы, собственно, до сих пор не начали, похоже, хуже было только мне, Птицеголовый держался вполне молодцом. Да, у меня течка, а он в четыре раза здоровее меня, и даже если я ненавижу его в этот момент всем сердцем – это ничего не изменит. Я смирился. Это как с болью, которая достигла своего пика, и её уже невозможно терпеть. Полка заскрипела под его весом, но выдержала. Лёжа на боку, он принялся разглядывать меня. Медленно провёл ладонью в паре миллиметров от моего бедра, так что все волоски встали дыбом, и мне пришлось стиснуть зубы. Я так надеялся, что все прелюдии уже закончились и дело пойдёт немного бодрее – сближение, стыковка, фрикции, химическая реакция и небольшой перерыв. Если мне повезёт, то я отделаюсь всего лишь парой дней этой вынужденной близости, если нет – мне может светить целая неделя. Меня никто не спрашивал, хочу ли я чувствовать руки абсолютно чужого мне человека на своей коже, нужны ли мне его поцелуи – я омега, омег не принято спрашивать. Можно воспринимать всё это, как угодно, как помощь или как плату за то, чтобы выбраться отсюда. В конце концов, это должно было когда-нибудь случиться. Пусть делает, что хочет, главное – после я смогу отсюда уйти.

Я не понимал, почему он медлит и изводит меня, зачем ощупывает, вылизывает, поворачивает то так, то эдак. Разве не понятно, что я не стану его просить или стонать, умоляя поскорее мне вставить? Мне нужно сохранить хотя бы остатки моей гордости и свободы. Я не доставлю ему удовольствия видеть себя полностью униженным, полностью в его власти и распоряжении, не стану ему помогать. Наверное, он думал, что я должен быть благодарен ему – ведь он не был груб и, наверное, так пытался расшевелить меня. Просто я не хочу, это не мой выбор, это природная необходимость. Он чужой мне, хотя я не испытываю к нему отвращения и его запах скорее приятен, чем отталкивает меня.

– Прости. Я не могу, – сказал Птицеголовый.

Ещё миг назад я чувствовал, как его член упирается между моих скользких ягодиц и губы терзают мою шею, руки сжимают мои мышцы и кожу, оставляя отметины, и вдруг он взял и отстранился. Это было крайне жестоко.

Я мог сопротивляться, браниться или быть пассивным бревном, но я не мог получить отказ.

– Ты сдохнешь от похоти, если уйдёшь, – угрожать было глупо, и это я понял сразу же, по скрипу освободившейся от его веса полки.

Он собирался оставить меня с моими проблемами и смыться.

– Не могу. Я чувствую себя насильником.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Конечно, я считал его насильником, но мне и в голову не приходило, что его это волнует.

– Помоги мне, – собрав смазку у себя между ног, я провёл ладонью по его члену, – пожалуйста.

– Я знаю, что ты несколько лет сидел на таблетках. Не представляю, что с тобой произошло, что ты никого к себе не мог подпустить. Не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня, Зак.

– Трахни меня либо катись к чертям! – Болезненный спазм выгнул меня, и я застонал. Не думал, что и это мне придётся сделать самому. Я с трудом встал на четвереньки и, поскольку он все ещё стоял рядом и нерешительно наблюдал за мной, подтянулся и обхватил его за шею. Я приклеился к нему словно пиявка, обхватив руками и ногами и источая дурманящий сок. – Я не знаю, красив ты или безобразен, или ни то ни другое, я даже не уверен в том, что ты обычный человек, но сейчас всё это не важно. Даже то, что я ненавижу тебя только потому, что не могу оттолкнуть – всё это не важно. И ты можешь думать, что я тебе не подхожу, или тебе меня просто жаль, и я тебе никто и имя моё ты забудешь, как только закроешь за собой ту железную дверь, но сейчас ты вставишь в меня свой огромный член и постараешься не порвать. Это всё, о чём я тебя прошу. Хорошо… Хью?

– Это значит, ты не против?

«Ом, шанти, шанти, шанти…»

Всё его тело окаменело, и только лёгкая дрожь обхвативших меня рук выдавала его колебание. Он повалил меня на спину и, вздёрнув мои ноги себе на бёдра, вошёл, легко, как нож в подтаявшее масло. Я застонал, но не от боли, хотя она тоже была, а от ощущения наполненности, которого мне так не хватало. Я смотрел, как напряглись мышцы на животе и руках Птицеголового, как блестел пот на его коже и сгорал от желания. Каждое его движение, каждое прикосновение заставляли меня тянуться к нему. Слиться с ним, пропитаться им, получить его всего, чтобы наконец-то пожирающий меня огонь, выплеснулся. У меня не хватало сил, чтобы самому прижаться к нему, и я хотел сказать что-то вроде «ещё» и «ближе», ощутить замкнутость не только внутри, но и снаружи, вот только теперь мне было совсем не до разговоров. Я не мог справиться с собственным телом, я больше его не контролировал. Моя зависимость от Птицеголового стала похожей на шаткий мост между жизнью и смертью. Если бы он выпустил меня из своих рук, оставил здесь одного, эта жуткая ненормальная течка убила бы меня.

Может, я как-то сумел дать понять это Птицеголовому, потому что он подтянул меня к себе и прижался всем корпусом так, что я, наконец, смог обнять его, провести ладонями от лопаток до ягодиц, дотянуться до губ. Его язык оказался у меня во рту, и мне хватило всего нескольких толчков и его руки на моём члене, чтобы кончить. Я не заметил, как мои стоны и конвульсии перешли в его. Он растягивал меня изнутри, а я сжимался, не давая ему выйти. Я делал это не специально, просто мой организм всеми средствами желал взять «своё». Теперь мы были связаны. Инь и Ян, преходящие друг в друга. Один оргазм затихал и как морская волна его догонял следующий. Когда нас накрывало, мы с Птицеголовым хватали ртом воздух и стонали друг другу в шею или в рот. Мне казалось, я способен раскрошить его кости, если обниму ещё чуть сильнее или, что наша кожа вот-вот расплавится, потому наш пот превратился в кислоту, сжигающую границу между нами.

Близнецы были правы, сцепка – это то, что можно получить только от альфы, и этот множественный оргазм даже рядом не стоял с тем, что Гэри называл «потискаться». Когда Птицеголовый смог выйти из меня, то без сил лёг рядом, а я – просто даже говорить не мог. Мы получили небольшую передышку перед следующим раундом. Всё моё тело налилось приятной истомой, и я подумал, что этот альфа оказался не так плох, как я опасался. Однако не успел я расслабиться и насладиться покоем, как этот гад укусил меня. Не больно, но это был собственнический и очень интимный жест, мне это не понравилось.

– Я не повторю одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

Не знаю, что он имел в виду, но я не планировал найти себе проблем по окончании течки, я хотел уйти с Джошем, найти Рэя и забыть обо всём как можно скорее.

– Что это значит?

Он не ответил, сгрёб меня и отключился. Интересно, альфы всегда так после секса? Я вот отлично себя чувствовал, был уже в состоянии не только двигаться, но даже, кажется, встать и спокойно ходить на своих двоих. Я должен был найти Джоша и сказать ему, что выздоравливаю. Перебравшись через неподвижное тело рядом, я встал, подошёл к двери и попробовал открыть её. Наверное, я был ещё слишком слаб, мне не удалось сдвинуть её даже на миллиметр. Тогда я отправился к душевым, возможно, водопровод всё ещё функционировал, и мне удастся принять душ.

На ободранных стенах крепились покосившиеся трубы, кое-где душевые головки отвалились и ручки у кранов были свинчены. Мне удалось открыть один, на первый взгляд, целый. Воды не было.

Кто-то положил руку мне на плечо, и я, вздрогнув, обернулся. Это был Джош.

– Зак, – он обнял меня. – Ты должен уходить. Разбуди его и выйди вместе с ним за ту дверь.

– Я должен? – меня охватил гнев. – А ты?!

– Я не могу.

Мне захотелось схватить его за грудки и встряхнуть.

– Ты издеваешься? – во мне кипела злость, столько злости, что я готов был начать крушить всё вокруг к чёртовой матери. Он качал головой и снова пытался обнять меня. – Да почему, Джош? Что на этот раз у тебя? Кто так важен, что ты снова решил меня бросить?!

– Прости, Зак. Я не могу. Не потому, что не хочу, а потому, что это невозможно.

– Что всё это значит?!

– Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? – его глаза смотрели с грустью. – Вспомни, ты всё поймёшь, если вспомнишь.

В моей голове вдруг мелькнул образ человека, лежащего в ванной, и я отшатнулся от Джоша, будто он влепил мне пощёчину.

– Нет.

– Разве ты сам не понимаешь, что здесь что-то не так? Сколько времени ты уже здесь? Когда ты в последний раз ел, пил, спал? Это не может длиться бесконечно. Здесь ещё ни разу не наступили день или ночь. А ещё нельзя преодолеть футбольное поле в несколько шагов и взлететь на крышу здания едва запыхавшись. Ты не можешь надолго сосредоточить взгляд на каком-либо предмете. Всё выглядит искажённым, абсурдным. Не много ли странностей?

Джош поднял руку и провёл по моим волосам, а потом показал мне чёрный локон, который остался в его ладони. Я увидел, как мои волосы осыпаются мне на плечи и на пол. Сначала они были чёрными, а потом краска испарилась, и проступили привычные мёд и карамель.

Ответ дрожал на моих губах. Мне хотелось вцепиться в Джоша и замереть, запечатать этот момент, пока моя иллюзия не начала рушиться.

– Ты ведь больше не принимаешь ванну, только душ?

– Пожалуйста, не надо, Джош.

– Ты должен отпустить меня, Зак. Рэй почти на месте, я уже вижу тёплые бирюзовые волны Индийского океана. Как же я скучал по ним. А это место, – он окинул взглядом унылые серые стены и царящую вокруг разруху, – не слишком весёлое, чтобы оставаться здесь вечно.

Джош взял меня за руки и переплёл свои пальцы с моими, а потом поднял наши руки так, что его запястья и предплечья оказались на уровне моих глаз. Теперь мне были слишком хорошо видны огромные бескровные порезы. Я опустил глаза в пол, чтобы не смотреть, но обнаружил, что стою по щиколотку в красноватой воде. Дверь с надписью «не входи, убьёт» с грохотом распахнулась, и на меня обрушилось то, на что я так долго не хотел смотреть.

Как я ни сопротивлялся, меня втянуло туда, и я встретился с чуть прикрытыми глазами Джоша, взгляд его казался рассеянным, будто он смотрел сквозь меня. Кожа его была слишком белой, а вода, в которой он лежал, слишком красной. Мой собственный крик оглушил меня, а потом прибежал Рэй и увидел то, что видел я. Он вытащил Джоша из ванны, наложил жгуты из поясов халатов и, подняв его на руки, бросился к своей машине. Я бежал за ним и видел, как он достаёт из аптечки шприц, наполняет его содержимым одной из ампул и вкалывает Джошу прямо в грудь, но во взгляде Джоша ничего не изменилось, в нём больше не было жизни. Я просто стоял рядом и ничего не делал, превратился в деревянного истукана и не слышал ничего из того, что Рэй говорил мне. А потом машина Рэя сорвалась с места, и я остался один. Когда Рэй вернулся, без Джоша, и взял меня за плечи, я догадывался, что он скажет: «Он умер, Зак. Уже ничего нельзя было сделать», – это были те самые слова, значение которых я не мог вынести. Что угодно, только не это.

Джош обнял меня. Теперь я знал, почему могу взлетать на крышу, не сбив дыхания и пересекать целое поле в несколько шагов, мне не нужна ни вода, ни еда.

«Я мёртв», – но эта мысль не пугала меня. Я улыбался, мне больше не страшен ядовитый туман, мне больше ничего не страшно.

– Я никуда не уйду. Я останусь здесь с тобой.

Он замотал головой, и его лицо исказилось в гримасе ужаса. Из лопнувших труб мощным потоком хлынула красная вода, подбираясь к моим коленям, но мне было всё равно, главное – не выпустить его руки из своих. Джош стал сопротивляться, но в этот раз я оказался сильнее, я почти смог притянуть его к себе, а потом сзади подошёл Птицеголовый и резко дёрнул меня на себя. Джош этим воспользовался и разорвал мою хватку.

– Оставь меня в покое! Ты – чудовище! Монстр! Отвали от меня! – кричал я, но ему было абсолютно наплевать на то, чего хочу я. – Ты не можешь решать за меня!

– Вытащи его, – велел ему Джош, – вытащи, или я буду приходить к тебе каждую ночь, пока ты не свихнёшься.

Птицеголовый тащил меня к выходу, и мне не за что было ухватиться, всё кругом скрывала красная мутная вода.

– О господи, дай мне хотя бы в последний раз обнять его, – я, словно уж, пытался выкрутиться из его рук, только всё было бесполезно. Меня охватила истерика, и тёмная пелена упала на глаза. Кровь в моих жилах бунтовала. Так же, как красная вода уничтожала здание, где все мы находились, так и моя кровь уничтожала меня самого. Сердце качало её с такой скоростью, что грозило вот-вот взорваться.

– Подожди, – приказал Джош, и Птицеголовый подчинился ему. – Приди в себя, Зак, посмотри на меня! Я обязательно найду тебя, я обещаю, мы снова встретимся. Только уже не здесь, слышишь? Я буду искать тебя там, так что без глупостей!

Я увидел, как Джош тает, как растрескиваются стены и в комнату устремляются новые потоки красной воды. Птицеголовый открыл дверь и потащил меня за собой. Там, впереди, сиял ослепительный свет, слышались смутные звуки, напоминающие голоса людей. Я понял, что видел Джош, когда был в коме, потому что теперь я тоже это видел – жизнь, биение её пульса, сияние. Бхарго(15), что дарует истинное зрение, открыло мои глаза. Я понял всё, что пытался объяснить мне Джош.

– Птицеголовый, ты в курсе, что мы с тобой сияющие создания?

Он промолчал, только снова накинул капюшон и уставился вдаль своими круглыми немигающими глазами.

Теперь я действительно видел, они там были – отблески.

  
15) Бхарго – в общепринятом смысле бхарго означает «свет». Как рентгеновские лучи способны показать то, что не видно невооруженному глазу, так с помощью бхарго можно увидеть душу.

***

_**Де-Мойн: Служба спасения** _

_Патрульный:_ «Служба спасения, брэк(16)!»  
_Оператор:_ «Кто брэк? Слушаю вас».  
_Патрульный:_ «Срочно дрон. Одна медкапсула. Примите координаты».  
_Оператор:_ «Принято. Ближайшая клиника «Исцеление». Помощь в пути, тридцать».  
_Патрульный:_ «Не продержится. В сознание не приходит. Зрачки сужены, на свет не реагируют. Были судороги. Пострадавший без браслета. Не могу снять информацию о повреждениях».  
_Оператор:_ «Дайте отчёт».  
_Патрульный:_ «Сигнал с камер. Трасса US 69. Пятнадцать минут назад столкновение внедорожник Shadow Hawk бетонное заграждение. Двое – водитель, пассажир. Водитель-альфа мёртв, пассажир-омега выжил. Документы на Кайла Рейнера и Зака Эванса».  
_Оператор:_ «Отчёт принят. Ждите. Конец связи».

  
16) «Брэк» – произносят, когда прерывают диалог оператора с другими корреспондентами, означает «прошу слова вне очереди». Используется для передачи экстренной информации, требующей вызова или оповещения любых оперативных и аварийных служб.

 

  
**========== Часть 2. Хью ==========**

***

Первый раз в Де-Мойн меня занесло по работе. Случайность на первый взгляд, но, тот самый камешек, что превратил размеренный штиль моей жизни в настоящее цунами.

В филиал Skyjet Incorporated требовался управляющий, так себе вакансия, но на тот момент для меня было важно избавиться от опеки семьи и жить самостоятельно. Я подписал полугодовой контракт и прилетел в Де-Мойн. Поначалу город произвёл на меня гнетущее впечатление, в нём царило явное запустение. Транспорт худо-бедно имелся, но про удобные и быстрые авиетки, пришлось забыть.

Небоскрёбы Де-Мойна конечно впечатляли, но жить друг у друга на голове – что за бред? Перестраивать подобные города было слишком дорого, и со временем они превращались в руины. Люди предпочитали перебираться в более комфортные места для жизни, с мягким климатом и малоэтажным жильём.

Стояла жара, день выдался не из лёгких, и я мечтал поскорее вернуться в отель, скинуть одежду, принять прохладный душ и завалиться спать. Если бы не закипевший мотор в моём роботакси, этот день стал бы таким же обычным, как и предыдущие с момента приезда.

Автомат извинился и сообщил, что через двадцать минут прибудет замена. Я был не намерен оставаться в раскалённом авто с выключенным кондиционером всё это время, поэтому с досадой хлопнул дверью, выбрался на безлюдную Мори-стрит и, следуя указателям, спустился под землю.

Сто лет не был в подземке и ещё столько же обходил бы её. Люблю небо и простор, а в ловушке туннелей, мне становится не по себе.

Экран оповещения на моём браслете слабо мелькнул зелёным. Система безопасности идентифицировала пребывание здесь, как «приемлемое», но всё-таки включила защитное поле. Ещё бы, столько возможностей свести счёты с жизнью – броситься под поезд или нарваться на нож очередного безумца.

Шум толпы и грохот поездов оглушили меня, поэтому я не сразу обратил внимание на замысловатую мелодию, доносившуюся из перехода между станциями. Слишком живая и эмоциональная, она разворачивала человеческий поток, покидающий экспрессы, и он скапливался в кольцо вокруг её источника. Некоторые проходили мимо, но всё равно, замедляли шаг и оборачивались. Мне захотелось узнать, что же их так притягивало.

Так, благодаря той поломке такси, я узнал, что некто по имени Дэйви Пэджет может несколькими движениями смычка вылечить любую хандру, что он самый красивый омега, которого мне довелось увидеть, и что влюбиться с первого взгляда действительно возможно.

Все мы стояли там и смотрели на него, расслабив челюсти и восхищённо округлив глаза. Очарованные альфы, готовые кидать к его ногам лепестки роз или схватиться друг с другом в смертельной схватке за его внимание и благосклонность. Язык музыки универсален, мы слышали, как этот парень с виолончелью говорил нам о своём одиночестве, о том что жаждет встретить его – того самого, единственного.

Я был одурманен им и его музыкой, забыл, куда и зачем шёл.

Мягкие волны светлых волос вздрагивали и трепетали вокруг тонкого, нереально прекрасного лица. Глаза были сонно прикрыты, и когда он поднимал взгляд, то смотрел как бы сквозь всех нас, никого не замечая. Его длинные пальцы, скользившие по грифу и виртуозно орудовавшие смычком, завораживали. Я простоял там не меньше получаса, прежде чем музыка стихла, и люди принялись ему хлопать. Коротко поклонившись и прижав руку к груди, он поблагодарил публику за овации, а затем сложил инструменты в футляр, который пристроил у себя за спиной и, немного вытянув левую руку вперёд, нерешительно покрутился на месте. Тогда я понял, почему он так странно смотрел. Он был слеп и держал в руке трость-навигатор, она сканировала пространство и сообщала о препятствиях и направлении движения.

Эта щепоть ущербности в чистой гармонии и совершенстве показалась мне чудовищной несправедливостью. Никогда раньше я не чувствовал так остро стремления защищать и оберегать кого-то. Толпа расступилась, а я по-прежнему не мог двинуться с места. Моё сердце билось за защитным полем одного омеги, что забрал его, даже не догадываясь об этом.

Я чувствовал, что не могу упустить этого парня и поэтому шагнул ему на встречу. На самом деле, это было рискованное решение. Встать на пути омеги означало активировать его защитное поле, а попробовать проломиться сквозь него – то же самое, что получить хороший удар в солнечное сплетение. Чрезмерная назойливость могла обернуться появлением патруля со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Но я не думал об этом, когда преградил ему дорогу и сказал:

– Подождите, мне очень нужно с вами поговорить. Меня зовут Хью. – Он попробовал меня обойти, но я пресёк его манёвр, шагнув в сторону и снова загородив ему путь. Его пальцы напряжённо сжали трость, и я подумал, что сейчас он поднимет тревогу. Я пытался говорить уверенно, но в то же время не напугать его ещё больше. Порой признания, пусть и искренние, не всегда уместны. – Не уходите, выслушайте меня! Мы должны были здесь встретиться.

– Вы ошибаетесь, наверное, вы меня с кем-то спутали, – он попятился назад.

– Нет, я абсолютно уверен. Хотя… я даже не знаю вашего имени и оказался в этом месте по чистой случайности.

– Пропустите, или я вызову патруль.

Я прекратил наступать на него и замер, ощущая, что балансирую на краю пропасти. Если бы только он убрал свое защитное поле на пару секунд! Я был на сто процентов уверен, что мы идеально подходим друг другу, но то же самое должен был понять и он.

– Посмотри на меня, – я неосознанно перешёл на «ты». – Ты бы не пришёл сюда, если бы не искал меня. Это ты сломал моё такси и заставил спуститься в своё подземелье. Так вот, я здесь! Посмотри на меня и скажи, неужели я ошибаюсь?

– Проблемы, Дэйви? – пара тяжёлых рук легла мне на плечи. Двое крепких альф неслышно подкрались ко мне сзади, и недружелюбный голос одного из них я слышал у своего левого уха. Мои мышцы напряглись, и я дёрнулся, пытаясь сбросить захват. Не лучший способ показать свои добрые намерения, вступив в драку. Двое на одного – это полбеды, но вот патруль, который примчится на шум потасовки, – это уже серьёзно. Я не мог терять время, отсиживаясь под арестом, пока воплощение всех моих грёз исчезнет в неизвестном направлении, но и показать себя трусом, спасовавшим перед трудностями, было бы ещё хуже.

– Нет! Просто старый знакомый, – наконец-то он протянул руку и неуверенно коснулся моего лица, изучая его. Я подался ему навстречу, ощущая, как его поле мягко расступается и впускает меня. – Всё хорошо. Мы собирались пойти пить кофе к Джотто.

Чужие руки отпустили меня, и я сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, сокративший расстояние между нами до нескольких дюймов. Я смотрел в его незрячие глаза и думал о том, что сорвал джекпот. Амуры над моей головой оглушительно затрубили в фанфары, и пропасть под моими ногами отступила.

– Если что, мы поблизости, Дэйви, – сообщил всё тот же холодный, враждебный голос.

Кожа на моём лице горела. Мне хотелось немедленно прижать его к себе, смять в объятьях, чтобы в полной мере насладиться охватившим меня чувством, здесь и сейчас показать всем, что он мой.

– Может, это покажется тебе странным, но некоторые вещи я просто знаю. Я знаю, что ты тот самый, кого я всегда искал. Пусть сейчас я веду себя чересчур прямо и безрассудно, но если не признаюсь тебе, то буду жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Я боялся, что он скажет мне, что я полный псих, или что-то вроде вежливого «извини, мне пора, в другой раз», но вместо этого он печально покачал головой и, привстав на цыпочки, прошептал мне на ухо:

– Ты умеешь хранить секреты? – его лицо выглядело очень серьёзным. Я ответил: «Конечно», и тогда он продолжил: – Я никогда и никому в этом не признавался. Это слишком грустно, знаешь ли. Но я тоже кое-что знаю.

– И что же?

– Знаю, что я – слепой, – его слова были глухими, но отчётливыми, как будто он старался донести до меня очевидное, – и ещё бесплодный. Я – калека. И я не верю в прекрасного принца, который вдруг случайно свалится мне на голову.

Никто в жизни не называл меня прекрасным и тем более принцем. Я был самым обычным, из тех, кто не выделяется в толпе. Но если, тот, кто забрал твоё сердце, считает иначе, метаморфозы происходят мгновенно – хорошеешь на глазах, даже чуть выше становишься.

– Ну, извини, я уже свалился, и от меня не так-то легко избавиться.

Я взял его за руку и притянул к себе. Никогда не испытывал особого восторга от того, что другое человеческое существо стоит рядом, но сейчас меня переполняла настоящая эйфория.

– Ты всегда так прямолинеен? – он улыбнулся. – Хотя не могу не признать, это жутко романтичный подкат.

Я хотел возмутиться, сказать ему, что это не просто какой-то там подкат, что мне сейчас море по колено и крылья бьются за спиной, но он добавил:

– Только, если честно, твой напор немного пугает. В наше время трудно верить во что-то слишком хорошее. Сам не понимаю, почему до сих пор не сбежал или не вызвал патруль.

– Потому что это было бы нечестно, вот так нагло взять и сбежать с моим сердцем. Ты же понимаешь, что теперь взамен я должен получить твоё.

– Ого. После такого заявления, хочется одного – поскорее унести ноги. – Он не отнял у меня свою руку и не тронулся с места, но я на всякий случай переплёл наши пальцы. – Хотя все равно, ты ужасно мил… э-э-э… и мне очень неловко в этом сознаваться, после всех твоих признаний, но я не запомнил твоего имени.

– Хью, – сказал я.

– Хью, – повторил он.

Когда хочется слышать своё имя из чьих-то уст снова и снова, всё становится ясно, как божий день. Со мною всё было ясно с той первой встречи в подземке, и до сих пор ничего не изменилось, моя несвобода от Дэйви с годами только окрепла. За последние три года мои чувства к нему превратились в гигантский айсберг, дрейфовавший в ледяном океане одиночества. После того, как Дэйви Пэджет вошёл в мою жизнь, а потом в один прекрасный день исчез из неё, больше ни у кого не было ни единого шанса занять его место.

Вернуться в Де-Мойн снова было нелегко, слишком много воспоминаний связывало меня с этим городом. Они обрушились, вспыхивая призрачными образами, стоило только ступить на знакомые улицы. Де-Мойн принадлежал Дэйви. Принадлежал не в прямом смысле, конечно, а как птице – небо или ветру – поле, так и здесь, приезжая в этот город я подсознательно надеялся увидеть его.

Именно Дэйви был причиной, по которой я пошёл на поводу у Габриэля и приехал сюда.

«Де-Мойн, Квартал развлечений, Четвёртая улица, клиника «Исцеление». Спроси Ричарда Холла. Приезжай немедленно», – послание в духе Габриэля Бирна, бесследно исчезнуть на два года, а потом сбросить бестолковое голосовое сообщение, зная, что я брошу все дела и примчусь ради одной смутной надежды.

Габриэль. Гэб. Жизнь беспощадно раскидала нас по разным углам ринга, заставляя соперничать во всём с самого детства. Ненавижу проигрывать. А с Гэбом было только так, и в какой-то момент я сдался и предпочёл сбежать. Жить где угодно, только не в его тени.

Ему пророчили головокружительную карьеру и блестящее будущее. В корпорацию Reditum его пригласили, когда он был ещё студентом. Гэбу досталось всё, а мне разве только неприметное место в тени его славы. Он был не только гениален, но ещё и красив, как дьявол. Я становился словно невидимым, когда рядом появлялся он.

Однажды я положил перед собой наши фотографии и провёл небольшой сравнительный анализ. По результатам получалось, что мы, конечно, похожи, но в случае с Гэбом кто-то искусно поработал с ретушью.

Я мог бы возненавидеть его за всё, чего лишился по его вине, но он был слишком умён и дальновиден, чтобы это допустить. Он каждый раз бросал мне вызов и каждый раз заставлял принимать его. Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы ни в чём не уступать ему. У Гэба было пять лет форы, и поначалу это немного утешало меня. Ведь он так часто хлопал меня по плечу и говорил, что гордится мной: «Ты наступаешь мне на пятки, братишка». У него было звучное имя кинозвезды, раскатисто и с пафосом возвещавшее о том, что все должны восторженно поднять головы и взирать на явление героя, а у меня глухое и невзрачное – ледяная пустошь, глухая и скучная, как пейзаж в серых тонах. Наверное, мои родители зевали от тоски, когда оно пришло им на ум, хотя по большому счёту я на них не в обиде. Чтобы нести его гордо, пришлось закалять характер.

Сложные отношения, но надо признать, именно благодаря брату я выработал в себе хорошую привычку к движению вперёд. Если вдруг я начинал топтаться на месте, к счастью или нет, в моей жизни всегда появлялся Гэб и давал хорошую встряску.

***

Когда я пришёл по указанному адресу, путь мне преградил угрюмый одноглазый охранник.

– Меня зовут Хьюго Бирн, мне нужен Ричард Холл. Он ждёт меня.

Одноглазый пристально оглядел меня с головы до ног, потом кивнул и скрылся за массивной дверью с многообещающей вывеской «Исцеление». Через несколько минут из-за двери выглянул худосочный омега в зелёной пижаме и спросил:

– Это вы? Вы Хьюго Бирн?

– Да, – подтвердил я.

– Очень приятно, меня зовут Ричард Холл, – из дверной щели ко мне протянулась тонкая жилистая рука, и мне пришлось пожать её. – Вы приехали, чтобы помочь?

– Я приехал встретиться с Габриэлем, – пожал я плечами. – Честно говоря, я не слишком понимаю, о чём идёт речь.

– За вами следили? – глаза омеги сверкнули недоверием.

Я заверил его, что не заметил никого подозрительного, и он сухо кивнул, приглашая меня внутрь. Присмотревшись к нему, я заметил, что одет он не в пижаму, как мне показалось сначала, а в изрядно помятую медицинскую униформу. На бейдже на его груди высвечивалось «Доктор Ричард Холл. Клиника «Исцеление». Тут меня осенила нехорошая догадка. Это заведение как раз походило на одно из тех, что сектанты «Прозрения» основывали в умирающих городах вроде Де-Мойна – маленькие частные клиники, где психически нестабильным альфам и омегам промывали мозги, после чего они бросали свои семьи и подавались в так называемые «общины», поселения за пределами «цивилизации», отрезанные от технологий, прогресса, живущие в нищете и беззаконии. Эти люди называли себя «прозревшими» или «беглецами», но по факту были несчастными бедолагами, одураченными кучкой мошенников. Принимая веру в сомнительное учение Джона Дэвиса – опасного преступника в розыске, они не только разбивали сердца своим близким, но и вероломно грабили их перед побегом, чтобы купить себе билет в мир иллюзорного счастья.

– Где Габриэль? – я остановился и пригрозил: – Отвечайте немедленно, что это за место и где Гэб!

– Я… – он остановился, устало потёр глаза, и меня окатило холодом: – Я не знаю. Он связывается со мной, только когда сам считает нужным. Габриэль сказал, я могу на вас рассчитывать, а «Исцеление» – это клиника скорой медицинской помощи, об этом написано на входе.

– Послушайте… Ричард, простите, я не хотел орать, но… – мне стало стыдно. Я беспричинно накинулся на ни в чём не повинного человека, который ждал моего приезда и надеялся на мою помощь. Не знаю, что именно пообещал ему Гэб, но после моего внезапного выпада доктор заметно сник, даже опёрся рукой о стену, а потом вдруг начал оседать на пол. Я еле успел подхватить его и тут до меня, наконец, дошло, он едва жив от усталости. – Так, тихо-тихо. Гэб прислал меня помочь, и я обязательно помогу, а сейчас мы пойдём, присядем, и вы постараетесь вести меня в курс дела.

Я подставил ему свой локоть, и он тут же повис на нём. Мы медленно двинулись вперёд и вскоре оказались в помещении без окон, где стояли стол и пара кресел. При ярком освещении я смог разглядеть, что доктор Холл действительно измотан настолько, что вообще было удивительно, как он до сих пор на ногах держится. Красные глаза в тёмных провалах глазниц говорили о постоянном недосыпании, а дрожащие руки – о сильном напряжении и стрессе. Я налил ему стакан воды и сел напротив, приготовившись слушать.

– Простите, – прошептал он. – Я не спал почти трое суток, а перед этим у меня была сложнейшая операция. Это частная клиника, но, понимаете, иногда приходится брать пациентов, направленных по горячей линии. Просто «Исцеление» оказалось ближе всего от места аварии, и поэтому его направили сюда.

– Кого «его», доктор Холл? Я уже говорил, что не в курсе вашей ситуации.

– Его… его зовут Зак Эванс по документам, но это не настоящее его имя. Документы сомнительные, из тех которыми пользуются люди из общин. Я решил проверить его по общей медицинской базе… – он закатил глаза и замотал головой из стороны в сторону с таким обречённым видом, будто собирался выдать мне военную тайну. – Если бы они только знали, кого привезли сюда… Господи…

Доктор Холл молчал и раскачивался взад-перед, ритмично дыша, чтобы успокоиться. Я не хотел давить на него, однако пауза слишком затянулась.

– Доктор Холл, возможно, у нас мало времени…

– Да-да, – он вздрогнул и согласно закивал, затем потёр виски и, прокашлявшись, продолжил: – Вы в курсе проекта «Арктур»?

Мои познания по этому вопросу были очень поверхностны, но я постарался выудить из памяти хоть что-нибудь.

– Если только самую малость. Я тогда ещё пешком под стол ходил, но ясно помню, как мои родители до потолка прыгали. Это была сенсация. Представители Reditum pharmaceutical объявили, что нашли способ возродить человечество, излечить людей от бесплодия. Они заявили, что бич и чума нашего времени – аномалия Бейтсона, приводящая к дисфункции яичников у омег и иммунологическому бесплодию у альф, – наконец-то побеждена. Представили это, как проект «Арктур», и показали всем целый выводок детей с якобы её отсутствием. А потом ходили слухи, что это была просто очередная фикция или того хуже – запрещённые эксперименты над людьми. Очень грязные слухи. Корпорация Reditum как-то сумела замять это дело, и вскоре всё забылось.

– Например, таких слухов как, – доктор Холл набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, а потом выдохнул, – те дети… всем им провели операцию на гипоталамусе и гипофизе. Впоследствии из них выжил только один. Всего – один! Считалось, что аномалия Бэйтсона приводит к развитию аденомы гипофиза, но это оказалось далеко не всё. Аномалия Бэйтсона приводит к самоуничтожению организма. Это отказ от возможности не только иметь потомство, но и вообще – жить. На самом деле, аденома возникала, как блок, она регулировала оптимальный уровень гормонов и нейтрализовала самый разрушительный эффект аномалии Бэйтсона – острый депрессивный психоз. Вы знаете о нём, как о синдроме Деспергера. Мы не просто так носим наши браслеты и проходим обязательные полугодовые осмотры. Все мы, как лабораторные мыши, подвергаемся анализу и исследованиям. Готов поспорить, что у вас, господин Бирн, хорошая сопротивляемость Деспергеру. Вы один из тех счастливчиков, которых миновала участь застрять в дыре, подобной Де-Мойну. Вы недоумеваете, какого чёрта эти ненормальные бросаются из окон или вышибают себе мозги. Я прав?

Мне пришлось сжать челюсти, чтобы не выдать своего изумления. Доктор Холл был в курсе таких вещей, о которых даже в нашей семье, весьма приближённой к верхушке Reditum, говорили исключительно шёпотом.

– Вы правы, доктор Холл, у меня хорошая генетика. Но вы несколько отклонились от темы.

– Да, извините. Так вот, я проверил моего нового пациента по общей медицинской базе.

Доктор Холл выпил воды, пригладил свои едва тронутые сединой волосы и уставился в одну точку.

– И, – его манере тянуть кота за хвост мог позавидовать любой садист, – что вы выяснили?

– Вы ведь знакомы с семьёй Ганди?

– Разумеется, заочно.

– Имя Арктур Ганди вам говорит о чём-нибудь?

Я напрягся, вытягивая из закоулков памяти информацию о давнем скандале, связанном с этим могущественным семейством.

– Точно не помню, кажется, лет двадцать назад была какая-то светская шумиха, связанная с ним. Говорили, что у него не всё в порядке с головой и вроде бы он умер, в результате какого-то странного несчастного случая.

– Да, официально считалось, что он погиб, – подтвердил доктор Холл и, сделав паузу, добавил: – погиб вместе со своим маленьким сыном Амритом Ганди.

– Послушайте, доктор, я не собираюсь клещами вытягивать из вас информацию, – вскипел я, – или играть в догадайку. Договоримся так – вы чётко и ясно выкладываете мне, что тут у вас происходит и какого чёрта Гэб прислал меня сюда, или я ухожу.

– Хорошо-хорошо! Я ведь и пытаюсь вам всё это объяснить! Просто вы меня не слушаете! О, господи, – он нервно вскочил, попытался налить себе воды, но уронил стакан, забрызгав свои больничные кроксы и брюки. Мне пришлось усадить его и всё сделать самому, прежде чем он достаточно успокоился и заговорил снова: – Этот Зак Эванс, который не приходит в сознание в моей клинике уже два дня, на самом деле, это – Амрит Ганди.

– Что?! – не сдержался я.

– И это ещё не всё, – простонал доктор Холл. – Я провёл тесты на аномалию Бэйтсона. И знаете что, мистер Бирн? Она отсутствует. Он полностью здоров.

Я потянулся к стакану, который не успел осушить доктор Холл, и опрокинул его в свой пересохший рот. То, о чём говорил этот несчастный, тянуло в лучшем случае на безумные фантазии, а в худшем, если это было правдой, – на то, что всем, кто в курсе ситуации, скоро наступит полный и решительный звездец.

– Если вы правы, доктор, это означает, что проект «Арктур» не свернули, а потеряли над ним контроль или перенесли его в иную плоскость. Мы об этом пока можем только догадываться. Вы совершенно уверены, что это Амрит Ганди?

– Я проверил всё на три раза прежде, чем связаться с Габриэлем. Я уже трое суток как на иголках, – он встал и, зябко обхватив себя за плечи, начал ходить от одного конца комнаты в другой. – С той информацией, которую я сейчас имею на руках, моя жизнь не стоит и гроша. И я переживаю не только за себя, но и за персонал клиники, понимаете?! Неужели вы всерьёз полагаете, что я всё это выдумал и разыгрываю перед вами параноика? Вы хотели, чтобы я изложил вам суть дела, так вот, я это сделал. Теперь очередь за вами.

Я понятия не имел, что могу сделать для этого маленького доктора, по воле случая втянутого в гигантскую мясорубку под названием Reditum, и почему Габриэль отправил к нему меня. Я хороший администратор и отличный пилот, но я совсем не тот, кто способен вести войну с правительством и могущественными мультикорпорациями. Время шло на часы, а быть может, уже на минуты. Тот, кто первым доберётся до живого Амрита Ганди, получит многомилионные дотации на дальнейшее ведение проекта, до мёртвого Амрита Ганди – получит бесценный генетический материал для нового старта проекта. В любом случае, парню не повезло изначально. Его объявят продуктом интеллектуальной собственности под грифом секретно, разберут на кусочки и изучат под микроскопами. И то, что Габриэль втянул меня в это дело, означало, что он и сам увяз в нём по уши.

– Он жив? Вы говорили, произошла какая-то авария?

– Да, жив. Я так понял, что водитель автомобиля, в котором он ехал, уснул за рулём. В последний момент перед столкновением с бетонным заграждением он успел вывернуть и принять основной удар на себя, поэтому пассажир просто вылетел из машины и отделался несколькими царапинами да ушибами.

– Тогда почему он не приходит в себя?

– Думаю, он мог всё это видеть. Там водителю шибко досталось. Сработал стресс-фактор, включился активный защитный механизм организма, и парень впал в гормональную кому, – доктор снова принялся растирать виски, и мне было искренне жаль бедолагу, ему впору было спички в глаза вставлять. – Видимо, он несколько лет просидел на Es-блокаторах. Он почти искалечил себя ими. Репродуктивная система недоразвита. За это время у него не было ни одного контакта с альфой. Гормональный фон омеги в период созревания – вещь хрупкая и нетерпящая искусственного вмешательства. Нельзя вечно глотать пилюли, сдерживающие процесс. Видимо, авария стала последней каплей, и организм взбунтовался.

– Где он сейчас?

– В инфекционном блоке, – ответил доктор Холл. – Пойдёмте, Габриэль сказал, что вы должны обязательно взглянуть на него. Он оставил вам специальные инструкции.

– Так он был здесь?! – крикнул я и встряхнул доктора за ворот.

– Конечно, был. Он сделал для парня всё, что было в его силах, и покинул клинику примерно восемь часов назад. Габриэль сказал, что теперь всё в ваших руках. Вы просто должны следовать его инструкциям.

Чтобы попасть в инфекционный блок, потребовалось раздеться и пройти дезинфекцию. Система просканировала наше состояние и объявила, что мы чисты. Лучшего места для размещения Амрита Ганди было трудно придумать. Доступ к блоку имелся только у Ричарда Холла и главного врача клиники, который, на своё счастье, был в отпуске.

Блок представлял собой просторную герметичную камеру с одной медицинской капсулой, в которой пациент подключался к системе жизнеобеспечения.

В любом замкнутом пространстве под полным контролем компьютера, я начинал немного нервничать. Я бы, рехнулся, если бы в полном сознании оказался в таком вот стеклянном гробу.

– Готовы увидеть надежду всего человечества? – доктор Холл подошёл к автоматическому пульту капсулы и ввёл код разблокировки. – Небольшое истощение, а так вполне себе симпатичный юноша. Кустарные тату – дикость в наше время, но ему, признаться, идёт. Жаль, волосы сбриты, должно быть, роскошная была шевелюра.

Крышка медкапсулы поднялась, и в этот момент я понял, что хочу не просто врезать Гэбу, а послать его в нокаут, чтобы его гениальные мозги встряхнулись в черепушке и стали нормальными, как у обычных людей.

– Зараза, – просипел я, чувствуя, как меня ведёт, и я словно зомби топаю к надежде всего человечества. Я протянул руку и дотронулся до него. Запах оглушил меня, и я буквально отключился от всего кроме его источника. Прошлось потрясти головой и сфокусировать зрение.

Вот, значит, что чувствовали тогда Дэйви и Гэб.

Нужно было срочно прийти в себя, избавиться от сентиментальных воспоминаний и жаркой волны похоти, накрывшей меня вот уж совсем не ко времени и не к месту.

– Доктор, пожалуйста, закройте …

– Что случилось? Вам плохо? – доктор Холл повернул ко мне своё изумлённое лицо, прежде чем я успел накрыть пах ладонью и со всей «любовью» вспомнить Гэба.

– Мне… просто зашибись, – выдохнул я, ощущая, как распирает яйца и болезненно наливается член.

– О… у него эструс. Я не сразу почувствовал, простите. Мой нос реагирует не так, как у альф. – Мне пришлось закусить губу, чтобы подавить стон, тем временем доктор Холл уже заблокировал капсулу и протянул мне шарик с видеокристаллом. – Это для вас оставил Габриэль. Он просил предупредить, что сообщение закодировано, вы можете просмотреть его только один раз.

– Скажите, вы знали? Вы были в курсе, когда открывали?

– Я даже не предполагал, что такое возможно, – по его лицу было видно, что он не лжёт. – Я слышал о синдроме Стивена-Джонсона, но даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь увижу его… э-э-э в действии.

– Мне надо собрать мысли в кучу, док… решить, что теперь делать.

– Бокс в вашем распоряжении. Если понадобится, со мной вы можете связаться по внутренней персональной линии. Звоните настойчиво, если что. Думаю, мне стоит немного поспать, пока вы… эм… изучаете инструкции Габриэля.

Когда за доктором Холлом закрылась герметичная дверь, я вставил кристалл в свой браслет и включил запись. Запись была странной, ниже плеч тело Гэба почему-то не отображалось, поэтому казалось, что его бюст летает в воздухе сам по себе.

– Привет, братишка, – он улыбнулся и подмигнул мне. В его синих глазах как всегда отражалось так много всего – ум, коварство, радость жизни, увлечённость делом – что, казалось, они светятся ярче, чем у всех прочих людей. – Если ты смотришь эту запись, значит за два года, что мы с тобой не виделись, ты ничуть не изменился… ну, за это я тебя, собственно, и люблю. Так вот, помнишь, как ты негодовал на тему несправедливости, что лежит в теории мнимой совместимости?

Конечно, я помнил об этом – теория мнимой совместимости или синдром Стивена-Джонсона, названный по именам омеги Стивена и альфы Джонсона. Она заключалась в том, что некоторые омеги при угрозе для жизни способны подстраиваться под гормональный фон альфы и вызывать реакцию «истинной пары». Стивен и Джонсон были самым печально известным случаем, который сторонники теории приводили в пример.

В общем, омега по фамилии Стивен, красивый, молодой и здоровый, сломал ногу, покоряя очередной горный пик. Очень невовремя началась снежная буря, и найти и эвакуировать его было практически невозможно. Альфа по фамилии Джонсон, по всем своим параметрам имеющий шанс заполучить Стивена только разве что в своих мокрых фантазиях, был в это время ближе всех к месту трагедии. По словам Джонсона, он сразу почувствовал свою «идеальную» пару и, естественно, без всяких сомнений и раздумий бросился на помощь. Джонсон сумел найти и вытащить Стивена, при этом получил сильное обморожение рук, впоследствии их пришлось ампутировать. Когда Стивен оказался в безопасности и пришёл в себя, его гормональный фон снова изменился. Никакой истинной пары, разумеется, не сложилось.

– Так вот. Меня в своё время весьма интересовал данный феномен, и на твоё счастье, братишка, я сумел разобраться в этом вопросе. Я помогу нашему спящему красавцу верно определиться с выбором своей истинной пары. – В воздух примерно на уровне плеч вынырнула кисть Габриэля, и он продемонстрировал мне инъектор. – Вот эта чудесная сыворотка активизирует течку, а также она будет посылать сигналы СОС в его центральную нервную систему. Примерно через восемь часов наступит её активная фаза и первый альфа, который окажется поблизости, получит главный приз – чудесного омегу, готового и способного к размножению. Как ты уже понял, братишка, я дал Ричарду чёткие инструкции о том, что в следующий раз он сможет открыть капсулу, только когда рядом будешь ты. Вот так. Сам себе не нарадуюсь, какой я молодец и как хорошо всё придумал. Готово!

Я этого не видел, потому что более чем на две третьих тело Габриэля было прозрачно, но я догадывался, что его руки неспешно ощупывали лежащего в капсуле омегу. Моего омегу! И если бы Гэб сейчас не был простым трёхмерным изображением, которое проецирует лазерный дисплей на моём браслете, я бы с преогромным удовольствием припечатал по его самодовольной роже.

– Я примерно представляю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, – он ухмыльнулся, – и если честно, я так рад за тебя, братишка. Можешь меня не благодарить, просто мне предоставился отличный шанс вернуть должок за Дэйви.

Обе его кисти снова взлетели в воздух, и он театрально возвестил:

– Омега на миллион, что скажешь, Хью? А то, сколько можно уже сохнуть по моему парню? Пора и тебе обзавестись собственной семьёй. Знаю, что ты у меня шибко разборчивый, поэтому решил упростить тебе задачу. Я сам нашёл тебе идеальную пару. Обещай мне наделать кучу симпатичных племяшек? Жду не дождусь, когда уже стану дядюшкой.

– Грёбаный ты паяц, возомнил себя богом и думаешь, что тебе всё это так просто с рук сойдёт? Я из тебя отбивную сделаю, когда найду! Я тебя сам этой сывороткой накормлю!

Он покивал головой, словно издевался, и продолжил:

– Ты прав, всё так и есть. Всё, о чем ты сейчас думаешь и пытаешься мне высказать. Я не хотел втягивать тебя в это, но мне не обойтись без твоей помощи, Хью. А теперь, когда у тебя есть собственный резон вступить в игру, вероятность успешного исхода значительно увеличивается. Кстати, у парня изумительно приятная наощупь кожа. – Я будто наяву увидел, как Гэб опустил руку на обнажённую грудь омеги, и его пальцы скользнули вниз, вызывая во мне очередной приступ бешенства. – Омега в беде, Хью. Твой омега. Неужели ты допустишь, чтобы эту милую мордашку разобрали на молекулы и упаковали по пробиркам? Гормональная кома – дело поправимое в восьмидесяти процентов случаев. Всё в твоих силах, братишка. Полагаю, что в «Исцеление» ты прибыл примерно час назад. Надеюсь, милый Ричи тебя не сильно утомил. Славный парень, кстати. Вы с ним чем-то похожи. Работает на износ, суёт нос не в свои дела и постоянно попадает в какие-нибудь неприятности. Будет жаль, если ты не справишься, Ричи со своей стороны сделал всё, чтобы парнишка не попал в лапы сотрудников из Reditum. Я смогу сбить их со следа и задержать не более, чем на пару дней с момента твоего прибытия. Если тебе удастся вернуть парня с того света, я помогу вам спрятаться. Мы с Дэйви держим за тебя кулаки. Ты же знаешь, как он переживает. Ведь ты у нас такой добрый и благородный, и это очень несправедливо, что ты несчастен. Так что ты уж там постарайся… наебать злодейку-судьбу.

Он хотел было отключиться, как вдруг добавил:

– Кстати, про синдром Стивена-Джонсона… знаешь, почему все эти случаи попадают в категорию мнимой совместимости? Процесс взаимодействия двух объектов, обусловленный их взаимным изменением, переходит в перманентное состояние только при условии замкнутости цикла. Другими словами, Джонсон должен был трахнуть Стивена, тогда он получил бы свою «истинную» пару на-все-гда. Я бы для верности ещё предположил, что было бы просто великолепно, если бы трах закончился качественной сцепкой и меткой, чтобы уж наверняка. Но, увы. Снежная буря, сломанная нога и разрежённый воздух. Мотай на ус, братишка. Это всё, что я хотел сказать тебе… хотя, нет… есть ещё кое-что… знаешь, лилия Вуду, она снова цветёт, такое странное совпадение, не находишь? Может, хоть в этот раз ты не прошляпишь собственное счастье. Наступить на одни и те же грабли – это перебор даже для тебя, Хью. Или сейчас ты тоже отдашь его? Парни из Reditum будут тебе весьма признательны.

С этими словами он снова мне подмигнул и отключился, а видеокристалл в моём браслете зашипел и испарился.

Хотелось убить Гэба. Зачем ему было втягивать меня во всё это? Неужели он думал, что наплевав на все моральные принципы и привязав меня к кому-то насильно, сможет решить нашу с ним проблему? Что я забуду Дэйви и стану довольствоваться этим суррогатом, который он мне так подло подсунул?

Я подошёл к капсуле. Во мне всё ещё клокотал гнев. Этот парень меньше всех был виноват в сложившейся ситуации. Мне не хотелось злиться на него, но я злился. Всё было так сложно. Нечестно. Нас обоих поймали в ловушку. Дурманящий аромат давно улетучился в вытяжке вентиляции, но навечно сохранился в моей памяти. Пальцы помнили тёплый бархат его кожи и как это было правильно – держать его запястье в своей руке, прикасаться к нему.

Мне было невыносимо смотреть на него, лежащего под герметичным колпаком, и разрываться между желаниями открыть крышку медкапсулы и сбежать отсюда немедленно.

– Амрит, – произнёс я, но имя показалось мне таким чужим, что желания повторить его не возникло.

Этого парня искали, за ним охотились – бесценный опытный образец, собственность корпорации Reditum и совершенно посторонний мне человек. Наверное, он был даже красив, по-своему, но совсем не в моём вкусе. Слишком сухой и угловатый, даже в лице ни единого намёка на мягкость – резко очерченные скулы и подбородок, жёсткая насмешливая линия губ. Сбритые волосы и брови, порезы на голове, татуировки с черепами на руках, и суровая морщинка меж бровей дополняли картину. Габриэль был прав, сколько можно любить чужого парня и сколько можно его сравнивать со всеми. Было бы мне проще, если бы он был похож на Дэйви? Вряд ли. Наверное, тогда бы я взбесился даже больше, чем сейчас. Мне хотелось со всей дури шарахнуть по крышке капсулы, мне хотелось, чтобы этот… этот Зак Эванс открыл глаза, и я мог сказать ему, что он совсем не тот, кого я мог бы любить, выбирая сердцем.

Гэб всегда мыслил какими-то неведомыми мне категориями, и ему было плевать по чьим головам он идёт к видимой лишь ему одному цели. Так что, злиться можно было сколько угодно на Гэба или на себя, но злиться на бедного парня, запертого в стеклянном гробу, судьбой и жизнью которого кто-то беспардонно распоряжался, было низко и очень глупо.

– Зак… возможно, кто-то уже любит тебя, и кого-то уже любишь ты. Мне бы хотелось взглянуть на тебя, отбросив в сторону собственные чувства и эмоции, но на данный момент их слишком много. И пока я с этим не разберусь, вряд ли стоит связывать себя с кем-то ещё. Прости, Зак. Я не могу помочь тебе.

Сейчас мне было необходимо найти Габриэля и поговорить с ним.

***

Два самых счастливых года своей жизни я провёл именно здесь, в Де-Мойне, в небольшой уютной квартире Дэйви. Однажды он обмолвился, что когда-нибудь выкупит её, потому что это именно то место, куда ему всегда хочется возвращаться. Действительно, куда бы мы с ним ни отправлялись – к тёплому океану или холодным фьордам – по приезде он неизменно повторял: «Наконец-то, Хью, я снова дома, как же мне хорошо». Я из-за этого досадовал, и как-то раз спросил: «Почему? Ты ведь мечтал съездить во Вьетнам, разве тебе было там плохо?», – а он рассмеялся и замотал головой: «Мне там было замечательно, ты же знаешь, с тобой я в любом месте счастлив, но здесь я отдыхаю душой, здесь я дома. У человека обязательно должно быть место, где ему спокойно». Я бы мог купить ему квартиру в любом месте, где бы он только пожелал, но он хотел именно эту. А я хотел, чтобы он был счастлив, поэтому на следующий же день выкупил её для него. У нас не было традиций с годовщинами и памятными датами. Мы устраивали себе праздники по наитию, то же самое касалось и подарков. Дэйви был мастером на сюрпризы, но всё равно, лучше всего у него получалось их принимать. Его радость и удивление всегда были искренними, как у ребёнка, всё равно, сколько стоил подарок или сколько усилий было приложено для его осуществления, и мне нравилась эта его черта. Мне всё в нём нравилось.

Я знал, что хочу прожить с ним до конца жизни, и ждал целых два года прежде чем сделать ему предложение, только потому, что понимал – Дэйви нужно дать время разобраться в собственных чувствах.

Я хотел его сердце не на время, а навсегда.

Он не колебался ни секунды, я получил своё заветное «да» и в довесок целое море плещущего через край ужаса в его незрячих глазах. Объяснение было странным: «Ты – хорош, Хью, – его губы дрогнули в грустной усмешке, – а я так просто… нереально хорош. Слишком идеально, чтобы быть правдой. И мне страшно, что всё закончится как-нибудь неожиданно. Когда я совсем не буду к этому готов».

Я не отнёсся к его словам серьёзно, они слишком льстили моему самолюбию. Тогда я просто наслаждался счастьем, близостью Дэйви, его любовью. В моей голове теснились только приятные мысли, мне не терпелось представить его как свою пару, официально сделать его частью своей семьи. Я хотел, наконец-то, показать ему город, в котором родился. Базель, самый красивый город на земле – необычный, красочный, сохранивший магическую атмосферу прошлого, несмотря на все метаморфозы, связанные с прогрессом. Я спал и видел, как мы будем неспешно гулять по набережной Рейна, есть горячие каштаны и пить ароматный кофе. Смешно подумать, самой большой проблемой на тот момент для меня был выбор: Фиджи или Бора-Бора для медового месяца.

Уже после того, как мои мечты и моя жизнь рассыпались, словно песчаный замок, я оказался в Базеле вновь только потому, что узнал о смерти родителей.

И вот теперь мне снова предстояло вернуться туда. Предстояло путешествие в ад. Я должен был посыпать свои раны солью, увидеть Гэба и Дэйви вместе. Понять, наконец, что тот ночной разговор с Дэйви два года назад был всего лишь капризом, навеянным сентиментальностью, свойственной его тонкой и чувствительной натуре. В этом весь Дэйви – бить туда, где больно, совершенно не осознавая собственной жестокости.

Тогда, проснувшись от ночного звонка, я меньше всего ожидал услышать его голос. Он обрушился на меня, как шквальный ветер, оторвал от земли и закружил в вихре противоречивых эмоций. Болезненное счастье слышать своё имя в устах того, кого никак не можешь забыть.

– Дэйви, – мои руки дрожали, и мне хотелось отключить звук, чтобы не поддаться искушению и сказать то, на что я больше не имел права. Мне не нужно было стоять рядом, чтобы видеть то, что с ним происходит. Как он сидит на полу, зажимая ладонью рот и беззвучно плачет. – Что случилось?

– Если я завтра вернусь в Де-Мойн, в нашу квартиру… ты… приедешь? – Дежавю. Когда-то он уже задавал мне этот вопрос, и я оставил его без ответа. Смогу ли я снова вынести последующую за этим бесконечность дней, наполненных только невыносимой тоской по нему? – Пожалуйста, не молчи. Не могу так больше. Скажи, что ты приедешь.

– Я… приеду. – Я падал в сияющую пропасть, где эхом звенел его голос «приедешь?», и мне казалось, что стоит только пошевелиться и иллюзия исчезнет.

– Я написал Габриэлю письмо, что ухожу и всё кончено. Не смог сказать в глаза. Всё так запуталось. – Его приглушённые всхлипы били по моим натянутым нервам. – Ты правда приедешь?

Я провёл в Де-Мойне трое суток. Я боялся хотя бы на минуту выйти из пустой пыльной квартиры, под завязку наполненной воспоминаниями, от которых хотелось лезть на стену. Моё сердце останавливалось от любого шороха. Оно истекало кровью целых три дня и три ночи, прежде чем я заставил себя покинуть Де-Мойн. Прежде чем осознал, что он не вернётся. Что он не покидал Базель и не отвечает на мои звонки, потому что всё это было ошибкой.

Тогда я решился позвонить Гэбу. Чёрт возьми, они оба меня просто игнорировали! Мне стало ясно, что Гэб обо всём узнал. Ревность питала их страсть, а я горел в этом огне в качестве так и не смирившегося «бывшего».

Я сказал себе, что это конец, просто мне нужно было увидеть их вместе, посмотреть в глаза Гэбу и удостовериться, что он даёт ему то, чего я дать не в состоянии. Я должен был знать, что Дэйви счастлив. Но Гэб как всегда поставил шах и мат моим планам. Он исчез вместе с Дэйви и не выходил на связь целых два года. Достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться. По крайней мере, я так думал до того, как получил сообщение от Гэба и примчался в Де-Мойн.

Я часто представлял себе нашу встречу, мысленно прокручивая миллион вариантов «как это будет», но тем не менее оказался совсем не готов к тому, что увижу. Гэб обожал эпатировать и часто своими выходками лишал меня дара речи. В этот раз он превзошёл самого себя. Бесконечный перелёт, бессонная ночь в «Исцелении», возвращение в Базель и два года самоистязания подкосили мои нервы настолько, что в первую минуту я не почувствовал ничего кроме холодного оцепенения. То, что я увидел, не укладывалось в голове. Это было похоже на бред или сон.

– Ты так предсказуем, братишка, – бюст Гэба торчал из механизма, внешне напоминавшего четырёхрукого андроида Robotics последней модели. Я попятился назад, пока не упёрся спиной в закрытую дверь. – Извини, я по-домашнему. Всё никак не могу привыкнуть к новому гардеробу.

– Что это? – мой вопрос был адресован не только его новому внешнему облику, но и всему, что я видел вокруг. – Гэб, чёрт побери, что тут происходит?!

– Здравствуй, Хью, ты, наверное, устал с дороги? Хочешь, я приготовлю что-нибудь перекусить?

– О боже…

Дэйви. Он был повсюду. Около меня, протягивая ко мне тонкую прозрачную руку, чтобы коснуться моего лица, около Гэба, прижимаясь к нему спиной и позволяя обнимать себя. Он лежал на огромной софе, бесстыдно вытянув свои длинные голые ноги и покачивая чему-то в такт изящной узкой ступнёй. Он поднимался и спускался по лестнице на второй этаж, едва касаясь перил кончиками пальцев, выходил и заходил в межкомнатные двери, ведущие в холл. Он сидел на высоком стуле и играл на своей виолончели. Я наблюдал его с множества ракурсов, слышал его удивлённый возглас: «Хью!» или «Габриэль, он вернулся!». Всё это происходило одновременно и наполняло пространство безумной какофонией.

Я шагнул ему навстречу, ощущая, как его прозрачное тело мягко скользит назад, не позволяя мне провалиться в свои голограммные формы.

– Я так рад, что ты приехал, – его невесомая рука оказалась в моей ладони, губы приоткрылись, словно для поцелуя. – Как долетел?

– Габриэль! – заорал я и бросился к нему, желая удостовериться хотя бы в его реальности. Мои пальцы легли на прохладный пластик, прикрывавший его грудную клетку. Он обхватил меня за плечи и придержал, не позволяя потерять равновесие и плюхнуться на колени. – Что всё это значит?!

– Давай присядем, братишка, Дэйви организует кофе и что-нибудь перекусить, и мы спокойно поговорим.

Все Дэйви согласно кивнули и вдруг схлопнулись в одного, который отправился на кухню, а я без сил опустился в кресло, заботливо предложенное мне Гэбом.

– Итак, ты здесь, – спокойно сказал он. – Как себя чувствуешь?

– Как я себя чувствую? – к нам подкатилась пара роботов-официантов, каждый из которых услужливо замер около подлокотников наших кресел. Гэб одной парой рук взял блюдце и кофейную чашку, а второй шоколадный десерт и пару воздушных кокосовых шариков, которые незамедлительно отправил себе в рот и принялся с наслаждением жевать. Из кухни возвратился Дэйви, разделился на две копии, одна из которых легко и непринуждённо присела на подлокотник моего кресла, а вторая в том же положении заняла место возле Гэба. – Ты издеваешься?

– А, прости, уточняю: я имел в виду твоё физическое состояние. То, что у тебя от увиденного крыша едет, я и так вижу. Меня интересует гормональный фон. Яйца от напряжения ещё не лопаются?

Меня бросило в краску. Беспочвенную издёвку я легко мог проигнорировать, но к сожалению, его слова били прямо в цель. Я был слишком занят, пока летел сюда из Де-Мойна. Потребовалось отключить автопилот и пойти на некоторые хитрости, пересекая Атлантический океан. Разогнать свой скайджет до предела было не так-то просто. Серия Blackbird для гражданских весьма консервативна – безопасность превыше всего, максимальная скорость, которую можно выжать, три с половиной маха, и то если очень постараться. Но, застав Гэба и Дэйви в Базеле и усевшись в уютное кресло для переговоров, я расслабился. Теперь моё тело снова горело и ныло от возбуждения.

– Не беспокойся, я славно успел подрочить на твоё сообщение в «Исцелении».

– На это я, собственно, и надеялся, – усмехнулся Гэб. – Как там доктор Холл? Когда видел его в последний раз, он скверно выглядел.

– Ещё бы. – Первый шок прошёл, и во мне начинала закипать злость. Мою руку сверху накрыла прозрачная ладонь – это был такой привычный жест, которым Дэйви пользовался, чтобы успокоить меня, что на какое-то мгновение мне даже показалось, что я реально ощущаю тепло и тяжесть его тела. Дэйви, что сидел рядом с Гэбом тревожно качнулся в мою сторону и его незрячие глаза встретились с моими. – Господи, Гэб, я прошу тебя, перестань. Убери эти чёртовы голограммы.

– Хью хочет, чтобы ты оставил нас одних, любовь моя, – пропел Габриэль, с нежностью глядя на свою копию Дэйви.

– Да, конечно. – Дэйви кивнул и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла грустная и немного обиженная. – Понимаю, вам, нужно побыть вдвоём.

Оба Дэйви синхронно коснулись наших скул, скользнув поцелуем, а потом, чуть дрогнув, растворились в воздухе.

Я больше не мог сдерживаться и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Голова была тяжёлой, и мне казалось, что я могу отрубиться в любую минуту. Хотя более разумным в данной ситуации было бы поскорее проснуться, открыть глаза и увидеть обычное утро обычного дня в своей квартире за сотни миль отсюда.

– Ну что, братишка, формальность встречи соблюдена – семейный завтрак, беседа, обмен любезностями. Я вижу, ты на ногах не стоишь. Давай-ка, выспись, у меня пока всё равно дела. Поговорим позже.

– Гэб, ты в своём уме? Не время спать… – я почувствовал лёгкий укол в предплечье и заметил, как робот-официант втягивает инъектор в паз на боку.

– Всё-таки… ты такой предсказуемый, Хью.

***  
_**3 года назад. Базель. Особняк семьи Бирн**_

– Да что с тобой, Дэйви?! – в ванной комнате шумела вода, и я уже хотел беспардонно вломиться туда, но тут до меня внезапно дошло, в чём было дело. – Эмм… я могу войти?

Ответом мне было молчание.

Всё пошло наперекосяк, едва мы прилетели в Базель.

По пути до родительского дома Дэйви уговорил меня заехать в ботанический сад, чтобы полюбоваться на трёхметровый Аморфофаллус – лилию Вуду. Последний раз лилия Вуду цвела лет тридцать назад – редкое событие, и что касается меня, то я вполне бы удовлетворился прямой трансляцией. Сомнительное удовольствие – дышать тухлятиной и толкаться среди желающих увидеть чудо воочию. Но Дэйви сделал большие грустные глаза и попросил: «Я ужасно хочу посмотреть на неё, Хью. Завтра она уже отцветёт». Естественно, «посмотреть» для Дэйви означало посетить это мероприятие. Если я мог представить вонь разлагающегося трупа, глядя на картинку, то у него было всё наоборот – для создания «картинки» требовалась вонь трупа.

В итоге после перелёта и толкотни на выставке у него разболелась голова. Не успели мы доехать до дома, как Дэйви совсем поплохело. Он внезапно заартачился насчёт предстоящего знакомства с будущими родственниками и завёл странный разговор о том, чтобы всё отложить и поехать в гостиницу. Естественно, мы поругались, наверное, первый раз в жизни, потому что ничего похожего я даже припомнить не мог. Каждый упёрся рогом, и мы молчали остаток пути. Когда я открыл дверь и подал ему руку, чтобы помочь выбраться, он заявил, что возвращается в Де-Мойн. Не знаю, что было тому виной, лилия Вуду, расшатанные нервы или его противостояние мне, но моё терпение лопнуло. Я молча выгреб его из авиетки, игнорируя невнятные мольбы, и понёс в дом. Дверь нам открыл Габриэль, он стоял и как будто ждал нашего прихода. На его лице застыли такие неподдельные изумление и радость, что я даже поинтересовался, всё ли в порядке с его драгоценным мозгом.

Поставив Дэйви на ноги, я представил их друг другу:

– Дэйви – это мой брат Габриэль, – Гэб протянул руку и очень осторожно пожал безвольно висящую руку Дэйви, от чего тот дёрнулся и, уткнувшись мне в грудь, закрыл лицо руками. – Прости, Гэб. Я отведу его наверх. Он плохо себя чувствует.

Гэб медленно кивнул и посторонился, пропуская нас.

Я недоумевал, что не так. Дэйви вёл себя загадочно, и я понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

Пока я спускался за чемоданами, он заперся в ванной.

Тонкий аромат, едва ощущаемый из-за закрытой двери, начал кружить мне голову. Теперь всё встало на свои места. Странно, что я раньше его не почувствовал. Обрадовавшись, что всему имеется разумное объяснение, я расслабился и выдохнул. Я решил, что Дэйви было неловко оказаться в чужом доме во время течки. В такие дни он предпочитал привычную обстановку квартиры в Де-Мойне. Решив дать ему время освоиться, я отправился в гостевой душ.

Мне стоило бы задуматься хоть на минуту и всё проанализировать. И пусть всё равно пришлось бы вынуть собственное сердце, оставить его на пороге родительского дома и бежать, куда глаза глядят, но, по крайней мере, я не сделал бы так больно Дэйви. Я не оттолкнул бы его, будто именно он был виновен во всём случившемся.

– Дэйви, ну что с тобой? Это же просто течка. Это же хорошо. Я рядом, и мы дома. Это теперь и твой дом, – я пытался успокоить его, вытащить из-под одеяла, в которое он замотался, и прижать к себе. Я хотел поцеловать его, но он закрыл лицо руками. – Скажи что не так?!

Я отнял его ладони от лица, но он отвернулся.

Если бы только я не был таким ослом в тот момент, то понял бы, что это значит. Но я решил, что лучшее сейчас – делать всё то же самое, что делает здоровый альфа со здоровым омегой в период течки. Оттрахать его так, чтобы он позабыл всё своё стеснение и стонал в голос, когда кончал. Я думал, что мой член – это решение всех проблем и то, как ошибался, понял лишь, когда Дэйви подо мной напрягся и вцепился не в меня, а в одеяло. Он не хотел, он просто терпел меня. Разве может влюблённый и жаждущий секса омега так себя вести? Нет конечно.

Мне стало дурно. Я хотел отстраниться от него, но не успел. Раздался грохот и, обернувшись, я увидел как в комнату, выбив дверь, ввалился Гэб. Он одним рывком стащил меня с кровати и откинул в сторону, встав между мной и Дэйви.

– Ты… – прежде чем до конца осознать происходящее, я кинулся на Гэба. Мой кулак обрушился на его скулу, сбив с ног. Ответ стоял передо мной. Абсолютная гормональная совместимость – один шанс из тысячи, и тот не в мою пользу. Худшее из всего, что могло с нами случиться. – Это из-за тебя!

– Дошло, наконец? – он поднялся и посмотрел мне в глаза. Первый раз в жизни я не видел в них привычного снисхождения. Это была настоящая ярость, холодная и едва сдерживаемая. – Вечно ты тормозишь, братишка.

Сцепились мы с ним тогда не на шутку и молотили друг друга, не жалея сил. Тот самый случай, когда даже у таких, как Гэб, инстинкты перевешивают здравый смысл.

Если бы не Дэйви и со своими «пожалуйста, не надо» – они иногда до сих пор эхом звенят у меня в ушах – не знаю, чем бы всё это закончилось. Он каким-то образом умудрился влезть между нами, и ему тоже досталось под горячую руку. Не знаю, что вернуло нам с Гэбом человеческий облик, но в какой-то момент мы остановились. Дэйви прижимался ко мне спиной, и руками упирался в грудь Гэба. И Гэб вдруг отступил. Мне не трудно было догадаться, что он прочитал на лице Дэйви. В его незрячих глазах иногда так много эмоций, что сердце щемит.

– Хью, пожалуйста, давай уедем? Давай вернёмся домой? Я… сейчас оденусь. Я… – на миг у меня возникла безумная идея взять его за руку, сесть в авиетку и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, – хочу вернуться в Де-Мойн. Ты ведь поедешь со мной? Поедешь?

Теперь я не мог даже обнять его. Между нами была пропасть, в которую я падал, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-то, чтобы не повредиться рассудком. Из всех людей на земле, мне нужен был только один – он, Дэйви, слепой музыкант, которого я встретил в подземке Де-Мойна. Самый красивый омега из всех, что я видел в своей жизни. Чужой омега, истекавший подо мной, но не для меня. Всё, что сейчас здесь происходило, было понятно без слов. Мой прекрасный мир рухнул. Никто не виноват, просто так сложилось. Я не хотел говорить ему этих слов, но у меня не было выбора.

– Прощай, Дэйви. – Я оторвал его руки от себя и, стиснув за запястья, подтолкнул к Гэбу. – Будь счастлив.

Гэб принял его в свои объятья и не выпустил, даже когда Дэйви принялся кричать и вырываться.

– Свози его на Фиджи. Он хотел побывать там.

Я выскочил из дома не оборачиваясь, как будто за мной гнались адские бестии, и остановился перевести дух, только когда за спиной были тысячи миль и Атлантический океан. Дальше бежать было уже некуда.

Я не помню, как прошёл первый месяц жизни без Дэйви, но я как-то выкарабкался. Со временем стало легче. Я даже смог иногда звонить ему и почти не рассыпаться на атомы, слыша его голос.

***

Во рту было сухо, член стоял колом, онемевшие руки не слушались, и везде он – запах навязанного мне Габриэлем «счастья».

С ума он, что ли, свести меня хочет?

Я попробовал встать – перед глазами цветные пятна и ноги совсем как не родные. И главное, ради чего он меня так «уложил», не понятно. Голова была дурная, как с похмелья. Что он там сказал? Дела у него, а меня вырубил и спать отправил, чтоб под ногами не путался или финт какой не выкинул. Я тоже хорош, сколько раз наступал на те же грабли. У Гэба всегда так, на первый взгляд сплошной хаос и ни черта не понятно, а потом оказывается, что всё это было по плану. Никакой свободы выбора, бежишь точнёхонько по крошкам, которые он незаметно раскидал.

Понял это, и обидно стало как в детстве.

Как-то раз, я тогда совсем мелким был, мы с Гэбом играли в шахматы. Когда сообразил, что он обложил меня со всех сторон, так психанул, что доску перевернул, а короля в окно выкинул. Думал, если партия официально не закончена, то и поражение моё не совсем настоящее.

Гэб – гений, у него голова по-другому работает. Ему ничего не стоит разобраться в самых сложных вещах. У меня месяц уходит на то, на что ему нужен лишь день. Я продираюсь сквозь железный занавес своей обыкновенности – мозги кипят, стресс, и я всё время на пределе, а ему хоть бы что – машина, а не человек. Я ведь и в Де-Мойн сбежал в основном от Гэба, устал вечно с ним тягаться, получил два года покоя.

– Ты как, Хью? – И где его этому научили? Просто по имени позвал, а у меня мурашки по коже. Я еле сдержался, чтобы не застонать. Гэб создал для меня изощрённую пытку – бесплотный Дэйви. Дэйви-призрак. Говори, смотри и даже трогай, правда безуспешно. Предусмотрительно, что тут сказать, я бы сейчас вряд ли смог сдержаться. – Хочешь… что-нибудь… кофе? Габриэль освободится через час, не раньше. Можно пока позавтракать.

Смешно, стоило только оказаться наедине, и неловкость начала сочиться из каждого слова.

«Я хочу тебя, Дэйви. Хочу стереть из памяти всё, что случилось здесь три года назад. Хочу увезти тебя прочь отсюда. Хочу, чтобы тот парень – Зак, перестал быть моей головной болью и причиной ненормальной болезненной эрекции. Только разве нужна тебе эта моя правда? Поэтому пусть будут кофе или что там ещё», – за эти мысли хотелось хорошенько себя стукнуть. Осталось только утонуть в жалости к самому себе, и можно будет табличку на лоб вешать – «самый унылый чувак на земле».

– Ничего не нужно. Спасибо, Дэйви.

Он сказал, что тогда приготовит только на себя и скрылся за дверью. Мне потребовались все силы, чтобы встать и добраться до ванной комнаты.

То ещё удовольствие дрочить, когда перед глазами то Дэйви, то Зак, то оба сразу. Я пытался выкинуть из головы обоих, но ничего не выходило. Я злился, если перед моим мысленным взором оказывался парень моего брата, такой же желанный, как и в день нашей первой встречи. И злился, если в моих фантазиях появлялся лысый, тощий незнакомец в жутких татуировках. Незнакомец в коме, стоит добавить. Я чувствовал его так, словно он находился не за океаном, а совсем рядом. Его запах снова скручивал внутренности в узел и дурманил голову.

Обмотавшись полотенцем, я вернулся в комнату и застал там Дэйви. Он сидел на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги и излучая сексуальность. На нём была длинная майка, чуть прозрачная, идеально дополнявшая его образ привидения, и если бы не его бесплотность, искушение было бы непреодолимым.

Знал ли он, что творил? Сейчас и когда звонил мне, обещая вернуться?

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я беспокоился. Тебе плохо, я же вижу. Не могу просто сидеть в своей комнате, когда ты тут…

Дэйви не закончил фразу, но по тому, как беспомощно протянул в мою сторону руку, а потом, словно опомнившись, опустил её, я понял, что он хотел сказать: «Я скучаю по тебе. До сих пор…»

Ох уж это его «вижу». У Дэйви оно значит – слышу, чувствую, знаю. Сканер, который не обманешь мнимой бодростью и поддельной улыбкой. Его эмоции всегда искренние и сильные, как будто материальные, меня от них то в жар, то в холод кидает. Когда Дэйви говорит «люблю», ему невозможно не верить. Если бы я мог распознать в нём хотя бы грамм фальши, то давно бы выкинул его из головы и жил своей жизнью.

– Скажи мне, Дэйви, какую роль во всей этой затее играешь ты?

– Что?

– Не прикидывайся, будто ничего не понимаешь. Где ты сейчас на самом деле, Дэйви? Эта чёртова голограмма сводит меня с ума.

– Зачем ты так? – его губы обиженно поджались, а в глазах появился влажный блеск. Никто не может заставить меня чувствовать себя мудаком так, как это умеет делать он. – Почему ты называешь меня голограммой? Вчера и вот сегодня опять.

Он встал, подошёл ко мне, и его пальцы невесомо сомкнулись на моих запястьях. Это было уже слишком. Я просто прошёл сквозь него, желая показать, что больше не хочу участвовать в этом спектакле.

Дэйви упал и скорчился на полу. Выглядело это ужасно.

«Держи себя в руках, это только кажется, словно ты ударил его – слабого, незрячего. Это иллюзия. Обман», – приказал я себе.

– Больно, – прошептал Дэйви, и голограммные слёзы щедро брызнули из его глаз. – Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь...

«Я бы в жизни на тебя руку не поднял!» – я был в бешенстве, мне хотелось кричать об этом, но как только я приблизился к нему, он отшатнулся, будто я действительно мог его обидеть.

Даже в виде голограммы он сводил меня с ума, заставлял чувствовать себя последним дерьмом.

– Прости. Мне жаль.

Он кивнул, вздёрнул руку вверх и стал слепо шарить по воздуху, пока я не позволил ему переплести его призрачные пальцы с моими. Было так странно смотреть на него, касаться, но не чувствовать ни его веса, ни его тепла.

«Ты бы ведь не стал играть в эту глупую игру, если бы у тебя не было на то серьёзных причин?» – я заглянул ему в лицо и вдруг понял, что для него это не игра. Он действительно верит во всё, что происходит.

Я положил его руку к себе на шею и подхватил его на руки, как если бы он был настоящим. Даже немного подкинул, вроде более удобно перераспределяя его вес, и Дэйви сразу же успокоился, обмяк в моих объятьях. Это было жутко, у меня даже мороз по коже пошёл.

– Я знаю, что ты до сих пор не простил меня и злишься. Но я не специально, Хью. Я хотел сказать тебе тогда, но просто сам толком не понимал, что происходит. Ты же помнишь, я просил тебя поехать в гостиницу. Я не хотел, чтобы всё так вышло. Ты ведь веришь мне, Хью?

– Конечно, Дэйви.

– Я не должен этого говорить, но мне тебя не хватает. Я скучаю. Очень.

Очередной удар под дых и у меня еле хватает терпения не психануть, сделать всё правильно – открыть дверь в их с Гэбом комнату и осторожно уложить его на широкую, аккуратно заправленную кровать.

– Зачем ты мне позвонил тогда ночью и сказал, что уйдёшь от Гэба?

– Я хотел уйти, правда. Хотел, но не смог, – он снова ухватил меня за руку и потёрся щекой о мою ладонь. – Я принадлежу ему… пусть и не выбирал его сердцем. Но тогда я попытался – купил билеты и позвонил тебе. Помню, как сел в авиетку, чтобы поехать в аэропорт, а потом снова проснулся здесь. Теперь он не позволяет мне выходить из дома. Я даже позвонить никому не могу. Я так рад, что ты приехал, Хью.

– В смысле, не позволяет?

Дэйви указал пальцем на тонкий ошейник на своей шее, похожий на обычное украшение.

– Он блокирует все мои попытки выйти на любые внешние сети. Я здесь заперт.

– Что здесь вообще происходит? – я бы обнял его, если бы только мог, но пустота в моих руках усугубляла ощущение абсурда и нелепости всего происходящего. – Что случилось с тобой и Гэбом?

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – его брови удивлённо вспорхнули вверх.

– Почему Гэб ходит в костюме четырёхрукого робота, а ты… где ты сейчас на самом деле, Дэйви? Скажи мне, и тогда я смогу помочь тебе.

– О чём ты? Я не понимаю. Ты сейчас очень странно ведёшь себя, Хью.

Он поёжился, и я понял, что он не лжёт.

– Ты ведь вчера был с нами и слышал, что мы говорили о клинике «Исцеление». Ты что-нибудь об этом заешь?

– Да, – он виновато покачал головой и продолжил: – В этой клинике был тот, с кем ты можешь быть счастлив. Прости, мне нелегко думать о нём без неприязни. Это ревность, и это плохо. Но Габриэль сказал, что он – твоя абсолютная пара. И мне жаль, что он сейчас в коме. Наверное, если бы можно было с ним познакомиться, я бы так не нервничал. Надеюсь, он замечательный. Я правда хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Хью.

– Почему ты сказал, что он там был? – у меня неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

– Ну, потому что сейчас он здесь. Разве ты не чувствуешь его? – на лице Дэйви читалось удивление. – Пока ты спал, Гэб переправил его сюда.

– Что?!

– Прости, я думал, ты знаешь. Он открыл капсулу и сказал, что хочет сделать тебе сюрприз.

– Где он?!

– Внизу. В лаборатории.

Ну, конечно. Запах. Мне не мерещилось.

Я бросился вон из комнаты, кубарем скатился вниз по лестнице и оказался у пуленепробиваемых дверей в лабораторию Габриэля. Они были открыты.

– Я тебя уже заждался, братишка, – Гэб стоял над капсулой, изучая датчики. – Вот скажи, тебе совсем не жалко парня? Ты хоть в душе подрочил, а он и этого не может, бедняга. Что с ним сейчас творится – похоть, вероятно, дичайшая. Ещё немного и, боюсь, он перегорит. Все жизненные показатели на пределе. Перед тобой надежда всего человечества, на блюдечке буквально, а ты нос воротишь.

– Заткнись, Гэб, и закрой эту чёртову капсулу, – прошептал я. – Иначе… иначе…

– Ладно, как скажешь, – он запустил усиленный режим очистки воздуха и закрыл капсулу. – Обычно люди на гормональном пике трахаются, а не треплются. Но ведь у тебя ко мне столько вопросов, и они все такие важные, что ну прямо никак не подождут. Я прав?

– Заткнись, Гэб, просто заткнись! – чтобы не упасть, я опёрся о крышку капсулы. Мне не верилось, что он так легко уступил. Я пытался собрать мозги в кучу и понять в чём подвох. – Почему на меня-то это так действует?

– Хреново тебе сейчас, да? Но на ногах всё же держишься, это отлично, – он довольно потёр руки, – значит, с дозой я всё правильно рассчитал. Максимальный выброс гормонов, братишка, тут уже не до прелюдий. Как думаешь, он красивый? Дэйви вот красивый, но по-другому – он холёный, аристократичный. А этот весь какой-то дикий, жилистый, как абориген из джунглей.

– Как ты можешь быть такой бездушной сволочью, Гэб?

– Обижаешь, – он покачал головой и даже всплеснул всеми своими четырьмя руками. – Я, между прочим, всё это ради тебя делаю.

– Ага, – зло процедил я.

– Ну, ладно, ты меня раскусил. Ради тебя плюс немного мести. Заметь, месть не в приоритете.

– Что ты сделал с Дэйви, чёрт возьми?! Вообще, что за странная херня вокруг происходит?

– Наконец-то! – Гэб, точно шоумен, щёлкнул пальцами и, указывая на меня, заорал: – Вопросы – это хорошо! Вопросы – это шаг от агрессии к конструктивному диалогу. И тут у меня есть, что предложить тебе, братишка. Во-первых, это, конечно же – барабанная дробь – о-о-о-тветы! А в случае нашего плодотворного сотрудничества… так, дайте-ка подумать, чего же хочет мой маленький Хью больше всего на свете? Может быть, вот этого?

Он присел на воображаемый стул и начал весьма похоже изображать Дэйви за игрой на виолончели, при этом напевая «Une vie d'amour(17)» из старинного мюзикла.

Это была та самая мелодия, которую Дэйви играл в подземке Де-Мойна. Именно она подарила мне два счастливых года, которые я до сих пор не мог оставить в прошлом.

– Остановись, Габриэль, – я повернул голову и увидел Дэйви. Он выглядел очень бледным, даже несмотря на свою прозрачность. – Ты ведёшь себя как циничное чудовище.

– Упс… как неловко вышло, – Гэб отбросил прочь воображаемую виолончель и смычок, подошёл к Дэйви и, ухватив его за талию, закружил, продолжая напевать: – Вечная любовь, жить, чтобы любить, до слепоты и до последних дней, один лишь ты, жить любя, одного тебя…

Их танец был похож на маленький смерч, поднявший с земли призрачные невесомые листья.

– Зачем ты так с нами, Габриэль? – Дэйви обнимал его за шею, доверчиво прижимаясь и позволяя кружить своё бесплотное тело вокруг меня, полностью опустошённого и подавленного. Даже капсула с «надеждой всего человечества» в этом танце на моих костях смотрелась довольно символично – словно хрустальный гроб с принцем, которого я никогда не поцелую. – Почему Хью называет меня голограммой? Габриэль, умоляю, скажи мне, что происходит?

– Просто наш Хью очень расстроен, сам не понимает, что несёт, – одной парой рук Гэб продолжал обнимать его, а другой притянул к себе его лицо и поцеловал, так, словно Дэйви был реален. – Обещаю, любовь моя, он так больше не будет. Скоро всё закончится. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы Хью был счастлив?

– Хочу, – Дэйви покорно кивнул.

– Потерпишь один день, милый? Двум глупым альфам нужно расставить точки над «i».

– Не хочу оставлять вас одних.

– Так нужно, милый. Не беспокойся, мы просто поговорим.

– Обещаешь?

– Обещаю.

Гэб кивнул, и Дэйви в его руках растаял, как сон.

– Ты слышал? У нас мало времени. Поторопимся, братишка. Как насчёт небольшой прогулки на площадь Барфюссер? Мне нужно кое-что показать тебе.

  
17) Une vie d'amour – (фр.) жизнь в любви.

***

Авиетка немного покружила над площадью, прежде чем мы сумели припарковаться на крыше стилизованного под старину торгового центра. На площади было людно, туристы, как обычно, толпились возле сувенирных магазинов.

– Нам довелось родиться в странное время, Хью.

– И что же в нём странного?

Гэб вдруг неожиданно рассмеялся и, притянув меня к себе, заговорщицки произнёс:

– Скоро сам узнаешь. Обещаю, дальше будет, как говорится, только страньше и страньше. Помнишь изображение с коровой?

Я улыбнулся, одна из тех загадочных картинок, что на первый взгляд похожа на абстрактную мазню.

– Конечно, до сих пор удивляюсь, почему увидел её, только когда ты нарисовал мне контур. Ведь картинка была очевидна с самого начала.

– Сегодня, ты снова попробуешь её разглядеть.

Я усмехнулся и развёл руками. Загадки, предложенные Гэбом, обычно представляли целый квест, который мне волей-неволей приходилось пройти.

– Как я понимаю, отказ не принимается?

– Ты ведь хочешь узнать, что случилось с Дэйви? – Одну свою руку он опустил мне на плечо, другой что-то набирал на планшете, а две другие были заняты тем, что разминали ему шею и плечи. Заметив, что я разглядываю его, он подмигнул мне. – Лишняя пара рук – это что-то. Не понимаю, как я раньше без них обходился.

– Хорошо. Я согласен искать твою «корову», но у меня есть одно условие, когда всё закончится…

– Подожди, – перебил он, зажав ладонью мой рот, – дай я сам угадаю. Ты хочешь стать великим светлым властелином, чтобы повсеместно причинять добро, и ещё клёвый прикид, как у меня?

Красуясь передо мной, он поиграл искусственными мускулами на руках, расправил складки зелёного килта, щёлкнул подтяжками чёрных гольф и лихо сдвинул на бок берет. Кожа на голом торсе там, где были стыки с костюмом киборга, выглядела нездоровой, отдавала трупным цветом и помимо воли приковывала к себе взгляд.

– Может, уже снимешь это? Не жмёт костюмчик-то? Выглядит не очень.

– Ты прав, ужасно жмёт, – с этими словами Гэб вытащил из кобуры, прикреплённой к поясу, инъектор и приставил его к своей шее, – пора сделать укольчик. Ну, что, как я теперь выгляжу?

– Как четырёхрукий робот из рекламы, на которого частично натянули человеческую кожу и отправили в бар для престарелых омег. Спасибо, хоть меня не заставил так нелепо вырядиться. Ты, конечно, всегда любил повыпендриваться, но думаю, это уже слишком.

– Ой, ладно тебе, – он бросил презрительный взгляд на мой вполне обычный костюм из адаппласта. В последнее время я отдавал предпочтение трансформерам, легко подстраивающимся под погодные условия и новые модные веяния. – Признайся, ты просто мне завидуешь. Один только килт чего стоит. Национальная одежда – это круто. Ты забыл свои корни, братишка. Наша фамилия – Бирн(18), и в нас течёт ирландская кровь!

– Слушай, ты сам говорил у нас мало времени. Зачем весь этот маскарад?

– Затем, что я буду тебе помогать искать «корову». Я, как хороший старший брат, буду идти рядом и присматривать за тобой.

– В таком-то виде? – я скептически поморщился. – Мы рискуем отрастить себе хвост из толпы туристов, которые примут тебя за аниматора.

– Спорим, за аниматора они будут принимать тебя? – его губы расползлись в улыбке, которая не сулила мне ничего хорошего. Я инстинктивно отшатнулся от него, опасаясь, что он нацепит на меня одну из своих хитроумных экспериментальных приблуд. – Старые рефлексы, братишка?

Он рассмеялся, а я незаметно перевёл дух.

– Хорошо-хорошо, обещаю, что не буду устраивать фарс. Просто выслушай меня внимательно. Во-первых, я принимаю твои условия.

– Но…

– Я тебя умоляю, Хью. Ты хочешь голой, ничем не прикрытой правды и Дэйви на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил ему самому решать, – кровь бросилась мне в лицо, – что для него лучше. Он не твоя собственность.

– Да-да-да. Уже скоро, если Дэйви этого действительно захочет, я отпущу его на все четыре стороны. И, конечно же, если ты всё ещё будешь хотеть Дэйви, я не буду стоять на твоём пути. Ну, что по рукам, братишка?

– И ты вот так запросто от него откажешься? – хоть Гэб никогда раньше не врал мне, сейчас его обещания выглядели фикцией. – Отойдёшь в сторону без всяких уловок и ухищрений?

Габриэль перестал заниматься ерундой, и на миг мне показалось, что я вижу в нём обычного человека – ранимого и одинокого. Человека, у которого тоже есть слабости.

– Рад, что ты так уверен в себе. Иногда кроме слепой уверенности в собственных силах ничего другого не остаётся. Я не буду лгать тебе, утверждая, что всё будет просто. Нет. Пока ты не видишь этой самой «коровы», ты не видишь и всей значимости «если». Возможно, скоро для тебя всё изменится. Твои чувства, твоё мироощущение, привязанности. Я не просто так сказал «если ты всё ещё будешь хотеть Дэйви».

– Хорошо. Я согласен.

– Тогда переходим к «во-вторых». Твоя задача – найти «корову», как ты уже понял. Но это ещё не всё. От тебя требуется не только решить задачу, самое главное, на финише тебе нужно будет сохранить психическую адекватность. Сам понимаешь, если к концу у тебя сдадут нервишки и потечёт крыша, я не смогу отпустить ни тебя, ни Дэйви. Плюс, миссия усложняется тем, что большую часть времени тебе придётся решать свои гормональные проблемы. Если ты сумеешь убедить свой член следовать всей той моральной чепухе, что сидит у тебя в голове, я подниму все свои четыре руки и сдамся.

– Не беспокойся, Гэб, у меня крепкие нервы. Длительное проживание с тобой под одной крышей превратило их в стальные канаты.

– Тогда начнём, пожалуй. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил Боба, нашего робота-уборщика.

Уж что-что, а Боба я запомнил на всю жизнь. Тут даже напрягаться особо не нужно было. Когда Гэбу было двенадцать лет, он забавы ради написал вирусную программу для систем типа SH – «умный дом». Маленький жучок, замаскированный под кусочек человеческой кожи, незаметный и практически неощутимый, выдавал себя за хозяина с администраторскими правами, подключался к домашней сети и передавал заранее прописанную команду. Мне такого жука Гэб налепил на шею сзади, прописав для робота-уборщика «возвращаться на базу; интервал времени - рандомно», а в качестве базы указал меня. Родители только что приобрели этого монстра, новое слово роботехники – и сантехник, и садовник, и горничная, и много чего ещё в одном флаконе, с виду – жуткое насекомое с кучей насадок. Гэб назвал его Боб.

На все мои возмущения наша домашняя SH отвечала, что выполняет моё собственное задание. Целый день, пока я не нашёл зловредного жука-нашлёпку и не уничтожил его, Боб таскался за мной по всему дому, а поскольку у него имелись ключи от всех дверей, включая ванную комнату, туалет и мою спальню, я нигде не мог от него спрятаться. Боб вдруг срывался, не закончив свои домашние дела, и тащился прямиком ко мне в кровать, или в душ, или даже туалет, смотря, чем в это время я был занят. Гэб хохотал, как гиена, и заверял меня, что Боб – первый робот, который влюбился в человека.

– Вот, здесь усовершенствованная программа, – Гэб разжал ладонь и протянул мне кристалл, – скачай её на свой браслет, она подключается к спутнику и может управлять всем, что тебя окружает в радиусе мили. Чтобы у тебя не возникло сомнений, предлагаю какую-нибудь наглядную команду, как тебе голосовая, например: «О, Повелитель, чем я могу служить тебе?»

– Лучше пусть все роботы при виде меня поскорее убираются куда-нибудь за пределы моего могущества, – я пытался шутить, но мои мозги уже начинали потихоньку скрипеть. Было не понятно, зачем Гэб притащил меня на людную площадь и собирался сделать «Повелителем» роботехники на милю в округе. – Что от меня то требуется?

– Смотри и делай выводы. Кстати, это хороший вариант. Действительно, пусть при виде тебя в страхе разбегаются. Себе, если ты не возражаешь, я для чистоты эксперимента поставлю статус «игнорировать». Готово. Идём? Я вперёд, ты метров на пять позади.

– Идём, – согласился я, и мы вышли из авиетки.

Следуя инструкциям Гэба, мы спустились к пассажирским лифтам, держа дистанцию.

Я проследил, как он спустился на первый этаж и смешался с посетителями торгового центра. Его не замечали! Ни дурацкий костюм, ни пара лишних рук не вызывали ни у кого желания поглазеть, словно Гэб был для всех невидимкой. А вот стоило мне спуститься вниз, как произошло нечто неожиданное. От меня наутёк бросились не только машины-полотёры и погрузчики, но и почти вся публика, до этого праздно шатавшаяся от павильона к павильону. Люди в ужасе смотрели на меня, а потом сломя голову бросались бежать. В считанные мгновения вокруг не осталось никого, только Гэб и несколько растерянных туристов, которые с опаской глазели на него. Туристы, подходили ко мне и друг к другу, задавая один и тот же вопрос: «Что это за фигня вокруг происходит?»

Я спросил у них, не видели ли они ещё чего-нибудь странного. Туристы кивком указали на Гэба, который в этот момент занимался тем, что примерял на себя меховое манто и маску для сноубординга, которые стащил с манекенов. Пришлось заверить их, что это промоакция от Robotics. Моё объяснение их удовлетворило, они сделали пару фото на фоне мародёрствующего Гэба и покинули подозрительное место.

– Ну, как тебе? – поинтересовался подошедший ко мне Гэб. – Славные вещицы, пожалуй, я возьму.

– Только не говори, что ты затеял всё это ради шубы и маски.

– Просто они удачно подвернулись мне под руку. Теперь не придётся удалять фото у той парочки. К тому же оставил людям занятные впечатления на память. Хочешь ещё прогуляться или домой уже?

– Домой. Я понял, что ты снова провернул тот фокус с техникой, но не понял, почему люди тоже сбежали.

– Не сказал бы, что ты меня сейчас обрадовал своими умозаключениями, но такая скорость обработки информации для тебя вполне закономерна. «Домой» – это хорошее предложение. Поддерживаю.

– Расплатись за шубу, пока не ушли, – посоветовал я.

– Я тебя умоляю, – простонал Гэб. – Нас здесь вообще не было. Я почистил все хвосты, пока ты трепался с теми парнями, и у нас есть целых десять минут, чтобы мне не пришлось повторять всё заново. Идём уже.

По дороге домой я молчал, а Гэб философствовал. Почему-то он говорил об одиночестве. О парнях на одну ночь, что ведут себя как разноликие клоны друг друга, о коллегах, соседях и приятелях, что фоном мелькают в повседневной жизни. И нет совсем никого, к кому хотелось бы «прислониться сердцем». Я бы не удивился, если бы услышал такие речи от Дэйви, но от Гэба – это было что-то из области утреннего бреда, когда мозг ещё не вполне включился в реальность.

– Разве ты не чувствуешь этого, Хью? Столько народа вокруг, а стоит подойти к кому-нибудь поближе, и все они разбегаются. Они словно статисты, которые понятия не имеют, как вести себя вне того сценария, который привыкли отыгрывать. Тех, с кем мы плотно общаемся годами – по пальцам пересчитать.

В кои-то веки, он говорил как нормальный человек, может даже открывал передо мной душу, но я был слишком занят собственными думами – о Дэйви, о парне по имени Зак и об очевидном образе «коровы», контур которой буду должен в ближайшее время обрисовать Гэбу.

Хаос в моей голове не позволял определиться даже с направлением в решении заданной мне задачки. Что такого очевидного я должен был увидеть в сегодняшнем спектакле? Может, вся акция была просто спланирована заранее, но зачем?

– Мне, придётся отлучиться на часок-другой, так что не скучай, скоро буду. Кстати, если ты передумал на счёт Зака, лаборатория в твоём полном распоряжении.

– Нет уж. Спасибо.

– Тогда вот, возьми, изучи на досуге.

Гэб впихнул мне в руки какую-то коробку, дверь авиетки с моей стороны открылась, и я растерянно выбрался наружу.

– Хочешь подсказку? – я хотел подсказку, но гордость, как всегда мешала открыть рот и признаться в этом. – Присмотрись к Дэйви.

Что за странный намёк? Только окончательно меня запутал.

Я поднялся к себе в комнату и высыпал на кровать содержимое коробки. Там оказался какой-то старый хлам: деревянные чётки, статуэтка Будды, кожаные браслеты с часами и черепами, фотография, с которой смотрел красивый улыбающийся омега. Про таких обычно говорят «горячая штучка». Его лицо показалось мне смутно знакомым.

«Он напоминает… – мысль выстрелила неожиданно, – это Арктур Ганди на фотографии, и это вещи Зака. Мне не показалось, что на них его запах. Зачем Гэб отдал их мне?»

Теперь я внимательно рассмотрел каждую из вещиц, пытаясь представить, кто такой Зак Эванс. Обратил бы я на него внимание, если бы не было всей этой искусственной химии, которая нас связывала сейчас? И поймав себя на мысли, что начал фантазировать уже за пределами обычного интереса, я разозлился. Какого чёрта я вообще думаю об этом? Мне сейчас нужно решать ребус с «коровой». Я должен понять, зачем Гэб устроил весь этот спектакль.

Я сложил вещи назад в коробку и после этого с полчаса слонялся по дому в тщетных попытках игнорировать странный намёк Гэба – присмотреться к Дэйви. Я явно что-то упускал. За исключением призрачного тела, Дэйви оставался Дэйви. Он определённо вёл себя, как реальный Дэйви из плоти и крови. Такое не сыграть, у подделки всегда остаётся её кукольность. Она не способна на импровизацию. К тому же я абсолютно не понимал, что могло быть общего у Дэйви и тех роботов и людей в торговом центре, которые при виде меня разбежались прочь. Я бы и рад был уложить всё по полочкам, но мои выводы выходили настолько бредовыми, что не могли иметь ничего общего с реальностью. Кроме того, были и некоторые отвлекающие моменты. Как, например, киборги – персонажи из области фантастики. Даже если Гэб заставил шевелиться две лишние пары рук, как свои собственные – это не более, чем костюм со спецэффектами. Это было очевидно, но почему-то всё равно беспокоило меня.

Хотелось побиться головой о стену. Время бездарно текло сквозь пальцы, а к разгадке я не приблизился ни на шаг.

– Хью, тебе сообщение от Габриэля. Он настаивает на том, чтобы ты просмотрел его немедленно. – Дэйви возник неожиданно. Просто воздух вдруг стал менее прозрачным и отражённый свет передал в мой мозг его образ. Чуть прикрытые глаза, взгляд сквозь меня, голые ноги и сползшая с одного плеча майка. – Прости, я спал. Он меня разбудил и просил срочно тебе это сказать. В лаборатории для тебя есть какие-то файлы, которые ты должен просмотреть.

«Слишком уж настойчиво предлагается мне эта самая лаборатория, – подумал я, всем нутром ощущая вероломное коварство Гэба. Мне снова хотелось спастись бегством. Оказаться где-нибудь подальше от семейного гнезда Бирнов. – Нет уж, дудки! Я не хочу попасть в западню из гормонов течного омеги, которого Гэб пытается вручить мне».

– Я не пойду в лабораторию.

– Вот как. Почему? Неужели ты так боишься этого парня, запертого в той штуке? – Дэйви уже начал спускать вниз и обернулся. – Габриэля сейчас нет дома или, может, ты и мне не доверяешь?

– Что за вздор, – промямлил я и поплёлся за ним.

Мы вошли в лабораторию и Дэйви, чувствуя моё замешательство, подошёл почти вплотную и прошептал:

– Я его видел. Касался его лица, его тела. Он молод и… красив. У меня нет права на ревность, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Всё время сравниваю себя с ним… мне так трудно отказаться от воспоминаний о нас с тобой. До сих пор не могу смириться с тем, что между нами всё кончено. Я не такой сильный, как ты. В тот день ты просто взял и отдал меня Габриэлю. Понимаю, что сегодня я должен сделать то же самое. Так будет лучше для всех нас.

– Для всех нас будет лучше, если кое-кто кое-кому просто перестанет морочить голову.

– Ты иногда бываешь таким толстокожим, Хью. Ты не понимаешь, каково это, когда сам себе не принадлежишь. – Он прикрыл глаза и, зябко поёжившись, обхватил себя за плечи. Обнять бы и согреть, провокация ходячая. – С утра, когда Габриэль открыл капсулу, я был там. Знаешь, этому парню, Заку, сейчас должно быть очень плохо. Скажи, почему ты не хочешь быть с ним?

– Я его не выбирал, мне его навязал Гэб. Это только химия, которую можно игнорировать.

– О, Хью, поверь мне. Эту химию очень трудно игнорировать. – Дэйви сделал шаг и замер, точно ожидая от меня чего-то. А я только бессильно сжал кулаки. Полжизни сейчас бы отдал за возможность обнять его. – Мне трудно тебе в этом признаться, но я должен. Я говорил об этом Габриэлю и будет честно, если скажу и тебе. Если бы тогда, в тот день ты всё-таки увёз меня в Де-Мойн, я бы по-прежнему любил только тебя, но… я бы всю жизнь жалел о том, что не смог узнать свою истинную пару.

– Ответь, Дэйви, если бы Гэб отпустил тебя, ты бы ушёл?

– Пожалуйста, Хью… меня на части разрывает, когда я думаю о тебе и о Габриэле. Ты не понимаешь, как это – быть с тем, от кого у тебя крышу сносит так, что сам себя не помнишь. Ты очень хороший, Хью. Нет, ты – идеальный, а Габриэль порой ужасен и невыносим настолько, что я хочу убить сначала его, а потом себя. Но… близость с ним всё меняет. В его объятьях мысль о том, что я могу потерять его, невыносима. Я допускаю, что запутался, променял любовь на страсть. Поэтому… попробуй побыть в моей шкуре, проведи с этим парнем из капсулы хотя бы несколько часов. Если после этого ты всё ещё захочешь быть со мной, обещаю, я вернусь к тебе. Мы уедем в Де-Мойн и вычеркнем всё время проведённое врозь, как будто его никогда не было.

– Серьёзно? Говоришь мне стоит пойти и трахнуть другого, потому что ты, Дэйви, не знаешь чего хочешь?! Послушай, если ты несчастен с Гэбом, давай прямо сейчас просто вернёмся в Де-Мойн! Да – нет, белое – черное, я – Гэб!

Он помотал головой, и прежде чем я понял, что он собирается сделать, Дэйви дал голосовую команду отсоединить пациента от системы жизнеобеспечения и открыть капсулу.

Запах обрушился на меня с такой силой, что я упал на колени.

– Прости, Хью. Я делаю это ради нас с тобой. Габриэль не оставлял тебе никаких сообщений. – Собрав все силы, я бросился к дверям, но налетел на силовое поле, которое мягко оттолкнуло меня. На запрос «выпустить» система посоветовала обратиться к администратору. Прежде чем рассыпаться в воздухе, Дэйви подошёл к раскрытой капсуле и произнёс: – Тебе очень повезло. Хью – тот самый альфа, с которым хочется остаться навсегда. Не упусти свой шанс, Зак Эванс. Если ты не так хорош, как думает мой муж, через два часа ты умрёшь. Жаль. Ты так молод. Но это всё же лучше, чем целую вечность оставаться овощем.

Тандем злого гения и святой простоты – ядерная смесь. Я выругался и решил, что теперь они оба – и Гэб, и Дэйви – могут катиться к чертям. Моё терпение лопнуло. Почему эти двое считают, что им всё позволено? Я подошёл к капсуле, надеясь, что пока не настолько одурманен и ещё могу думать головой, а не членом. Выход был только один, включить режим ручного управления и вернуть медкапсуле герметичность. После третьей неудачной попытки система меня заблокировала, порекомендовав обратиться к администратору или вызвать службу спасения, если связь с администратором в данный момент невозможна.

Теперь, когда стеклянный колпак был поднят, а все щупальца медкапсулы отсоединены, Зак мог сойти за крепко спящего. Дэйви был прав, он молод и красив, притягателен даже без дикого выброса феромонов.

Я вспомнил как возмущался, когда узнал, каким оружием природа наделила омег:

– А что, если это будет старый и страшный омега? Вдруг он захочет именно меня?! Он потечёт, и я пойду за ним, как тупой баран на заклание, да? Это несправедливо!

– Ты слишком самонадеян, братишка. По статистике на одного омегу приходится десять альф и тебе придётся весьма постараться, чтобы тебя вообще кто-то захотел. К тому же течка после шестидесяти встречается нечасто. И будь уверен, если такое случится, даже самый старый и страшный из омег будет казаться тебе сладкой знойной мечтой.

– Но я так не хочу, Гэб! Не хочу спать со страшным шестидесятилетним омегой!

– Ну, тогда я могу соорудить для тебя гермошлем. Если всегда будешь его носить, то для всех омег этого мира ты станешь недосягаем.

На эскизе, который Гэб набросал, когда пообещал избавить меня от домогательств омег, я был изображён с круглым прозрачным шаром вокруг головы, к которому крепились антенны и трубки со шлангами от кислородного баллона. Баллон с кислородом нёс робот-уборщик Боб, параллельно занятый натиранием полов и кормлением венериной мухоловки. Такая перспектива умерила мой пыл, и я смирился. Уж лучше старый и страшный омега, чем этот аквариум на голове.

Передо мной лежал почти герой моих детских страхов. Он, конечно, не был старым и уродливым, но одно всё же было очевидно – этот Зак Эванс лишил меня собственной воли, не пошевелив при этом даже пальцем. На нём теперь концентрировались все мои ощущения и чувства. «Дотронься до меня, попробуй меня, возьми меня. Я – блаженство, о котором ты мог только грезить», – кричал неподвижный и беззащитный перед моей обидой и яростью человек.

Я мог бы убить его, немного сжав ладонь на его горле, но всё дело было в маленьком и непреодолимом «бы», потому что это «бы» превращало «чужое» в «моё».

Насмешка Гэба – «омега в беде, твой омега, Хью» теперь звучала совсем по-другому. Просто он знал, каково чувствовать другого человека, как самого себя. Его боль и страх, его желание. То, как в бешеном ритме чужое сердце качает кровь, его тело, наполненное огненной лавой кипящей между бёдер и обжигающей нетерпением каждую клетку. И мой собственный мозг, принимая все эти послания, быстро превратился в согласное на всё желе.

Господи! Как Гэб смог продержаться так долго и не убить меня, пока я трахал Дэйви? Почему Дэйви мне это позволил? Они же оба в тот момент должны были меня ненавидеть.

Моё сознание рассыпалось на части. С одной стороны был Дэйви, ждущий меня за порогом лаборатории – «проведи с ним несколько часов, и если после этого ты всё ещё будешь хотеть меня, я к тебе вернусь». С другой – Зак, парень, с которым я ни словом не перекинулся, но от чьей близости мой член превращался в гигантский баклажан. Нет, моя любовь к Дэйви никуда не делась, но она стала такой далёкой и холодной, словно серп луны на небе ясным днём.

Сейчас Зак Эванс своим сиянием затмевал всё, что когда-то было мне столь дорого.

– Привет, Зак, – прошептал я, собрав всю оставшуюся волю, чтобы не наброситься на него, как голодное животное. Быть романтично-старомодным и хотя бы формально познакомиться перед тем, как затащить парня в постель – всё, что я мог сделать в данных обстоятельствах. – Я не представился в прошлый раз, меня зовут Хью.

Пришлось опереться на борта капсулы обеими руками, чтобы сохранить лицо и не рухнуть, собирая запах носом, губами, языком. Мне хотелось шептать его имя – Зак. Я вдруг подумал, что оно ужасно идёт ему: Зак, тугой и хлёсткий, словно плеть. Я едва касался его кончиками пальцев, а через меня словно пропускали электрические разряды. Казалось, если я позволю себе что-то большее, он меня просто поджарит.

«Если ты сейчас его не трахнешь, через два часа он сгорит от выброса гормонов. Его сердце не выдержит, и ты будешь виноват в том, что он мёртв. Более того, если ты и дальше будешь стоять и мяться, словно долбаный девственник, тебе придётся распрощаться с собственными яйцами. Они не резиновые и скоро лопнут от напряжения, – сказал я себе и избавился от одежды. – Главное, не торопиться, и не покалечить нас обоих».

– У меня такое чувство, что я тебе не нравлюсь, но сейчас мы оба заложники ситуации, поэтому предлагаю расслабиться и получить удовольствие, – я прижался к нему всем телом, ощущая облегчение от того, как его запах смешивается с моим. Мне хотелось крови Зака. Пометить его немедленно, привязать к себе и сделать невидимым для всех прочих альф.

«Я идиот, разговариваю с тем, кто вообще-то вряд ли меня слышит. – Во мне боролись злость и желание, и меня мучила совесть. – Хочу убедить себя в том, что я вовсе не похотливый извращенец, собирающийся трахнуть человека, находящегося в коме, а благородный рыцарь, спасающий жизнь ближнему».

Лазерные светильники, реагирующие на все мои телодвижения, резали глаза. Я ударил по пульту с сенсорами, отвечающими за свет, и комнату укутал полумрак.

Этот сброс адреналина немного привёл меня в чувство. Я перевёл дух.

– Подумал, что лучше немного притушить свет.

Темнота подействовала благотворно. Я даже смог лечь рядом с Заком, не ощущая себя при этом героем порнофильма.

Может ли чьё-то тело быть настолько совершенными? О, да. Гормоны творят с нами невероятные вещи. Я провёл ладонью в паре сантиметров от его бедра, оглушённый одной лишь мыслью, что это божественное создание может стать со мной одним целым.

Если бы только он открыл глаза и ответил мне! Я хотел слышать его стоны и рваное дыхание, чувствовать, что он отвечает мне. Шальная мысль, что сейчас я смогу заставить его очнуться, кружила голову.

Наверное, мои мозги полностью выключились, и я думал только членом, пока целовал его сухие, жаркие губы, вылизывал шею, бедра и запускал пальцы в сочащийся смазкой анус. Поэтому на меня словно ушат воды опрокинули, когда я почти кипел от желания войти в него. Я тёрся членом между его скользких ягодиц и уже хотел толкнуться внутрь, в жаркую тесноту, как вдруг почувствовал чужую ярость и отвращение так же ясно, как будто он кричал: «Слезь с меня, мудак! Я просто не могу сопротивляться! Мне плохо! Отвали от меня!».

А если бы я был на его месте, если бы не мог и пальцем пошевелить, но всё чувствовал? Это унизительно – быть беспомощным в ситуации, когда какой-то извращенец подкатывает к тебе свои яйца, когда твоя единственная защита – мысленные проклятия. Совсем не удивительно, что я их услышал.

– Прости. Не могу. – Я попытался отстраниться от Зака, дать почувствовать, что не сделаю ничего, что ему так противно. Кое-как сполз на пол, ноги тряслись, центр тяжести сместился в пах. Как только наша кожа перестала соприкасаться, перед глазами всё поплыло, и я вцепился в борта капсулы. Только спустя вечность я смог взять себя в руки. – Чувствую себя насильником.

Подсознание услужливо развернуло картинку, где доктор Холл объяснял мне, что передо мной сейчас лежит не течный поработитель всех альф, а глубоко травмированный омега, годами избегавший контакта с альфами и предпочитавший им Es-блокаторы.

– Я знаю, что ты несколько лет сидел на таблетках. Не представляю, что с тобой произошло, что ты никого к себе не мог подпустить. Не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня, Зак.

«Тоже мне, рыцарь с членом наперевес», – я не представлял, как перед ним извиниться за своё животное поведение, и за Гэба и даже Дэйви со всеми его «тебе повезло» и «через пару часов ты умрёшь». Но в этот момент я отчётливо осознал, что готов отползти от него и ждать, пока сам не сдохну от похоти, или дать клятву быть с ним навсегда, и в горе, и в радости, как говорится, но только по обоюдному согласию.

По его телу пробежала лёгкая дрожь. Мне показалось, что он стонет, или быть может даже, что я слышу своё имя. Наверное, ничего этого на самом деле не происходило. Просто я – похотливый мудак, пытающийся убедить свою совесть в том, что Зак меня тоже хочет.

– Это значит, ты не против?

Мои руки тряслись, как у наркомана. Чувствуя, что карабкаться назад в капсулу нет ни сил, ни желания, я подхватил его под ноги, закинул их себе на плечи и провалился в него, словно был неотъемлемой частью головоломки по имени «Зак». Вот только бы ещё теснее прижаться к нему, дотянуться до его губ. Звёзды перед глазами, грохот в ушах и сладкий жар в преддверии взрыва – капкан захлопнулся.

Зак излился в мою ладонь, от пряного запаха его семени меня накрыло окончательно. Острое наслаждение вырывало из меня хриплые короткие всхлипы. Узел набухал и набухал, пах выворачивало жаром, дрожью и я боялся, что отключусь, раздавлю под собой Зака. Я ловил его слабое дыхание, пил его и после всё начиналось заново: взрыв, хрипы, стоны и мысль-вспышка – только бы не вырубиться.

Понимание, что я уже никогда не смогу согласиться на меньшее, не было откровением. Откровением была улыбка из-за того, что я весь с потрохами принадлежу этому дикому омеге с обритой головой и татуировками на теле, и мне от этого невыносимо хорошо.

– Я не повторю одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

«Я укушу его… попробую его крови, даже если он мне глаза выцарапает, когда очнётся. – Кожа на его шее была тонкой и нежной, словно лепестки цветов. Затейливый узор, колючий и бархатный, как иней на стекле, опутал шею, обежал ключицы и обвил плечи. У меня захватило дух. – Катитесь все в ад, кто считает метки пережитками прошлого!»

«Мой» – самое приятное слово для любого альфы и самое понятное предупреждение для всех, кто вздумает посмотреть на чужого омегу.

  
18) Бирн – ирландская фамилия, Byrne [Бирн] — «ворон».

***

Мне снился кошмар, в котором я жил в подземном бункере в пустыне.

Я был женат на демоне с чёрными, как уголь, глазами, волосами цвета золотых барханов и языком, ядовитым и острым, словно жало. Он был ненормально сильным для омеги. Однажды даже завалил меня носом в кровать, применив какой-то хитрый захват, спустил штаны и сказал, что теперь он будет сверху. Заявил, что опыт у него в этом деле уже есть, и я могу не бояться за свою девственную задницу. Правда, до меня он спал только с омегами, но это неважно. Жопа – плюс-минус нюансы – у всех одинаковая.

Я называл его Заком и мог любоваться им часами. Правда, только пока он спал, когда презрительная ухмылка покидала его тонкие губы, и он вполне походил на обычного человека.

Он позволял себя любить, трогать и целовать, как нормальный и адекватный омега, только когда выдыхался после нескольких раундов в спарринге со мной. Все эти бои портили мне кровь, потому что я дико боялся навредить ему. Иногда во время секса, он меня душил, если думал, что я собираюсь кончить раньше него. Его это заводило. В итоге мы кончали вместе, и я получал от него свою маленькую порцию нежности, он говорил мне: «Хью, обними меня крепко и считай от пятнадцати назад». Я прижимал его к себе и считал, и когда я произносил «один», Зак спрашивал: «Как думаешь, мы живы?», – что за странный вопрос, я пожимал плечами и отвечал: «Какая разница, главное, что мы вместе».

У нас было четверо детей и все – омеги! Копии своего жуткого папаши. И я даже всыпать им не мог, когда они слишком проказничали. Ну, потому что, омеги же.

Мы с Заком ждали пятого малыша и всё, что я слышал от своей «дражайшей половины», что я – чудовище, похитившее лучшие годы его жизни, а мои отпрыски – вампиры и кровососы, постоянно требующие его внимания и вытягивающие из него последние силы.

Как-то я решил сделать ему приятно, освободить от нашего присутствия на целый день. Взял квадроцикл и увёз детей охотиться за пустынными зверьками. Вечером вместо благодарности он обозвал меня бездушной сволочью и предупредил, что если ещё раз выкину подобный фокус, он сбежит от нас в Индию.

Каждый вечер перед сном я молился, чтобы пятым родился альфа, иначе в Индию придётся бежать мне.

Я даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, что Зак любил меня. Иногда он смотрел так, что мне казалось, будто он хочет убить сначала меня, а потом и себя. Странно, но в эти минуты я был особенно счастлив. В эмоциональном и чувственном плане наши отношения напоминали вулкан кипящих страстей и занимали почти всё моё свободное время. Если честно, это были пугающие отношения.

***

– Прости, братишка, что я тебе кайф ломаю, но мы должны бежать. И прямо сейчас. – Я сонно высказал Гэбу своё возмущение о том, какого хрена так врываться. На меня он мог пялиться сколько влезет, но вот на Зака – категорически нет. Я не помнил, как уснул, прижав его к груди, точно приклеенный. Он так и не пришёл в себя, хотя был скорее жив, чем мёртв. Его тело было горячим, словно печка. – Вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать мчится сюда, чтобы забрать собственность Reditum, поднимай задницу, хватай своё сокровище и бежим.

– Куда?! Подожди, Гэб, с Заком что-то не так, мне кажется у него жар!

– Да-да. Я знаю. Жар – это хорошо. Течка прекратилась. Организм перестраивается. Если через пару дней придёт в себя, жить будет. Не тревожься, братишка, вот если бы он был холодный и начал коченеть, тогда это было бы печально. Скоро прибудет авиетка от клиники Цилла. Советую одеться, если не хочешь встречать гостей голышом. Не хотел этого признавать, но твой безвкусный адаппластовый костюм – весьма кстати. Наряды менять будет особо некогда. Ты поедешь с Заком до клиники. Мы с Дэйви встретимся с вами позже. Сейчас нам лучше разделиться. Я попробую отвлечь внимание на себя.

– Но…

– Серьёзно, Хью, не будь таким тормозом. Выйдешь через левый туннель на задний двор дома Делаэ. На крыше будет ждать авиетка. Так, и вот что ещё, дай сюда свой браслет. – Я протянул руку с идентификатором, с ужасом наблюдая, как Гэб в считанные секунды раскурочил его и снял с моей руки. Мои банковские счета, медицинская карта, страховка, открытые визы, паспорт, связь со скайджетом – всё это теперь было для меня в недосягаемости. – Походишь пока вот с этим.

Так, я получил новый браслет и стал успешным стоматологом Арно Делаэ, женатым на весьма чахлом омеге Йохане, страдающим дисфункцией опорно-двигательной системы. На запястье Зака Гэб застегнул другой браслет, и Зак превратился в Йохана.

Я облачил Зака в свободную одежду и закрепил его в инвалидном кресле с антигравитационной подушкой. Через десять минут после того, как Гэб назвал меня тормозом, я уже садился в просторную авиетку с логотипом Циллы в компании двух сотрудников клиники. На мой запрос о Цилле сеть выдала фотографии пасторальных пейзажей в кантоне Тургау и рекламу реабилитационных, терапевтических и спа-программ. Неплохое место, чтобы скрываться, и для Зака то, что нужно.

По прибытии в Циллу нас заселили в люксовую палату с релаксационной капсулой и обычной двуспальной кроватью. В карте Йохана Делаэ значилось, что долгое время он лечился от депрессии, возникшей на почве невнимания к нему и частых измен со стороны супруга. После аварии, виновником которой был злополучный Арно Делаэ, Йохан Делаэ был парализован и потерял память. В Циллу супруги прибыли на лечение в связи с ухудшением состояния Йохана после его последней течки. Сейчас Йохан, вроде как, находился под действием успокоительных, обезболивающих и снотворных препаратов.

История была похожа на сюжет из низкосортного любовного чтива. Я не сомневался, что Гэб придумал эту на редкость мерзкую легенду, только чтобы снова меня позлить. Теперь я понимал, почему сотрудники клиники так возились с Заком, а со мной избегали встречаться даже взглядом. Мне и самому на какой-то миг поверилось, что я смотрю на Йоханна Делае – жертву домашнего насилия в руках самодовольного альфа-самца Арно Делаэ, который с невинной рожей везёт супруга на курорт подлечиться, а на самом деле пытается скрыть следы своих низких злодеяний.

Что тут сказать, судьба иногда лиха на поворотах: ещё буквально позавчера ты был просто хорошим парнем с разбитым сердцем, вчера – счастливым альфой, обретшим своего истинного омегу, а сегодня – тираном-узурпатором, издевающимся над тем, кто слаб и зависим.

Зака разместили в релаксационной капсуле, и хоть она была постоянно открыта, и я мог дотрагиваться до него в любое время, мне было этого мало. Однако из-за дурацкой легенды я мог только сидеть рядом и держать его за руку. В глазах сотрудников я видел, что в искренность моих чувств не верит никто. Репутация Арно Делаэ была настолько испорчена, что я не представляю, как он мог с этим жить.

Младший медицинский персонал под малейшим предлогом объявлялся в палате – процедуры, лекарства, убрать, помыть – я практически не оставался с Заком наедине. Возможно, меня подозревали в том, что я сижу с ним, потому что хочу его убить и всё свалить на халатность служащих клиники. Кстати Йоханн Делаэ был очень богат, и в случае его смерти единственным наследником оставался Арно Делаэ.

Сутки пребывания в Цилле превратили меня в нервного параноика. Я начал сомневаться во всём, что случилось со мной с момента прибытия в Де-Мойн, и впал в прострацию. Радужная эйфория после гормональной экспансии, которой я был подвергнут, прошла, эмоции улеглись, ясности не прибавилось, а стремительный водоворот событий вытянул из меня последние силы.

Попытки разложить факты по полочкам и найти пресловутую «корову» казались тщетными. Пришлось признать, что я по уши увяз в безумном квесте, в который втянул меня Гэб, и уже не в состоянии оценить где правда, а где ложь.

Личность Йоханна Делаэ – парализованного больного омеги, теперь выглядела более реальной, чем личность Зака Эванса – мифической надежды на возрождение рода человеческого. Гэб мог нанять доктора Холла разыграть тот спектакль в Де-Мойне. Я ведь в глаза не видел даже тени каких-то там агентов из Reditum, что считают Зака собственностью корпорации и охотятся за ним.

Я любил Гэба, но никогда не заблуждался на его счёт. Жизнь с ним, несмотря на насыщенность и познавательность, в конце концов подвела меня к желанию сбежать. Все равно куда, лишь бы подальше из поля его зрения, что я и сделал, как раз перед тем, как встретил Дэйви.

Гэбу было выгодно всё происходящее, в этом случае он убивал двух зайцев одним выстрелом: проверял теорию мнимой совместимости и избавлялся от меня в отношениях с Дэйви. Гениально, чёрт побери!

Меня по-прежнему мучила загадка, которую Гэб продемонстрировал мне в торговом центре на площади Барфюссер. В новостях я нашёл только сообщение о том, что вынужденная эвакуация жителей из центра Базеля была проведена в связи с информацией о заложенной в здании торгового центра взрывчатке. Информация впоследствии не подтвердилась, причин для паники не было и прочая новостная чепуха.

У меня от всего происходящего реально крыша ехала – Дэйви выглядел, как фантом самого себя; Гэб, как четырёхрукий киборг; я, как идиот, который вляпался не пойми куда.

Что я должен был увидеть очевидного в том, что таковым совсем не выглядело, я не понимал.

К тому же мне было стыдно. Дико стыдно.

Я же верный и постоянный. Я думал, я однолюб. Но за несколько часов, проведённых с Заком, всё изменилось. Пробовал убеждать себя, что всё дело в химии, но выходило слабо. Неужели я не любил Дэйви? И разве мог любить Зака, парня в коме, которого в первый раз увидел всего два дня назад?

Теперь я понимал, что не будет никакого Де-Мойна. Наверное, и Дэйви это тоже знал. Была ли у него хоть капля сомнений на мой счёт? Что скажет Зак, когда очнётся и увидит меня? Я пометил его без согласия, пребывая в эндорфиновом приходе от сцепки. А если он так и не выйдет из комы, если он умрёт?

Гэб говорил, что в наше соглашение входит моя психическая адекватность. Сумею ли я сохранить её, когда мы снова встретимся?

Я взял Зака за руку и переплёл наши пальцы. В окружающем меня хаосе он внезапно показался мне единственной точкой опоры.

В палату зашёл пожилой омега, и я боковым зрением увидел, как он возмущённо закатил глаза.

– Артист, – прошептал омега себе под нос, и я опешил от такой неприкрытой наглости.

– Вы что-то сказали?

– Вам показалось, мистер Делаэ. Я прошу прощения за беспокойство, но у меня послание для Вас и вашего супруга от некоего Стива Джонсона с пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления. – Мало того, что мне от себя самого тошно было, так ещё и от мудака Арно Делаэ, за чьи прегрешения я ловил на себе косые взгляды. – Я оставлю пакет на бюро.

Какой ещё Стив Джонсон с пакетом? Мнимая совместимость – Стивен-Джонсон. Догадка, что это Гэб передал мне послание, выдернула меня из меланхолии, и я, вскрыв пакет, обнаружил кристалл с записью и обыкновенную бумажную открытку, развернув которую прочитал: «Если тебе всё ещё нужны ответы, даю вторую подсказку». Далее буквы исчезли, и проступил рисунок, той самой «коровы». Гэб с самого детства обожал такие фокусы.

Чтобы без случайных свидетелей просмотреть запись на кристалле, я закрылся в ванной комнате и включил воду. Послание Гэба по времени занимало не более пяти минут и состояло из хронологического клипа о всех важных прорывах в науке за последние сто пятьдесят лет, а также исторической справки о демографическом кризисе, связанном с проблемой перенаселённости. Немного статистики по естественной рождаемости и смертности за тот же период. Вот только статистика была какая-то на удивление кривая. По ней выходило, что на Земле в настоящий момент проживало не более миллиарда людей. За последние сто пятьдесят лет численность сократилась на семь миллиардов. Хотя вспоминая школьный курс обществознания, я был уверен, что нас должно быть никак не меньше пяти. Последние значимые достижения в робототехнике были сделаны более ста лет назад. В общем, откровенное несовпадение общеизвестных данных и данных Гэба. Кому и зачем могла потребоваться эта фальсификация?

Внезапно в моей голове всё встало на свои места. Люди и машины на площади Барфюссер и кривая статистика отлично вписались в схему, хотя озарение всё-таки больше напоминало бред. Вторая подсказка делал контур «коровы» очевидным. Теперь игнорировать реальность было просто невозможно.

После первых «да ну на фиг» и «этого не может быть» возник резонный вопрос: «Тогда кто все эти люди?», а что было самым хреновым, я снова вернулся к первой подсказке – присмотреться к Дэйви.

Все пазлы стояли на своих местах, я смотрел на «корову», которую показал мне Гэб, и холодный пот стекал по моей спине. К тому же я был не уверен, что рассудок, который я был обязан сохранить по условиям договора, ещё при мне. Я собирался усомниться в большей части человечества. Мне хотелось проверить свои догадки, прямо здесь и сейчас, развязать охоту на ведьм – это ли не подтверждение моего возможного безумия?

Что будет, когда Они поймут, что я теперь знаю о них?

Кажется, я был близок к истерике, мне срочно требовалось увидеть Гэба. Пусть он снова посмеётся над моей глупостью, и пусть это окажется самым грандиозным из всех его розыгрышей.

Я прожил с Дэйви два счастливых года, неужели всё было ложью? Я же за него тогда Гэбу чуть глотку не перегрыз. Думал у меня чувства, любовь – первая и последняя. А выходит, что всё это время я за суррогат цеплялся?

Нет, не может это быть правдой, Дэйви самый человечный из всех людей, что я когда-либо знал. Последнюю рубаху с себя снимет и отдаст. Он талантливый, умный, нежный, искренний. Он – слепой, в конце концов. Зачем делать машину слепой? Я просто всё не так понял. Смертность, рождаемость. Бред всё это.

«А если кто-то заподозрит, что Йоханн Делаэ фальшивка? Нет, Гэб не отправил бы нас в место, где нам угрожает опасность. Я спокоен, чёрт побери. Моя паранойя от нервного переутомления, нам ничего не грозит», – кому я врал? Мне нужно было хоть с кем-то поговорить.

Кристалл после просмотра испарился, и никаких способов связаться с Гэбом не было. Я был просто не в силах сидеть и ждать чего-то неопределённого. Однако сумбур, царивший в моей душе, мешал собраться с мыслями и прикинуть дальнейший план действий.

– Мистер Делаэ, простите за беспокойство, – позади меня включилась связь с администратором клиники. Хоть видеосигнал был односторонним, я все равно дёрнулся, как будто меня застали врасплох за моими мыслями, – в холле вас ожидает гость. Он представился Рэем Джонсоном и просил передать, что приехал по поручению Стива Джонсона. Что мне ему ответить?

– Я сейчас спущусь.

Мне не хотелось оставлять Зака одного даже на минуту, но не вытаскивать же его из релакскапсулы. Я синхронизировал наши браслеты, настроив их так, чтобы датчик движения сработал при малейшем шорохе, и поспешил к ожидавшему меня посланнику.

– Рэй Джонсон, – он протянул мне руку, и я растерянно пожал крепкую сухую ладонь. Передо мной стоял альфа с лицом боксёра после недавнего жёсткого боя. Ему бы самому впору побыть пациентом клиники и отлежаться денёк-другой. Он чуть приблизился и еле слышно прошептал: – Они уже знают о вас. Нужно немедленно убираться отсюда.

– Убираться? – переспросил я. – Кто знает?

– Агенты Reditum. Соберитесь, Хью.

В этот момент сработал датчик, кто-то был рядом с Заком. Я показал Рэю сигнал, и он кивнул. Мы, не сговариваясь, со всех ног бросились назад в палату. Очень вовремя, надо сказать. Двое альф в форме санитаров, как раз собирались вывезти Зака. Прежде чем я успел кинуться в рукопашную, Рэй выпустил в каждого по заряду из шокера.

– Не беспокойся, они пробудут без сознания не больше десяти минут. – Этот Рэй был слишком хорошего обо мне мнения. Я не только не беспокоился, но еле сдержался, чтобы не пнуть гадов. – Придётся бежать через окно, полагаю, все выходы внизу уже заблокированы.

– Мы на третьем этаже, – напомнил я ему и с сомнением посмотрел на Зака.

– Я позаимствовал у клиники медицинский беспилотник-эвакуатор с трапом, так что главное – снять силовые решётки.

– Здесь стоят силовые решётки?! – моему возмущению не было предела. – Это же клиника, а не тюрьма!

– В этом мире вообще много вещей, которые на самом деле являются не тем, чем кажутся.

– Это я уже понял, – мы обменялись тяжёлыми знающими взглядами, из тех, что внезапно делают чужих людей своими в доску. Я задумался, как быть с силовыми решётками. – Мы можем создать брешь, если центральная сеть решит, что зданию конец.

– Например?

– Генератор поля запрограммирован так, что в случае угрозы извне он концентрирует щит в координатах, где произойдёт столкновение. Скажем, если в здание летит самолёт или другой объект по своей скорости и массе представляющий угрозу.

– И где нам взять такой объект?

– Мой скайджет стоит в ангаре Мюлуза. Это пять-семь минут полёта до клиники. Если бы у меня был мой прежний браслет, я мог бы направить его на Циллу. Сбивать в воздухе гражданский скайджет не станут, побоятся. Так что придётся воспользоваться щитом.

– Если ты дашь мне коды доступа, я смогу подключиться со своего браслета.

Я продиктовал код, испытав невольную зависть к таким навыкам. Даже зная коды доступа, угнать чужой скайджет из охраняемого ангара – высший пилотаж.

Рэй развернул хьюды(19), на которых высветились две карты – ангары скайджетов в Мюлузе и территория Циллы, и запустил расчёт синхронизации операций, а потом я увидел, как практически одновременно поднялись в воздух беспилотник на стоянке клиники и мой скайджет.

– Сейчас начнётся, – сообщил Рэй и расплылся в улыбке. – ЦС(20) клиники засекла объект со странной траекторией и распознала в нём угрозу.

В подтверждение его слов из динамиков донеслось монотонное предупреждающее пиликанье, а потом администратор попросил всех сохранять спокойствие и отойти как можно дальше от окон. Рей увеличил масштаб карты Циллы, и на экране стало видно, как сетка силового поля охватывает всё здание. Пиликанье повторилось, и я услышал, как кто-то пытается разблокировать дверь из коридора. Сетка поля на мониторе плавно потекла вверх и расправилась в виде купола над крышей здания. Беспилотник, что завис возле нашего окна, открыл люк и выбросил сначала две двухметровые клешни, фиксирующие место для трапа, а потом и сам трап. Стекло осыпалось мелкой крошкой и проход был готов.

– Три минуты до столкновения, – сообщил Рэй, – берём носилки, ты идёшь первый, я замыкаю группу.

Эти пару шагов в каких-то десяти метрах над землёй дались мне нелегко. Я не успел подумать о том, что мог оступиться и уронить Зака, когда бежал по трапу или, что нас может накрыть взрывной волной от скайджета или зацепить одним из его обломков. Но что-то глубоко внутри меня съёжилось от ужаса, заставляя кровь бежать быстрее, а мозг работать в режиме предельной концентрации.

У нас почти всё получилось, когда я обернулся и увидел, что один из похитителей пришел в себя, поднялся на ноги и наставил пушку на Рэя.

– Берегись!

Рэй среагировал мгновенно, выстрелил, не оборачиваясь, как будто у него на спине имелась дополнительная пара глаз. Наш преследователь, мешком рухнул вниз. Я перевёл беспилотник в ручной режим, и мы рванули прочь.

Щит Циллы выдержал столкновение. Зрелище снизу завораживало – огненная волна от взрыва прошлась по дуге, разрослась в полыхающее облако, из которого обломки моего любимца устремились в разные стороны, точно стая перепуганных чёрных птиц.

– Что теперь? – спросил я.

– Теперь самое сложное. Я должен доставить вас в Убар. Это база, расположенная под песками Руб-эль-Хали. – Рэй ткнул пальцем на карту, и сенсоры, вспыхнув жёлтыми волнами, показали мне крупным планом бескрайние песчаные дюны. – Координаты, куда вам с Заком нужно добраться. Там есть всё необходимое для жизни – ядерный реактор поддерживает работу холодильных камер с провизией, добычу пресной воды с горизонта залегания более тридцати метров под землёй, электричество, тепло, связь со спутником. Есть даже оборонный комплекс от незваных гостей. Чудесное место, тихое. Спокойно там. Ты слышишь меня, Хью?

– Конечно, – кивнул я, вспомнив свой недавний сон. Какое забавное совпадение. Бункер в пустыне. Я ведь ни разу не видел глаз Зака открытыми. – Боже, пусть они будут обычными… голубыми, например.

– Всё хорошо? – нахмурился Рэй.

– Нервничаю немного, – признался я, понимая, что только что озвучил свои мысли вслух. – Спокойно там, говоришь?

– Ну да. Барханы медленно ползут под сменяющими друг друга луной и солнцем. Никуда не нужно спешить.

– А где Гэб?

– Он уже в Убаре, ждёт вашего прибытия.

– Почему ты помогаешь нам, Рэй?

– Потому что – это то немногое, что я могу сделать, чтобы искупить вину и отблагодарить Габриэля за помощь. Смотри, – Рэй немного поколдовал над панелью управления и вывел на монитор картинку, где наш беспилотник подёрнулся рябью, словно отражение в озере, и я увидел обычную авиетку из таксо-парка, – теперь мы сможем добраться до ангаров и угнать ещё один скайджет.

Он так резко перевёл тему, что я не стал расспрашивать его дальше об искуплении вины и его обязательствах перед Гэбом. Хотя мне очень этого хотелось.

  
19) Хьюд - голографическая дисплей-панель управления браслетом.  
20) ЦС – центральная система управления.

***

Это была чистейшая авантюра. Украсть скайджет, принадлежащий Reditum – неслыханная наглость.

– Смотри, – Рэй развернул хьюд: основной и несколько вспомогательных экранов в режиме реального времени транслировали воздушные ворота Мюлуза. Графические значки скайджетов, готовых к вылету вспыхнули, Рэй пробежался по ним кончиками пальцев, отображая данные о владельцах и о курсе полёта, заложенном на ближайшее время. – Нам нужен тот, который не требует взлётно-посадочной полосы, с крейсерской скоростью не менее четырёх с половиной махов, с медицинской капсулой и курсом на Аравийскую пустыню. Мы не должны выглядеть подозрительно. Все отклонения от маршрутов и графиков полётов будут отслеживаться.

– А куда ты собираешься деть пассажиров? Они же сразу крик подымут. – Я с сомнением поглядел на выбор Рэя. – На Конкордах двадцать мест, не считая пилотов.

– Так, вот список, – Рэй увеличил облюбованный им скайджет, выводя информацию на дополнительный экран, – два пилота, пять пассажиров. Летят на какой-то симпозиум в Йемен. Ты прав, проблемы из-за пассажиров нам не нужны, придётся от них избавиться.

– Ты спятил? И вообще, чего уж мелочиться, зачем нам гражданский скайджет? Давай уж тогда у военных Валькирию сопрём – двадцать четыре маха и через двадцать минут мы на месте.

– Я понимаю, ты сейчас шутишь насчёт военных, но при других обстоятельствах я бы обдумал твоё предложение, тем более на Валькириях я когда-то летал. – Рэй обернулся и поймал мой кислый взгляд. – Так что не будем лезть на рожон и возьмём самый обычный, гражданский. А пассажиров я пересажу на другой скайджет. Вот, видишь? Техники нашли неполадки, Конкорд Ангар КА-12 меняем на КЕ-10. Поломка позволяет, не привлекая особого внимания, сдвинуть график вылета на полтора часа. Вуаля. Сообщение отправлено. Подтверждение от первого и второго пилотов получено. Так, теперь пассажиры. Готово. Это оптимальный вариант, Хью. Заку нужна капсула. Капсула есть только на Конкордах. Аргумент?

Ещё какой. Это был запрещённый приём. Гэб сказал, что Зак сильный и у него хорошие шансы выжить, но нужно быть безголовым дебилом, чтобы таскать его за собой без надлежащих условий.

– Не нравится мне всё это. Слишком гладко складывается, как будто нас на этом Конкорде уже ждут с распростёртыми объятиями. Ты же сразу знал, что мы полетим именно на нём, зачем было устраивать весь этот фарс с разъяснениями?

Умничать в стиле Гэба, ну не свинство ли? Я человек простой. Взломать ЦС небольшой клиники, ну, может, ещё как-то. Но, хозяйничать в ЦС Мюлузских воздушных ворот и до сих пор сидеть, расслабленно покачивая носком допотопного армейского ботинка… это реально круто! По всем протоколам безопасности мы уже давно должны лежать мордой в пол. Кто он вообще такой, этот Рэй Джонсон?

– Я думал об этом, и это были не объяснения, а мысли вслух. В каждом плане есть свои изъяны, но это лучшее, что я могу предложить. Моя задача – привезти Зака в Убар в целости и сохранности. Это единственное, что до сих пор оправдывает моё существование.

Не люблю, когда в словах одни намёки. Но он скорее всего уйдет от ответа, если я спрошу его в лоб.

– Хорошо. Пусть будет Конкорд. Надеюсь, через четыре часа мне не придётся сказать тебе о том, как ты был не прав.

Рэй кивнул, и выражение беззаботности разом слетело с его лица. Пошарив в карманах, он протянул мне крохотную чёрную капсулу с программным кристаллом.

– Держи, новая коллекция одёжек для тебя, форма пилотов Reditum в каталоге три.

Я развернул хьюд и установил обновление. Секунд десять я переливался всеми цветами радуги, как глубоководный радужный кальмар, пока адаппласт, обтягивающий мою кожу с ног до головы, подгонял костюм под заданный фасон.

– Капюшон, не забудь.

– Не забуду. – Я накинул капюшон, и он тут же преобразовался в форменную фуражку. Рэй проделал то же самое. – Я думал, твои ботинки настоящие.

– Просто когда-то у меня такие уже были. Привычка.

Наверное, после побега из Циллы удача была на нашей стороне. Мы без препятствий добрались до ангара КА-12 и готовились подняться на борт.

Рэй непринуждённо жестикулировал и нёс какую-то чепуху, создавая видимость беседы между двумя приятелями и пытаясь меня отвлечь. Я кивал, улыбался, даже что-то отвечал, но нервы мои звенели, отдавая десятком килогерц в ушах.

Я слишком переживал за Зака. Он мог очнуться в те самые пятнадцать минут, пока находится в чемодане, который за мной катил робот-носильщик. Что он подумает, если откроет глаза в этой тесной темной коробке? Что, если кислородная маска сместилась и ему не хватает воздуха?

Немного успокоиться я смог, только когда поместил его в медицинскую капсулу, наблюдая, как множество щупалец заботливо опутывает неподвижное тело. Система диагностики запустила программу сканирования, и на мониторе замелькали данные о состоянии каждого органа в отдельности и всего организма в целом. Стандартные процедуры для больных в коме – парентеральное питание, гигиена, массаж.

Интересно всё-таки, какого цвета у Зака глаза?

Сейчас он выглядел почти умиротворённым. Когда я смотрел на него в лаборатории Гэба, он казался мне туго натянутой струной, теперь же – просто крепко спящим парнем. Моим парнем.

Тонкая полупрозрачная рубашка на завязках, едва прикрывающая бёдра, вездесущие щупальца, бесстрастно занятые своим делом и бесстыдно проникающие в самые потаённые уголки его тела – картина, от которой мне пришлось сглотнуть ком в горле и опустить нижнюю, затемнённую крышку медкапсулы.

Хоть Рэй и занимался в это время подготовкой к полёту, я не мог прикоснуться к Заку. Пока что щупальца медробота ему требовались больше, чем мои руки.

– Он в порядке? – спросил Рэй, когда я занял кресло второго пилота. Я кивнул. Хотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить – не сон ли всё это. Очень уж быстро и кардинально изменилась вся моя жизнь. Я лечу на край света с двумя людьми, которых едва знаю. – Тогда пора. Приготовься.

Как только мы набрали высоту и вышли на максимальную крейсерскую скорость, Рэй включил автопилот.

– Перекусим?

– Сублиматами(21)? – я пожал плечами. – Звучит не так чтобы заманчиво, но всё же лучше, чем совсем ничего.

– Это же обычный скайджет, а не ресторан. Да и некогда особо разъедаться. – Рэй встал, потянулся, разгоняя кровь по затёкшим мышцам, и направился в бытовой отсек. – Я должен кое о чём спросить тебя, Хью, и рассказать кое-что важное. Это касается Зака.

– Ну, что же, – я последовал за ним и сел напротив, опустив между нами небольшой откидной столик, – заинтриговал.

– Габриэль хотел, чтобы я задал тебе один-единственный вопрос. Полнота информации, которой я смогу делиться с тобой, зависит от того, что ты мне ответишь.

– Ладно. Спрашивай уже, что ли.

– Почему люди покинули площадь Барфюссер?

– Хочешь знать, разглядел ли я эту чёртову «корову»?

– Не знаю, о чём ты сейчас, просто ответь на вопрос.

– Хорошо. – Я набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдохнул, а потом ещё раз и ещё. – Потому что это были… не люди.

«Это объяснение казалось мне логичным еще пару часов назад, но не сейчас, когда я произнес эти слова вслух. Параноидальный бред!»

Я замолчал, ожидая реакции.

Он не рассмеялся. Даже не улыбнулся.

– Так это что, правда? – слова вырвались сами собой, и Рэй медленно кивнул. – Но это же слишком…

– Слишком невероятно? Масштабно? Слишком неожиданно, чтобы быть правдой?

– Да, – выдохнул я.

Рэй вертел в руках термокружку с кофе, к которому так и не притронулся. Его взгляд стал рассеянным и блуждающим, как будто сейчас он был где-то совсем далеко. Мы оба молчали с минуту, а потом он заговорил:

– Всю свою жизнь я был частью системы. Я родился в стенах Reditum, и меня готовили к единственной миссии, важность которой составляет и смысл, и необходимость самого моего существования. Моя задача состояла в том, чтобы найти, оберегать и сделать счастливым одного-единственного человека. Признаюсь сразу, – он вытащил у себя из-под рубашки маленький мешочек на шнурке, на мгновение задержал его в ладони и нехотя положил передо мной, – я не справился.

– Что это?

– Арктур Ганди. Вернее, его прах.

– Причём здесь… – я вжался в спинку кресла не в силах оторвать взгляда от предмета, который меньше всего ожидал увидеть в данной ситуации. – Это же… отец Зака!

– Да. Если Зак когда-нибудь захочет узнать о том, что произошло с его отцом, ты сможешь ему об этом рассказать.

– Да что всё это значит, чёрт возьми?!

– Прости. – Он прикрыл глаза и сделал пару глубоких вдохов. – Мне трудно говорить об этом.

– А ты думаешь, мне легко?! Знакомься, это отец твоего омеги! Пардон, его прах!

Рэй поднял ладони в успокаивающем жесте и затем вернул мешочек себе на шею.

Мне нужно было взять себя в руки и слушать дальше. В конце концов, это мне нужна была информация, и Рэй был единственным, кто мог её дать.

– Ладно. Всё, молчу.

– Арктур Ганди – собственность Reditum. Знаешь, в чём разница между ним и тобой? Он об этом знал. Знал, где живёт и что собой представляет его жизнь. Reditum – не просто корпорация, монополизировавшая многие рынки, рынок медицины и фармацевтики в том числе. Reditum – это мегалаборатория в масштабах одной отдельно взятой планеты. А ты, Хью – маленькая подопытная мышка, которую посадили в специальный аквариум и за которой пристально наблюдают. Ты даже помечен специальным кольцом, – Рэй поднял руку и похлопал себя по запястью в месте, где крепится браслет, – которое в режиме реального времени передаёт о тебе все данные в единый исследовательский центр. Твоя среда обитания, твои контакты на 80% искусственные. Тебе всю твою жизнь отводят глаза, если ты слишком близко подходишь к стенам своего вольера. Ты –собственность Reditum. Ты – продукт евгеники. А ещё – ты большая редкость. Даже в самых больших городах, общее количество людей не превышает 25%.

– Тогда кто все эти… другие?

– В основном это андроиды двух классов, на сленге ролевики и крауды. Ролевики – те, что непосредственно вступают в близкий контакт с людьми – семья, любовники, друзья, коллеги, соседи и так далее; крауды – те, что играют фоновые роли, массовка – обычно они не привлекают к себе внимания, ты их просто не замечаешь.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что… – внезапно мне припомнилась лишняя пара рук Гэба и вопрос, который я хотел задать застрял у меня в горле.

– Да. Очень редко людей окружают люди.

– Но почему?!

– Из-за Деспергера.

– Господи, а Деспи-то тут причём?

– Хорошо, попробую объяснить. Только придётся начать с самого начала. Общеизвестно, что когда-то людей на Земле было слишком много. Посчитав, что проблема перенаселения скоро достигнет критического уровня, правящая элита приняла меры для сокращения численности. Частично стерилизация населения была проведена через вакцины, продовольствие и воду. Ко всему прочему сильно изменились ритм и условия жизни, девизом которой стало – сам за себя и сам по себе. Опомнились, только когда человеческое бесплодие приняло угрожающие масштабы. Население катастрофически сокращалось. Много стариков и мало детей – жуткое зрелище. В первое время проблему удавалось решить путём искусственного оплодотворения, но впоследствии выяснилось, что рождённые после ЭКО дети бесплодны. В какой-то момент картина будущего стала очевидна. Города наводнили лжепророки, шарлатаны-целители, похитители-торговцы детьми. Началась паника. Чтобы предотвратить хаос, было объявлено, что решение найдено. Провели массовую диспансеризацию. Заодно посчитали оставшихся и снабдили браслетами для контроля. И действительно, после этого жизнь вроде бы начала налаживаться. На улицах снова стали появляться дети, молодёжь. Здоровые, красивые, жизнерадостные – все как на подбор. Люди успокоились, а компания Robotics, успешно протестировав первую серию андроидов среди людей, запустила их в массовое производство. Временные меры, чтобы остановить панику, как тогда считалось. Никто не мог предугадать, что такое решение проблемы создаст новую, ещё более опасную – к бесплодию прибавился Деспи. Пока бились над тем, чтобы устранить Аномалию Бэйтсона – мутацию, ведущую к генетическому бесплодию, упустили другую чуму, выкосившую ещё почти треть населения. Оказалось, что человечество не может адаптироваться в новых условиях. Дети стали рождаться со скрытой дисфункцией – не способностью к социальному взаимодействию и коммуникациям, через каждого второго склонные к суициду. Им все условия для жизни, а они её просто не хотят. Срабатывает какой-то скрытый механизм, и человек бросается из окна или пускает пулю в лоб. Внешне Деспи может себя никак не проявлять, поэтому чаще всего суицид происходит внезапно. Расстройство изучили. Выяснили, что не лечится, однако, если создать специальные условия – семья, круг общения, где такого человека понимают, где он чувствует себя нужным, где он всегда находится под присмотром – в 80% случаев, смертельного исхода удаётся избежать. Ролевики – это считай, высококлассные сиделки-психологи. Куча нянек на протяжении всей жизни вокруг одного единственного человека.

– Этого просто не может быть. – В моей голове хаотично прокручивались разные моменты жизни. Я мог принять, что нелюди – это кто-то проходящий мимо, не имеющий ко мне никакого отношения. Но мои родители, мой брат, мои друзья и Дэйви – они настоящие! Машины просто не могут быть такими. Неужели я настолько слеп, что не видел никакой разницы? Всё это так же странно, как если бы мне сказали, что это я ненастоящий. – Бред. Хочешь сказать, людей теперь в пробирках выращивают?

– Пробовали. Но выяснили, что такие особи нежизнеспособны. Эксперимент провалился. Так что здесь всё по-прежнему, в процессе вынашивания и рождения без участия человека не обойтись. Семьи, где альфа и омега – люди, и у них есть общий ребёнок, очень большая редкость. Обычно, омега и ребёнок – люди, альфа – ролевик. Но иногда бывает и так, что ребёнок – человек, а окружение только ролевики. Берут маленького человечка, сажают в такой вот искусственный аквариум и наблюдают за ним. Когда наступает половая зрелость, подбирают ему пару. Чистая евгеника, никакой романтики. Чаще всего подходящей пары не существует, в смысле, не существует в качестве подходящей по возрасту особи. Эту проблему решают банки спермы. Тогда идёт такой расклад: омега – человек, альфа – ролевик, искусственное оплодотворение. У одного омеги редко бывает более одного ребёнка. Так что, несмотря на все усилия человечество стремительно вымирает. Ещё каких-то сто пятьдесят лет назад – целых восемь миллиардов, сейчас уже менее одного.

– Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

– Я отвечу на этот вопрос, но сначала я должен тебе кое в чём признаться.

– Это касается Зака? – от нехорошего предчувствия засосало под ложечкой.

– Да. Но в первую очередь это касается меня. Кроме ролевиков и краудов есть ещё одна группа андроидов, очень немногочисленная – элита. Их называют Ар-Ди, по первым буквам имён прототипов. – Рэй усмехнулся. – Слишком дороги для массового производства и слишком зациклены на одном объекте. Их используют, чтобы подобраться к тем людям, которые в курсе того, что вокруг происходит. Твой брат считает, что они похожи на людей, даже больше, чем сами люди.

Рэй замолчал, изучая моё лицо. Я прислонил ладонь к своему правому глазу, чтобы скрыть нервный тик.

– Оцениваешь мою адекватность и душевное равновесие? – спросил я.

– Твой брат заверил меня, что ты крепкий орешек.

– Я не хочу, чтобы это было правдой, – простонал я. – Господи, ну почему всё так? Дай я сам угадаю, Ар-Ди – это первые буквы имён Рэй и Дэйви?

– Ты… в порядке?

– Скажи мне, что ты не Ар-Ди и я буду в порядке.

– Ты сталкивался с Дэйви? – Рэй хитро усмехнулся. – Модель совершенного омеги. Очень красивая, просто невозможно пройти мимо.

– Да, сталкивался. – Я рассмеялся. – Знаешь, я сегодня понял, что частенько западаю на андроидов. Вот и ты мне нравишься. Необъяснимая симпатия с первого взгляда, даже несмотря на твою расквашенную рожу. Ну, давай же, добей меня. Ответь на мой вопрос. Ты человек?

– Я рад, что нравлюсь тебе. Ар-Ди для этого и созданы.

– А-а-а… чёрт!

Полагаю, Гэб считал, что достаточно подготовил меня к этому разговору. Но одно дело смотреть на безмолвную «корову» и совсем другое, когда она сама подходит к тебе и сообщает, что всё не то, чем кажется. Рэй – машина. Искусственная подделка человека, поражающая своей правдоподобностью не только внешне, но и внутренне. Ещё пару минут назад я был уверен, что он человек. Человек, к которому я чувствовал необъяснимое расположение. Казалось, наши с ним чувства, эмоции и ощущения имеют одну природу, но это было не так.

– Человек… – Гэб просчитался, я оказался не готов. Меня душили воспоминания. Дэйви, который прижимался ко мне и говорил «люблю». Всё было искусным спектаклем, когда игра актёра так хороша, что невозможно не верить. – Люди… что они значат для тебя?

– Хочешь знать, что я думаю о человечестве? Или ты имеешь в виду что-то более конкретное?

– Я о человеческих чувствах. Если Ар-Ди, говорит что любит, это ведь на самом деле … просто программа, прописанный алгоритм действий для совершенного омеги?

Рэй потёр глаза, будто снимая усталость, и улыбнулся, наблюдая за моей реакцией. Мне и самому было интересно понять, что я сейчас чувствовал. Машина – это машина, человек – это человек. А когда машина ничем не отличается от человека, сохранить трезвость мыслей не так-то просто.

– Наши тела сделаны по образу и подобию ваших тел. В случае необходимости моё синтетическое сердце способно заменить твоё. Оно будет точно также болеть, если кто-то его разобьёт. – Рэй сжал мешочек на груди и вздохнул. – В нас заложен жизненный опыт, наработанный поколениями, и модель сознания, вобравшая всё лучшее от представителей человечества. Чтобы понимать человека, мы должны его чувствовать. Не просто знать разные вещи, а на себе испытывать их природу. Для Ар-Ди контакт с человеком – это, по сути, симбиотическое слияние. Настраиваясь на психику и нервную систему определённого человека, мы проецируем то, что с ним происходит, на себя. Это похоже на эхо. Можно почувствовать, что такое любовь или ненависть. Чем теснее контакт, тем громче эхо – твой человек счастлив или ему плохо, и вот по твоим нейронам бегут импульсы в центр удовольствия или тебя скручивает от странной фантомной боли. Этим Ар-Ди отличаются от всех прочих андроидов. Мы зависим от вас. Вы чудесный бесконечный мир чувств и ярких эмоций – сияющие создания, без которых всё становится бессмысленно.

Я видел, что он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но не решается. Не в моих привычках настаивать, но тут чутьё подсказывало, нужно дожать.

– Твоим человеком был Арктур Ганди?

– Арктур. Когда я нашёл его, он жил под именем Джошуа. Джош. Знаешь, как Ар-Ди настроены на своих людей? То же, что и в истинной паре альфы и омеги. Гормоны зашкаливают, крышу сносит. А Джош меня игнорировал с самой первой встречи. Как будто блок какой-то поставил. Не знаю, как объяснить, но это жуткое ощущение. Будто медленно умираешь. Я к нему даже прикоснуться не смел. В первый раз дотронулся, только когда у него течка началась. И то, с боем. Ужас. Я не должен был его трогать, или наоборот, это было просто необходимо, я до сих пор не знаю. Когда его не стало, я понял, что значит быть бесчувственным. Когда не знаешь другого состояния – это нормально, но после встречи с ним, для меня всё изменилось. Мне трудно ответить на твой вопрос. Проекция чужих чувств провоцирует ответные реакции. Джоша больше нет, и я никогда не говорил ему, что люблю его. Сейчас, когда я говорю об этом тебе, моё сердце тяжелеет, от груди по телу расползается холод, и мне хочется закрыть глаза и погрузиться в вечную темноту.

Его ответ обрадовал меня и в то же время расстроил. Грань искусственности в Ар-Ди была так тонка, что мне хотелось повторить за Гэбом – слишком похожи на людей, похожи даже больше, чем сами люди.

– Ты хотел рассказать что-то о Заке.

– Зак был сильно привязан к Джошу, так сильно, что когда тот умер, он предпочёл об этом забыть. Смерть Джоша – моя вина. Моё появление спровоцировало конец. Я не справился. Если Зак когда-нибудь захочет узнать, что тогда произошло, ты сможешь рассказать ему. Зак прожил со мной два года, он считал меня своим другом. Почти отцом-альфой, которого у него никогда не было. Я вынужден был стать им, потому что отнял у него Джоша. Я виноват перед ним. За всё это время я так и не решился сказать ему это в глаза. Иногда люди не хотят правды, а я не мог сделать ему ещё больнее, потому что он и так был на пределе.

– Если считаешь себя виноватым, извинись сам. Почему я должен делать это за тебя?

– Вряд ли это будет возможно. – Он сказал это с таким видом, что я сразу закрыл рот, а он пожал плечами и продолжил: – Джош почему-то боялся меня, и ещё, он сразу же понял, кто я. Джош и так был нестабилен, а я, сам того не желая, запустил последнюю стадию Деспергера, на которой исчезает страх перед смертью. Человек становится ко всему безразличным, ничто не держит его за жизнь, что не всегда заметно со стороны. Я не разглядел всего этого в Джоше, а он перерезал себе вены. Мягкий, эмоциональный и общительный, даже не подумаешь, что внутри лишь едва тлеющий фитиль. Не трогай за живое. Не подходи. Последнее, что он сказал было: «С тобой так хорошо, Рэй. Никогда и ни с кем мне не было так хорошо. Стоило столько лет прятаться, чтобы вернуться к началу? Ты подделка, Рэй, теперь я сам себе противен».

– Скверная история. Я так понимаю, ты намерен просто смыться и оставить меня разгребать всё это?

– Прости. Другого выхода нет.

– Что значит «нет»?

– Скоро в Reditum поймут, что кто-то угнал их скайджет. Все Конкорды оборудованы системой слежения, поэтому этот Конкорд должен исчезнуть.

– Ты же шутишь сейчас?

– Джош однажды сказал, что если бы он мог куда-то поехать, то тёплые воды Индийского океана были бы ему как бальзам на душу.

– Рэй?

– Шучу, конечно. – Он встал и хлопнул меня по плечу. – Просто спрячусь там, где меня никто не найдёт. Встретимся снова, когда страсти вокруг вас поутихнут.

– Дурацкая шутка.

– Спасибо, что переживаешь за меня. Никогда не думал, что скажу это альфе, но… ты мне тоже понравился, с первого взгляда.

– Эм… вернёмся в кабину пилотов?

Я покраснел, и он это заметил.

Чёрт бы побрал всех Ар-Ди с их уловками.

  
21) Сублиматы – таблетки еды.

***

После того как Рэй объявил, что до точки назначения осталось двадцать минут, начались приготовления. Он вновь лишил меня и Зака браслетов, на этот раз ничего не дав взамен. Хоть я и рад был избавиться от фальшивой личности Делаэ, один вид голого запястья заставлял меня нервничать. Как вообще можно жить, будучи отрезанным от общей сети? Без связи и доступа к информации? Он собирался оставить нас с Заком в пустыне, вручив только маячок, по которому нас сможет обнаружить Габриэль. Тройные предосторожности. Рэй сам не в курсе, где точно находится база Убар.

Перспектива оказаться в пустыне без возможности отправить сигнал SOS была пугающей.

За свой костюм я не переживал, как только мы окажемся в агрессивной среде, мой адаппластовый трансформер перестроится, скроет тело от ультрафиолета и отрегулирует температуру до максимально комфортной. А вот как быть с Заком? Может, я был излишне мнительным, но мне не нравилось его состояние и идея вытаскивать его из капсулы и тащить по пустыне в обыкновенном антигравном кресле. Адаппласт вещь офигенная, но он не скажет, что наступило критическое обезвоживание или температура тела отличается от нормальной. А без браслетов я вообще слеп, элементарного тестирования общего состояния не сделать.

Гэб должен был подобрать нас максимум через полчаса после посадки. Я спросил, что, если Гэб нас не найдёт. Ответ мне не понравился: «Тогда найдёт кто-то другой. Не волнуйся, Хью. Пока жив Зак, ваша с ним ценность слишком велика, чтобы позволить просто умереть в песках».

«Понятно, – подумал я, – без Зака я ноль без палочки».

Без меня меня женили. Сцепка, метка – всё, что связывает альфу и омегу на физическом уровне, работало безотказно, но вот внутри до сих пор царил хаос. Я пробовал прислушаться к сердцу, но столько всего случилось за последнее время, что погрузиться в себя не было никаких шансов.

Пески встретили нас сухим жаром раскалённой сковороды. Куда не кинь взгляд, одна картина – замершие волны песка, казавшегося чуть красноватым в лучах вечернего солнца.

Рэй стиснул мою протянутую руку и крепко без слов пожал её.

Я хотел обнять его и сказать «до скорой встречи», но от подобной сентиментальности веяло чем-то трагичным, вроде бы дурацкая шутка Рэя была вовсе и не шуткой.

Когда Конкорд превратился в точку и исчез, оставив за собой еле заметный туманный след, я включил маячок.

Просто стоять на месте было невыносимо, и я двинулся на запад, толкая перед собой антиграв, к которому был пристёгнут Зак. Нервы сдавали, как будто Рэй унёс с собой остатки привычной и знакомой мне реальности, оставив в апокалиптическом сне. Дышать вдруг стало трудно, голова кружилась, грудь сжимали тиски.

Я вынужден был опуститься на землю, чтобы перевести дух, и вдруг понял, что это лишь эхо. Это не мне, а Заку было плохо. Он не дышал, сердце не билось.

– Господи, я не готов! Не готов к такому! – стараясь не уйти в панику, я положил его на землю и попытался вспомнить основы реанимации. – Раз, два, три, четыре, выдох…

Пот заливал мне глаза, и моё собственное сердце от страха разрывалось в клочья. Минуты казались вечностью. Наконец я услышал шорох позади себя и увидел фургон на огромных колёсах.

– Хью! Где вы? – Дэйви распахнул дверь и, прислушиваясь, высунулся наружу.

– Нужна медкапсула! Дэйви, скажи, что она есть в этом фургоне!

– Есть! Сейчас открою дверь! Сможешь донести его?

Я подхватил Зака на руки и в несколько прыжков оказался у подножки задней двери. Дэйви открыл капсулу и посторонился.

– Господи, благослови того, кто изобрёл эту штуку!

Мои руки изрядно тряслись, пока я запускал программу реанимации. Я смотрел на ровную линию на экране, не смыкая век и задержав дыхание. А потом линия вдруг сломалась и дрогнула и ещё, и ещё. Я не сразу заметил, что на плечо мне опустилась вполне реальная рука и сжала его.

– Оно бьётся. Слышишь?

Я кивнул, но всё никак не мог оторвать глаз от электрокардиограммы.

– Где Гэб?

– В Убаре. Он отправил меня встретить вас. Через пятнадцать минут будем на месте.

Вот уж не так я представлял нашу встречу.

«Попробуй побыть в моей шкуре, проведи с этим парнем хотя бы несколько часов, и если после этого ты всё ещё захочешь быть со мной, обещаю, я вернусь к тебе», – эти слова были мостом в прошлое, который медленно тлел в пламени реальности. «Ар-Ди для этого и созданы», – мне просто нужно было убедиться, развеять иллюзии и дать мосту догореть.

– Хорошо выглядишь. Совсем не изменился с нашей первой встречи.

– Спасибо, Хью. – Он положил свою руку поверх моей и чуть сжал, привычно, успокаивающе, как делал это уже тысячи раз. – На самом деле, я вызвался встретить вас, потому что хотел поговорить с тобой наедине. Понимаю, сейчас для этого не самое лучшее время.

– Совсем не лучшее, – согласился я, и мне мучительно захотелось обнять его. Если голограммного Дэйви ещё хоть как-то можно было игнорировать, то этого, пусть и из искусственных плоти и крови, – очень трудно.

– Теперь ты всё знаешь, – он улыбнулся.

– Не всё, – возразил я, – но многое.

– Ты знаешь достаточно, чтобы трезво оценить своё отношение ко мне, – Дэйви хотел отнять свою руку, но я не позволил, – ты знаешь, кто я.

«Если твоим человеком был Гэб, зачем ты столько времени провёл со мной?» – хреновый вопрос на тему больного самолюбия. Что я теперь мог? Только молчать и держаться от него подальше. Разве это нормально, любить андроида? Да и вообще выяснять с ним отношения по этому поводу. Похоже, в моей жизни вообще всё шиворот-навыворот. Из огня да в полымя. А бессловесный роман с человеком в коме и вовсе лежит за рамками нормальности.

– Я знаю, кто ты, Дэйви. Скажи, зачем был нужен весь этот цирк в Базеле? Ты же меня с ума там сводил.

– Это был не я. – Дэйви покачал головой. – Это была голографическая копия, которую сделал Габриэль.

– Копия… – я почувствовал, как желудок опускается вниз. Бесцеремонность Гэба, жестокая и порой переходящая все границы, была одной из причин нашего отдаления друг от друга. – Значит, ты не в ответе за всё, что творила твоя копия в Базеле?

Момент, когда я был заперт с течным омегой, и вся та высокопарная чушь насчёт возвращения в Де-Мойн моментально выплыли из памяти.

– Не совсем так. Хоть это и копия, но это моя копия. И то, чего тебе не смог сказать я, ты услышал от неё.

Мне хотелось убить Гэба. Снова. «Уже сегодня, если Дэйви этого действительно захочет, я отпущу его на все четыре стороны. И, конечно же, если ты всё ещё будешь хотеть Дэйви, я не буду стоять на твоём пути. По рукам, братишка?»

– Всё было враньём. Не знаешь, Дэйви, почему он так меня ненавидит?

– Нет. Этого я объяснить не могу, – голос Дэйви вдруг стал сухим и жёстким, – но если ты перестанешь упиваться жалостью к себе, я смогу объяснить, почему он тебя так любит. Собственно, поэтому я и хотел поговорить с тобой наедине. Он вряд ли скажет это сам, а ты вряд ли догадаешься. Габриэль опять пожалеет тебя и соврёт, что просто должен уехать. Не хочу, чтобы ты вёл себя как последняя скотина до самого конца, а потом жалел об этом.

Дожили. Это я-то – последняя скотина? Гэб снова обвёл меня вокруг пальца, бросил в качестве одного из ингредиентов в кашу, которую сам же и заварил.

– У твоего брата, четыре руки и кожа трупа, – он вопросительно поднял брови, как будто я тотчас должен был что-то из этого уразуметь.

– Он всё ещё носит этот дурацкий костюм киборга? – усмехнулся я.

– Ты ведь немного знаком с доктором Холлом? Так вот, у доктора Холла золотые руки. Если бы не он, вряд ли бы мы с тобой вообще сейчас разговаривали.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Дэйви? – я устал и начал терять не только терпение, но и нить разговора. – Причём здесь всё это?

– Я хочу сказать, что… это моя вина. Я – Ар-Ди. Неужели ты так и не понял, как мы опасны для вас? А я зациклился не на одном человеке, а на двух. Омега Ар-Ди живёт эмоциями и чувствами человека, мы, как суккубы, провоцируем вас на всё большие и большие дозы. Разве ты до сих пор не помешан на мне, хоть и знаешь правду? В ту ночь, когда я сказал тебе, что вернусь в Де-Мойн, Габриэль хотел остановить меня. Он уже знал о том, кто я такой, и просто не дал мне добить тебя.

Мои уши отказывались слышать его, а мозги анализировать, особенно со слов «не дал мне добить тебя». Дэйви нёс какую-то чушь, от которой у меня адски начала трещать голова, а он всё не унимался.

– Я бы приехал к тебе, а потом вновь бросил бы тебя. Мне хотелось чувствовать всё это. Ревность. Желание. Ненависть. Любовь. Обиду. Весь этот водоворот страстей, который без вас – невозможен. Мне нужны пиковые эмоции. И они, в конце концов, сожгли бы тебя. Это перестало работать с Габриэлем, потому что он знал, кто я, и мог себя контролировать. И он жалел тебя, не раскрывая правду о мире, в котором ты живёшь. Ар-Ди-омега – сладкий убийца. Ар-Ди-альфа – то же самое, по сути, только методы немножко другие. Мы хороши и человечны на первый взгляд, но только на первый. Наше общество не несёт человеку ничего хорошего, оно в итоге высушит и убьёт его.

– Ясно, ты – зло, Дэйви. Древнее и могущественное. Грешный, грешный омега. Об этом все знают с тех пор, когда первый из омег скормил то злополучное яблоко своему альфе. Ничего нового, Дэйви. Лучше ответь, что с Гэбом? Ты упомянул доктора Холла и четыре руки Гэба, и я, честно, не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

– Габриэль тогда пытался догнать меня. Случилась жуткая авария. Он очень сильно пострадал. То, что от него осталось, а это очень немного, Хью, доктор Холл сложил в синтетическое тело. Таким образом, он продлил его жизнь на пару лет, но эта пара лет практически подошла к концу. Всё, что он делает сейчас – всё это ради тебя, Хью. Поэтому… не будь мудаком, время идёт на часы. Может быть сутки, но не больше.

– Что ты несёшь, Дэйви?! – я схватил его за плечи и тряхнул, желая только одного, чтобы все эти признания оказались очередной игрой. – Что вы с Гэбом на этот раз затеяли?! Что вам ещё от меня нужно?! Я не верю тебе, ни единому слову, слышишь?!

Я уже не понимал, ради чего должен был сохранить рассудок и какие цели преследовал, ввязываясь в эту историю. Моя жизнь летела под откос от всей этой правды, которую я рад был бы не знать.

– Мы почти на месте, Хью. Прошу тебя, успокойся! – он железной хваткой взял меня за грудки и встряхнул в ответ. – Злись на меня, если хочешь! Но Габриэль здесь ни при чём!

Тонкие руки, в жизни не державшие что-то тяжелее электронной виолончели, а на деле способные в одно движение проломить мою грудную клетку – ещё один сюрприз от омеги Ар-Ди.

– Дэйви, – я замер, а потом обнял его так, как делал это всегда. Его пальцы разжались, и он прильнул ко мне, – ты нашёл такое неподходящее время для своих признаний. Скажи, почему всё-таки ты выбрал его?

– Я понял, что нужен ему. Только я могу быть рядом с ним.

– Только ты?

– Его одиночество не может разрушить обычный человек. Габриэль невыносим настолько, что люди бегут от его общества, едва он покажет им хоть малую часть себя настоящего. А я могу противостоять ему.

Тем временем фургон остановился, а из-под песка перед нами выросла закрытая платформа – лифт в подземелье.

Спуск был длинным и по ощущениям тянул этажей на девять-десять. Дэйви вновь положил руку мне на запястье и прошептал:

– Пожалуйста, побудь с ним тем, кем ты был до тех пор, пока не встретил меня.

Габриэль ждал нас на входе в просторную залу, освещённую так ярко, будто через имитацию купола с небом над нашими головами действительно светило солнце. В этот раз он был одет в свободные штаны с красным психоделическим принтом и длинный белый жилет с рваными полами. Глаза были подведены чёрным, кожа на открытых частях тела была ещё более жуткого пепельного оттенка, чем во время нашей последней встречи. Если бы не рассказ Дэйви, я посчитал бы этот наряд очередным маскарадом.

– Привет, братишка, – он протянул мне одну из своих рук для приветствия, а другой обнял, похлопывая по плечу.

– Привет, Гэб.

– Как добрались?

– У Зака сердце останавливалось. Хорошо, что фургон был с медкапсулой.

– Что-то ты подозрительно тихий, даже ни разу с кулаками на меня не кинулся. Где мои любимые братские объятия с катанием по полу?

– Гэб…

– Сдал всё-таки, – он окинул притихшего Дэйви менторским взглядом и разочарованно покачал головой, – испортил мне весь сюрприз.

У моего брата то ещё понятие о сюрпризах. Я каждый из них до конца жизни помнить буду.

– Ты обещал мне голую, ничем не прикрытую правду, не забыл?

– Как я мог, братишка. Конечно, помню – правду и Дэйви на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Дэйви можешь забирать прямо сейчас, а с правдой придётся немного повременить. Хочу осмотреть Зака. Я рассчитывал, что он прибудет сюда уже на своих двоих, а ты мне – «сердце останавливалось». Встретимся в блоке «В» через полчаса. Располагайся пока. Здесь чертовски много места.

Гэб деловито крутанулся на пятках и отправился вслед за погрузчиком, катившим капсулу с Заком в медблок.

Я обернулся на Дэйви. На древнее зло было жалко смотреть.

– Ты же сам говорил, что он невыносим, – я легко сжал его предплечье, чтобы успокоить, – этот грубый выпад означает только то, что ты сам себе хозяин.

Дэйви вырвал руку и отшатнулся от меня.

– Это означает, что я не нужен ни тебе, ни ему!

Прежде чем я успел сказать ещё хоть слово, он нагнал Гэба и преградил ему дорогу. Гэб молча приподнял его и переставил в сторону. Это повторилось ещё два раза. Потом завязалась небольшая перепалка, в которой Дэйви что-то шипел, а Гэб только качал головой. Такие настоящие человеческие страсти.

Я всё-таки до сих пор ревновал. Должен был думать о Заке, но после того как гормональное безумие улеглось, моё сердце снова замолчало.

***

Я стоял, смотрел на солнце и облака, неспешно плывущие по искусственному куполу, и чувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым. Эти несколько дней между Де-Мойном и подземной базой Убар разрушили не только мои представления об окружающем мире, они отняли у меня моё прошлое. Что касается будущего… о нём думать не хотелось вовсе – наблюдать закат человечества и самому догорать в его лучах. Вера в то, что Зак если и очнётся, сможет переломить ход истории, была слаба. А ещё… был бы я также спокоен, как Гэб, зная, что жить мне осталось не более суток? Вряд ли. Мой брат всегда был для меня загадкой.

Ко мне подъехал робот-дворецкий и развернул схему Убара. Блок жилых помещений располагался в восточном крыле. Я выбрал первые попавшиеся апартаменты и отправился в душ. Вода смыла грязь и усталость, но не щемящую тревожность. В шкафу обнаружился гардероб в стиле пустынных кочевников. Я выбрал одежду в спокойных тонах – топлёное молоко с выбитым бледно-оливковым орнаментом, сверху накинул длинный тёмно-синий жилет.

Теперь нужно было найти Гэба. Решая, идти в медблок или попробовать связаться с ним через робота-дворецкого, я выбрал первое, чтобы заодно проверить, как там Зак. Подходя, я услышал голоса. Это был Гэб и ещё кто-то смутно знакомый.

– … нужно сделать в самое ближайшее время. Это даст ему, по крайней мере, ещё двадцать лет. – Доктор Холл, стоявший ко мне спиной, бурно жестикулировал. – У нас нет времени искать донорское сердце.

– Ты прав, Ричард. Но нам и не нужно. У нас уже есть отличное синтетическое сердце.

– Габриэль, ты же…

– Именно.

– Но… – доктор Холл, вероятно, проследивший за взглядом Гэба, обернулся, и повисла неловкая пауза.

– Что всё это значит? – слова застревали у меня в горле. Мне очень не нравилось то, что я услышал.

– Ты вовремя, Хью. – Гэб сделал приглашающий жест подойти и открыл медкапсулу, в которой находился Зак. – Есть хорошая новость и плохая. Плохая – он умирает, хорошая – есть способ ему помочь.

– Два года на Es-блокаторах никому бы не пошли на пользу, – доктор Холл постучал пальцем по экрану на крышке капсулы, где тревожно-красным высвечивалось сердце.

– Это… – я хотел сказать «нечестно», но слово застряло в горле, инфантильное и нелепое, оно словно парализовало меня.

– Идём, Хью.

Гэб поручил Зака заботам доктора Холла, а меня увлёк в просторный кабинет, примыкавший к медблоку.

– Сорок лет назад в корпорации Reditum произошёл раскол, – начал Гэб. Я хотел сказать, что Reditum сейчас интересует меня меньше всего, но он коснулся указательными пальцами ушей, показывая, что я должен слушать. – Я постараюсь быстро изложить суть и, боюсь, братишка, более удобного времени нам с тобой для этого не представится. Э-э-э… всё началось, когда семья Ганди поставила Robotics ультиматум о ликвидации двух третей андроидов класса RO, то есть ролевиков. Люди должны жить среди людей и воспитываться людьми. Ганди объявили, что решение проблемы бесплодия найдено и продемонстрировали свой нашумевший в то время проект «Арктур». Ганди призывали прекратить искусственное вмешательство в жизнь человека, потому что и так уже слишком много жертв принесено на алтарь науки. Постоянное вмешательство дало отрицательные результаты и на протяжении последних десятилетий наблюдается ускоренная тенденция к вырождению. Естественно, представителям прочих правящих семей это не понравилось. Признать глобальность своих заблуждений и вред, который они нанесли, означало снять с себя большинство полномочий и передать их Ганди – семье с самыми незначительными на общем фоне ресурсами и капиталом. От них отмахнулись, но решили, что они могут представлять угрозу. В связи с чем Robotics выпустила новую серию андроидов, известных как Ар-Ди. Отличить их от человека практически невозможно даже тем, кто в курсе, что вокруг происходит. Ганди со своими проектами и разработками ушли в глубокое подполье, а Reditum и Robotis занялись шпионажем и устранением значимых фигур в клане ренегатов. Например, миссия Ар-Ди Рэя состояла в том, чтобы найти и вернуть Арктура корпорации Reditum. А миссия Ар-Ди Дэйви состоит в том, чтобы выбить из игры меня, в идеале уничтожить. Не хочу, чтобы ты заблуждался на счёт них. Ар-Ди крайне исполнительны. Они всё доводят до конца. Самое удивительное, что с человеческой точки зрения все их действия будут выглядеть оправданными. С виду они добры и милосердны, но в итоге Ар-Ди, утирая искренние потоки своих синтетических слёз, понесут ромашки на могилку, в которой ты будешь лежать именно по их вине.

– Дэйви уже признался в том, что он зло и великий грешник.

– Правда? – Гэб ухмыльнулся. – Дэйви. Дэйви. Дэйви. Отличная стратегия. Ангельская личина себя исчерпала, теперь он – прекрасный грешник на вечном пути к раскаянию.

– Ты несправедлив к нему.

– Братишка, – Гэб сжал губы и указательным пальцем постучал себе по лбу, – я пытаюсь сказать, что тебе нужно снять свои розовые очки и включить голову. Дэйви способен на глазах десятков свидетелей совершить что-то вроде избиения младенцев, а потом на суде сделать большие невинные глаза и сказать: «Это не я». И ему поверят, будь уверен, и ещё прощения попросят за то, что судили.

– Не представляю, что он сделал, что ты такого о нём мнения.

Гэб запрокинул голову и громко рассмеялся.

– Хью, посмотри на меня, так или иначе, всё это заслуга Дэйви, – он провел руками вдоль тела, демонстрируя искусственный корпус. – Ар-Ди манипуляторы, они сами рук не пачкают. Ты сам сделаешь то, что ему будет нужно. Так вот, почему я, собственно, так углубился в этот вопрос? А потому, что у меня есть одна очень веская причина избавиться от него и только один шанс это сделать.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Гэб? – я старался держать себя в руках, но чувствовал, что вот-вот могу сорваться.

– Причиной, по которой в нашей с тобой жизни появился Ар-Ди по имени Дэйви, стало моё присоединение к ренегатам, поддерживающим Ганди. Убар – моё детище. Спустя десять лет подготовки этот проект стал реальностью. Кроме Убара существует ещё пять убежищ: база Арунта в Австралии; Сонор в Северной Америке; Атакама в Южной; Тар и Тал в Азии. Здесь будут жить только люди. Никаких человекоподобных андроидов и уж тем более Ар-Ди. Я не могу допустить, чтобы Убар постигла участь Трои. А Дэйви, уж поверь мне, способен превратить это место в пепелище. Альфы передерутся из-за него, а омеги изведут друг друга в интригах.

– Я жил с ним два года! По-твоему, я был настолько слеп?!

– Конечно, – подтвердил Гэб. – Ты был влюблён, как идиот. Слепее просто и быть не может. Кстати, ты до сих пор пускаешь на него слюни. Дэйви всего-то безукоризненно следовал плану и отрабатывал свою легенду.

– Хочешь сказать, он может даже течку подстроить?!

– Дэйви всё может. Поверь мне, течка – это самое безобидное из того, что может Дэйви.

– Я думал, ты любишь его!

– Конечно люблю. Мы идеально подходим друг другу.

– Ты меня совсем запутал!

– Дальше будет только хуже, – «успокоил» меня Гэб. – Я объяснил тебе причину, а теперь хочу поговорить о шансе. Так вот, единственный шанс избавиться от Дэйви – поймать его в ловушку обстоятельств. Поверь мне, братишка, я не знаю ни одного человека способного ликвидировать омегу Ар-Ди. У них всегда припрятан туз в рукаве, и они способны выкрутиться из любой на первый взгляд безвыходной ситуации. Но вот если Дэйви сам решит пожертвовать собой, тогда мой план сработает.

– Ты рехнулся, ты сам слышишь, что сейчас несёшь?!

– Зак умирает. Ему нужно новое сердце. Сейчас. И это сердце есть у Дэйви. Попроси его, он тебе не откажет. Он действительно хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив, Хью. Искреннее желание, как ни странно. Двойственность его природы – его сила и слабость. Он убивает тебя, но делает это любя. Или он любит и тем самым убивает. Итог всё равно один. А на тебе он зациклен. Попроси его о том, что под силу только ему.

– Как ты можешь?! – я не выдержал и вскочил, стул подо мной с грохотом опрокинулся. Я хотел ещё что-то сказать, но начал задыхаться от бешенства.

«Это же Дэйви! Неужели ты сможешь так запросто взять и распотрошить его?!»

– Ладно. Тогда я сам скажу ему.

– Ты сумасшедший сукин сын, Гэб. Ты даже перед смертью ведёшь себя, как жестокосердная сволочь!

– Может я и жестокосердная сволочь. Но хотя бы адекватная, в отличие от некоторых. У тебя человек умирает под боком. И не какой-то там чужак, которого ты в первый раз видишь, а твой омега, которому ты, между прочим, даже метку поставил. Что, прошёл порыв чувств-то? Цепляешься за андроида, как будто на нём свет клином сошёлся, и при этом сволочь – это я, ха! – Гэб рассмеялся, страшно, захлёбываясь, окончательно выводя меня из равновесия. – А знаешь, братишка, я тут внезапно подумал, у меня ведь есть ещё одна причина, которая, наверное, будет тебе более понятна, чем все мои предыдущие расшаркивания. Вот чисто по-человечески, расставим между нами точки над «i»? Дэйви – мой, и как бы ты не плясал вокруг него – этого не изменить. Я сдохну и заберу его с собой. Так тебе ясно?

Я пулей вылетел из кабинета и чуть не натолкнулся на доктора Холла, который едва успел отскочить с дороги. В этот момент я даже смотреть не мог ни на Гэба, ни на его маленького приспешника-доктора. Мне нужно было убраться от них подальше и успокоиться. Мне нужен был план.

Иногда мне кажется, что доверие в мире существует только затем, чтобы его обманывали. Я доверился Гэбу и теперь поплатился за это. У меня больше не было моего браслета и, следовательно, доступа ко всем благам, которые делают человека независимым в таких ситуациях. Я не мог вызвать спасательный скайджет, не мог связаться с Рэем, который, наверное, уже загорал, как планировал, где-то в тёплых водах Индийского океана. Надо мной тонны песка и беспощадное солнце.

«Так. Стоп. Думай. Думай. – Мои голова и нервная система трещали от стресса. Время шло, а ответа всё не было. Минуты проносились с ужасающей скоростью, а я по-прежнему был в тупике. Все шестерёнки в моей голове отказывались двигаться, как будто кто-то бросил в систему маленький камешек. Нужно было сосредоточиться, абстрагироваться от страхов и эмоций. И как только мой пульс пришёл в норму, решение стало очевидным. – Здесь должны быть скайджеты, если только Гэб не возомнил себя мифическим Моисеем, который сорок лет держал кучу народа в пустыне. Мне просто нужно найти Дэйви, и вдвоём мы сможем вытащить Зака, а там, может, и доктор Холл одумается. Мы сбежим отсюда и найдём новое сердце. Всё получится. Если Гэб так переживает за этот свой Убар, пусть и сидит тут один».

Поймав робота-дворецкого, я ввёл запрос «Апартаменты – Дэйви». Указатель на схеме замигал зелёной стрелочкой, и я последовал туда, надеясь что застану его и мне не придётся бегать по всей базе.

– Дэйви, это Хью, нужно поговорить, – ответа не было. Проклиная собственную беспомощность, я пару раз врезал кулаком в панель передатчика и уже хотел развернуться и уйти, как двери неожиданно открылись. Он стоял весь в белом, словно облако в сиянии солнца и, протянув мне навстречу руку, сказал:

– На тебе лица нет. Успокойся, иди сюда.

Если бы я мог обернуться вокруг него, создать своим телом защитный кокон, я бы сделал это, не раздумывая. Когда его ладони легли на мою грудь и щека коснулась плеча, моё самообладание рухнуло. Я сплёл руки в замок за его спиной и, смакуя трепетную сладость от его близости, сам себе поклялся, что не позволю Гэбу уничтожить его.

– Дэйви, скажи, здесь есть скайджеты? – он немного напрягся в моих руках, а потом кивнул. – Мы должны бежать отсюда. Мы заберём Зака и улетим. Доверься мне, хорошо? Гэб не в себе.

– Хью, – его ладони скользнули вверх, пока не замерли сначала на моей шее, а потом на затылке, – объясни толком, что ты задумал?

– Просто поверь мне, так нужно. Помнишь, ты сказал что то, о чём твоя копия говорила мне в Базеле – это всё равно, что твои собственные слова? Так вот, это было обещание, Дэйви. Если я всё ещё буду хотеть тебя, если я всё ещё буду любить тебя, ты бросишь Гэба и уедешь со мной. Сдержи его, слышишь?!

– А как же Зак? – глаза Дэйви ещё секунду назад ясные, как погожее небо, превратились в две стылых полыньи, и меня обдало холодом.

– Ему необходима медицинская помощь, которой здесь ему не окажут, поэтому мы заберём его отсюда. Я не брошу его умирать здесь.

– А Габриэль? Ты хочешь бросить его в таком состоянии? Чтобы он умер в одиночестве, потому что мы с тобой предали его и сбежали?

– Габриэль сделал всё, чтобы я хотел быть от него так далеко, как только могу. Значит… ты не полетишь со мной?

– Нет, Хью. Но я готов помочь тебе спасти Зака.

– Ты знаешь, где стоят скайджеты? – Дэйви кивнул. – Тогда я вернусь за тобой позже.

– Хорошо. Думаю, к этому времени… я буду уже свободен, – он грустно улыбнулся.

– Да. И вот ещё что, постарайся не попадаться Гэбу и доктору Холлу на глаза? Ты будешь моим козырем в рукаве. Договорились?

– Ладно. Я буду твоим козырем. – Дэйви прильнул ко мне всем телом, а потом привстал на цыпочки и прижался губами к моим губам. Зелёный чай и мёд, тёплая мягкая ловушка, из которой не хочется выбираться. – И всегда им был.

Я надеялся, что Гэб убрался из медблока, от доктора Холла я сумею отделаться. Погрузчик, беззвучно катившийся за мной до самых дверей, издал мелодичную трель и остановился. Далее, видимо, требовалось особое разрешение на доступ.

Моё сердце стучало как безумное, пока я переводил оборудование в автономный режим. Не более полутонны веса вместе с Заком, десять метров идеально гладкой поверхности пола – дотолкать капсулу до погрузчика для меня не проблема.

– Что ты делаешь?! – вот ведь принесла нелёгкая. Доктор Холл в несколько прыжков оказался рядом со мной и развернул панель управления. – Ты с ума сошёл, его сейчас даже шорох убить может!

– Отойди по-хорошему. Или лучше пойди и сними блок на доступ с погрузчика.

– Идиот! – доктор Холл принялся тыкать, показывая мне вспыхивающие красным значки. – Видишь это! А это?! Даже не дыши на него сейчас! Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы он умер?! Столько сил, чтобы вытащить его! Господи боже…

– Я увезу его туда, где ему помогут.

– Его нельзя увезти, Хью. Его нельзя тревожить. Даже крышку открывать не следует. Нужно исключить любые раздражители. Замереть. Застыть. Тянуть время. Как тебе объяснить, твердолобый ты человек? Магомет не может идти к горе, понимаешь? Гора сама должна прийти к нему.

– Посмотри, – в горле у меня пересохло, но другого выбора не оставалось, – проверь меня на совместимость тканей.

– Ты в своём уме, Хью?

– Я не дам ему умереть!

– В любом случае… – доктор Холл внезапно осёкся, и я проследил за его взглядом. Дэйви обошёл погрузчик и направился в нашу сторону. Он встал позади меня и шепнул:

– Иди, я с ним договорюсь. Я сумею его убедить помочь нам.

Я кивнул и пошёл к погрузчику, краем глаза отметив, как Дэйви положил доктору Холлу руки на плечи и стал что-то говорить. Доктор сначала выглядел напряжённым, но потом расслабился и стал внимательно кивать, с чем-то соглашаясь. Наверное, дипломатия совсем не мой конёк. Дэйви отпустил доктора и направился ко мне.

– Найди другой погрузчик. Этот не работает в медотсеке. Другой стоит сразу за поворотом в восточный сектор. Доктор Холл нам поможет.

Трудно описать словами облегчение, которое на меня накатило. Мне показалось, что я стал невесомым и могу бежать, не касаясь земли.

Внезапно меня прошиб холодный пот. Идиот, тормоз, дурак несчастный… как последний болван попался на тот же трюк. Собрав все силы, я бросился назад и со всего размаху влетел в силовое поле, которое мягко приняло меня и тут же отпружинило назад. Дежавю. Он, отгороженный стеклом и противоударной сеткой, и я снова ничего не мог поделать.

– Нет… зачем ты…

Многое в жизни можно делать неправильно, так, чтобы это не принесло облегчение, а наоборот, только обострило боль – кричать про себя, плакать в себя. Дэйви прислонил ладонь к стеклу и включил громкую связь.

– Я люблю тебя, Хью, и всегда любил. Ты идеальный, Заку очень повезло. Сегодня ты доказал, что я не ошибся в тебе. У Ар-Ди очень хороший слух. Нечеловечески хороший. Всё, что тебе сегодня говорил Габриэль, по сути, предназначалось для моих ушей. Благодаря тебе сегодня я услышал то, о чём мог только мечтать. – Дэйви закрыл глаза и немного подался вперёд. – Он хочет забрать меня с собой. Знаешь, Хью, это очень странно, но я не чувствую, что Габриэль боится смерти, хотя мне самому… мне очень страшно. Я хочу попросить прощения за всё зло, которое причинил тебе. Я рад, что могу искупить это. И я рад, что у меня есть такой выбор. А теперь… уходи. У меня совсем не осталось времени, а мне так хочется ещё хотя бы немного побыть с ним…

Тишина, болезненная и звенящая. Её тонкие, скользящие по коже лезвия испытывали меня на прочность. «Брось мне вызов, кричи!» – шептала она, но моё горло, казалось, было забито сухим струящимся песком. Единственный звук, который я был способен выдавить из себя, – свистящий хрип. Как же трудно дышать. Мои ноги утонули во льдах, а в моей груди поселилась знойная пустыня. Мои глаза слезились, от её горячего дыхания и губы запеклись, высушенные последним, прощальным поцелуем Дэйви.

Из кабинета вышел Гэб и замер около доктора Холла, скрестив на груди одну пару рук. Он всё слышал. Он всё знал. Предвидел конец этого представления и просто ждал, когда всё закончится.

– Дэйви.

Его имя, как птица, слетело с моих губ и растворилось. Только между мною и им, самым красивым омегой, которого я встречал в своей жизни.

***

«Чудесное место. Тихое. Барханы медленно ползут под сменяющими друг друга луной и солнцем. Никуда не нужно спешить», – я хорошо помнил даже выражение лица, с которым Рэй произносил эти слова. Вся жизнь впереди, чтобы это прочувствовать.

Вчера умер Гэб. В последние свои часы он уже почти не мог двигаться и говорить.

В самом сердце Убара есть маленькая площадь, где цветут деревья и вода стекает по ступеням огромных каменных глыб. Гэб всегда любил воду. Он сидел в антиграве, словно четырёхрукий бог и созерцал, как струи сливаются, разделяются, охватывают влажными объятиями всё на своём пути и исчезают, достигая земли. Я сидел у его ног.

Я не знаю, какими были его последние слова и были ли они. Меня сморила усталость, и я заснул, а проснувшись, обнаружил, что он уже мёртв. Его ладонь покоилась на моей голове, которую я во сне прислонил к его бедру.

Мой брат имел уникальную способность оставлять в памяти шрамы. Мне больно думать о нём, мне его ужасно не хватает. Его и Дэйви.

Думаю, он действительно забрал Дэйви с собой. Долгий поцелуй и бесконечная ласка прощания. Эти последние объятия сделали Дэйви счастливым. Я видел, он больше не боялся.

Уже третий день я практически живу в медблоке. Я пугаю доктора Холла, потому что у меня есть скверная привычка говорить с тем, кто вряд ли меня слышит. Но чаще всего я сплю. Сажусь рядом с Заком, беру его за руку и через некоторое время вырубаюсь.

А иногда я злюсь. Я и раньше злился. Мне казалось, что всё кем-то уже решено за меня, есть какой-то план, в котором мне навязали участие. Теперь я тоже злюсь, потому что этот план почему-то не работает.

Зак так и не пришёл в себя, хотя сердце Дэйви спокойно бьётся в его груди.

Я часто вспоминаю свой сон и думаю о том, как всё могло бы быть, если бы он очнулся. Я поставил ему метку, но не могу дать никаких гарантий, что всё будет хорошо. Я хочу сказать ему что-то вроде: «Я не знаю, люблю ли тебя сейчас, но я абсолютно уверен, что любил тебя тогда. Я был очень счастлив с тобой. Я верю в вещие сны», – но молчу, потому что Зак не заслуживает моих сомнений.

Господи, пусть его глаза окажутся чёрными. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

***

Я смотрел на Птицеголового, а он смотрел на меня. Пристально и задумчиво, как смотрят на плывущие по небу облака. Он сильно изменился с нашей последней встречи. Его свечение как будто ускользало от меня. И я не понимал, происходило это из-за того, что он удалялся, или из-за того, что бледнел. Я смутно ощущал течение времени, пространство и расстояние. Наверное, поэтому я чувствовал Птицеголового одновременно и здесь, и где-то далеко, сейчас и когда-то ещё.

– Он очень громко думает. – _Он_ тоже смотрел на Птицеголового, только не пристально и задумчиво, а безмятежно. – Знаешь о чём?

Я пожал плечами.

– О тебе. Он говорит, что хочет знать, какого цвета твои глаза. И ещё, что он верит в вещие сны.

– Ничего не знаю о вещих снах.

Странный он, Птицеголовый. Если так хочет, почему не посмотрит?

– Мне нравится его сон.

– Что за сон?

– Посмотри сам.

 _Он_ толкнул меня меж лопаток, и я упал в темноту. Покой, который окутывал меня пока я был рядом с _Ним_ , покинул меня.

Наверное, я бы умер от страха, если бы кто-то очень близкий не держал меня за руку.

 

 


End file.
